Una vida como pocas
by alin33
Summary: este es un fic YAOI si no te gusta este genero no lo leas...es un fic basado en el anime de marmalade boy.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto**: es... es... ve… Verdad lo que están diciendo

**Minato**: si Naruto tu madre y yo nos vamos a divorciar y cambiaremos parejas con los Uchiha unos viejos amigos

**Naruto**: pe... Pero que cosas dicen, como es que aparte de divorciarse, van a intercambiar pareja con otra familia

**Kushina**: Naruto no te lo tomes tan en serio, mira te acuerdas que hace unos días fuimos a Hawái, nos encontramos con unos conocidos y pues a mí me gusto Fugaku

**Minato**: y a mi Mikoto, y a ellos les paso igual así que decidimos que nos divorciáremos y cambiaremos pareja. Mañana cenaremos todos juntos y tu Deidara que piensas

**Deidara**: Naruto tiene razón son unos locos, no pueden hacer eso

**Minato**: ya ya mejor esperen a conocerlos les agradaran

Al día siguiente Naruto se encontraba platicando con su mejor amiga Sakura Haruno una chica muy popular en la preparatoria de cabello rosa y ojos color jade.

**Sakura**: vaya creer lo que se les ocurrió a tus padres y que piensas hacer

**Naruto**: impediré esa tontería, Deidara me apoya en esto

**Sakura**: pienso que tus padres son muy interesantes, pero bueno lo que yo pienso es que no lograran nada deberían aceptar la decisión de sus padres, además tú querías una vida más interesante

**Naruto**: tú lo has dicho interesante no loca, mis padres deben estar locos para hacer algo como eso

**¿?**: Naru jugamos un partido de tenis

**Naruto**: Gaara (un pelirrojo de ojos aguamarina) ahora no puedo ya tengo que irme

**Gaara**: que es tan importante para que te tengas que ir

**Naruto**: asuntos familiares y Sakura no le digas a nadie lo que te he dicho

**Sakura**: buena suerte Naruto con eso

**Gaara**: con eso?

**Sakura**: nada olvídalo

**Naruto**: gracias nos vemos mañana

**Sakura**: ok

Después de eso Naruto se fue corriendo y llegando a su casa para platicar con su hermano

**Naruto**: Deidara como le haremos para que recapaciten nuestros padres?

**Deidara**: no lo sé, después te digo pero eso si tenemos que evitar que hagan esa locura

En la noche los cuatro fueron a un restaurante, ahí pudieron divisar a un hombre pelinegro con porte muy serio y a una mujer igualmente de cabello negro con una sonrisa amable

**Minato**: Naruto, Deidara el es Fugaku Uchiha

**Kushina**: y ella Mikoto Uchiha y díganme donde están Itachi y Sasuke

**Deidara**: quienes son ellos

**Mikoto**: son nuestros dos hijos

Deidara se acerco al oído de Naruto para decirle algo

**Deidara**: eso es Naruto, ellos nos apoyaran de seguro tampoco quieren que sus padres se divorcien por una tontería

**Naruto**: De acuerdo Dei te apoyare

En ese momento llegaron dos pelinegros el mayor Itachi Uchiha tenía unas marcada ojeras y el pelo un poco largo al lado de el Sasuke Uchiha De cabello negro azulado y más corto que el del mayor

**¿?**: Mucho gusto mi nombre es Itachi

**¿?**: El mío Sasuke

**Minato**: ella es Kushina mis hijos Deidara y Naruto dijo señalando a cada uno y el mío es Minato

A los dos rubios no les salían las palabras estaban perdidos en los ojos de los azabaches

**Deidara y Naruto**: (que guapos son, no pienses en eso concéntrate)

**Minato**: que les parece si cenamos y nos conocemos mejor

**Fugaku**: buena idea

**Mikoto**: bueno ya saben los cuatro que pensamos divorciarnos y cambiar pareja

**Deidara**: estoy en desacuerdo no pueden hacer eso piensen que dirá la gente cuando descubra esto

**Minato**: o a nosotros no nos importa verdad Fugaku

**Fugaku**: Cierto

**Naruto**: Deidara tiene razón tal vez no les importe lo que diga la gente pero pensaron en nosotros

**Itachi**: por mí no hay problema

**Sasuke**: por mi tampoco ellos ya son grandes para saber lo que quieren hacer con sus vidas

**Deidara y Naruto**: (son odiosos, estamos solos) No consentiremos eso, no queremos que nos separen

**Fugaku**: no se preocupen por eso no se separaran por que…

**Minato**: porque pensamos que los 8 viviremos en una misma casa

**Kushina**: además no tendrán que cambiar sus apellidos seguirán como hasta ahora

**Mikoto**: están de acuerdo

**Deidara**: que ninguno de los cuatro pueden ser padres normales

**Naruto**: parece que no, que hacemos Dei

**Itachi**: Sera mejor que se rindan y lo acepten como nosotros lo hicimos

**Deidara**: está bien lo aceptaremos

**Naruto**: pero que dices Dei

**Deidara**: no podemos hacer nada por el momento

**Naruto**: ok

Era Domingo y los 8 se cambiaron de casa la cual era bastante grande.

Deidara, Naruto, Itachi y Sasuke se encontraban arreglando la sala y empezaron a platicar.

**Deidara**: oigan como es que a ustedes no les afecta todo esto

**Itachi**: no tiene importancia

**Naruto**: claro que la tiene como es que pueden estar tan tranquilos

**Sasuke**: como Uchihas sabemos mantener la compostura dobe

**Naruto**. Aaaaaaa como me dijiste teme

**Sasuke**: dobe y a quien le dices teme, sabes eres muy escandaloso

**Deidara**: no deberías insultar a alguien que apenas conoces

**Itachi**: Deidara tiene razón

**Naruto**: yo me voy necesitó elegir mi cuarto

**Deidara**: oh yo también

**Deidara y Naruto**:(señalando el mismo cuarto) quiero ese (se miran con ojos asesinos)

**Deidara**: soy mayor que tu Naruto por lo tanto me lo quedo

**Naruto**: pero qué tontería dices yo lo vi primero

**Deidara**: el mayor debe elegir primero por lo tanto yo me lo quedo

**Naruto**: y eso que yo lo quiero, soy tu hermano menor deberías consentirme

**Deidara**: pero que dices, hagamos esto piedra, papel o tijera el que gane se lo queda

**Deidara y Naruto**: Piedra papel o tijera…. Piedra papel o tijera…. Piedra papel o tijera

Mientras ellos discutían los 2 azabache solo miraban la escena con una gota en la cabeza

**Sasuke**: parecen unos niños chiquitos de esa forma

**Itachi**: si pero aun así esos dos se ven lindos así

**Sasuke**: bueno en cierta forma tienes razón.

**Itachi**: Sasuke ya lo decidi me gusta Deidara será mi novio

**Sasuke**: hm suerte

**Itachi**: Gracias ototo sabia que no eras tan amargado

**Sasuke**: a quien le dices amargado además solo lo digo porque quiero ver las tonterías que harás

**Itachi**: (con un aura de depresión) que malo

**Sasuke**: no exageres

Iba a seguir hablando con él cuando escucharon un grito

**Naruto**: (dando saltitos y con una gran sonrisa) Si gane el cuarto es mío!

**Deidara**: dos de tres

**Naruto**: no, resígnate Dei yo gane (se metió al cuarto y cerró la puerta)

**Deidara**: suertudo y ustedes dos que miran (se fue de ahí con el seño fruncido)

**Itachi**: que carácter enojarse por perder

**Sasuke**: no importa también debemos elegir nuestros cuartos además creo que será divertido ver cómo te golpea

**Itachi**: pero que dices ototo – baka no me golpeara

**Sasuke**: si se ha enojado por perder en el piedra, papel o tijera imagínate como se pondrá si intentas robarle un beso

**Itachi**: (con un escalofrió) creo… creo que tienes razón pero eso no importa la recompensa será buena

**Sasuke**: no es un objeto Itachi y quien te asegura que aceptara ser tu novio

**Itachi:** tú no te metas además me gustan los desafíos ya verás se enamorara de mi

**Sasuke**: (no hay remedio) vamos

Así pasaron la tarde los cuatro arreglando sus cuartos

**Mikoto**: Chicos vengan a cenar

**Deidara, Naruto, Itachi y Sasuke**: si!

Ya los ocho en la mesa empezaron a platicar

**Minato**: ya tienen todo arreglado

**Naruto**: si terminamos apenas

**Fugaku**: que bien y como va su relación

**Itachi:** bien ya nos conocemos mejor

**Mikoto**: por cierto en donde estudian Deidara y Naruto

**Deidara**: yo es Akatsuki y Naruto en Konoha

**Fugaku**: dos escuelas con gran prestigio

**Kushina**: si bueno vamos a comer el postre

**Deidara y Naruto**: si!

Todos con una gota en la cabeza viendo como los dos rubios se peleaban por una rebanada de pastel empezaron a platicar entre los seis

**Minato**: y ustedes donde estudian

**Itachi**: yo en la universidad Chidori y Sasuke en Sharingan

**Kushina**: pero eso les quedara muy lejos no creen

**Fugaku**: Es cierto

**Minato**: tengo una idea porque no se trasladan, Sasuke a la escuela de Naruto e Itachi con Deidara

**Itachi**: que bueno idea Minato - San (eso me facilitara las cosas)

**Minato**: no me digas Minato - San me siento viejo solo dime Minato

**Itachi**: de acuerdo

Después de la cena todos se fueron a sus cuartos. Deidara y Naruto se encontraban en el cuarto del segundo

**Deidara**: que injusticia yo quería este cuarto

**Naruto**: deja eso Deidara, dime que es lo que haremos con nuestros padres ya se divorciaron

**Deidara**: cierto, mmmm, no se, con Itachi y Sasuke no contamos

**Naruto**: y si hacemos lo que ellos nos dijeron

**Deidara**: qué?

**Naruto**: resignarnos

**Deidara**: pues supongo que si tendremos que resignarnos ya no podemos hacer nada

Así los dos dieron por terminado el asunto y se durmieron en sus respectivos cuartos


	2. Chapter 2

El lunes por la mañana en la preparatoria Konoha

**Naruto**: Sakura como has estado

**Sakura**: bien y a ti como te fue lograron algo

**Naruto**: no por si fuera poco ahora todos vivimos en una misma casa en total somos 8

**¿?**: Deja de quejarte dobe

**Naruto**: que haces aquí teme

**Sakura**: Naruto quien es el

**Naruto**: a si perdón, Sakura el es Sasuke Uchiha y teme ella es Sakura Haruno

**Sakura**: mucho gusto

**Sasuke**: igualmente supongo que tú sabes nuestra situación

**Sakura**: así es

**Naruto**: dejando eso de lado, como es que estas aquí

**Sasuke**: bueno mi antigua escuela quedaba muy lejos por lo tanto me trasladé aquí, además de que te quejas Itachi está en la misma universidad que Deidara

**Naruto**: qué… cómo fue que no me entere

**Sasuke**:(con una gota en la cabeza) eso fue porque estabas discutiendo con Deidara de quien se quedaba con la ultima rebanada de pastel

**Naruto**: (sonrojado) e...Eso no tiene nada que ver… además…

**¿?**: Naruto

Los tres voltearon al oír que nombraban a Naruto

**Naruto**: Gaara hola

**Gaara:** hola y él quien es (dijo señalando y mirando mal al azabache)

**Sasuke**: soy Sasuke Uchiha

**Gaara**: bueno eso no importa Naruto quieres jugar un partido de tenis antes de que comiencen las clases

**Naruto**: claro

Así los dos se fueron caminando mientras platicaban de cosas triviales dejando solos a Sakura y Sasuke

**Sasuke**: esos dos son muy unidos y a todo esto quien es el mapache

**Sakura**: se llama Gaara No Sabaku es un poco serio e inspira miedo y el mejor amigo de Naruto

**Sasuke**: así que entre esos dos existe la posibilidad de que haiga alguna relación

**Sakura**: no Naru ya se le había declarado pero Gaara lo rechazo

En la clase todos estaban platicando de cosas triviales, Naruto se encontraba platicando con Sakura

**Naruto**: no puedo creer que el teme tenga que venir a la misma escuela

**Sakura:** ya déjalo Naruto ni que les fuera a tocar en la misma clase además ustedes tuvieron la culpa mira que discutir por una rebanada de pastel

**Naruto**: eso… eso es diferente además era de chocolate

**Sakur**a: que tienes contra él es muy guapo, lástima que yo tenga pareja

**Naruto**: pero aunque no tuvieras tu eres lesbiana e Ino es muy bonita (Ino era una rubia de ojos azules como los de Naruto solo que eran un poco más opacos)

**Sakura: **tienes razón

**¿?:** Bien jóvenes tomen asiento (dijo un peli plata con una bufanda que le cubría la mitad de la cara y un pasamontañas que únicamente dejaba un ojo visible su nombre Kakashi Hatake)

**Todos**: llega tarde!

**Kakashi**: lo que pasa es que hay un alumno nuevo

**Todos:** aja

**Kakashi**: Es cierto miren puedes entrar

**Naruto**: (no puede ser, que no sea el teme)

**Sakura**: quién podrá ser (este año será divertido)

Frente todo el salón apareció un azabache muy atractivo y todos se le quedaron viendo

**¿?:** Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha

**Naruto**: (no puede ser la vida me odia)

Todas las chicas: kya que guapo es!

**Sasuke**: (que molestas)

En eso pudo divisar una cabellera rubia muy conocida y pensó sin quitarle la vista de encima y poniendo una media sonrisa marca Uchiha

**Sasuke**:(me toco en el salón del dobe lo molestaré un poco)

**Naruto:** (no puede pasar nada bueno cuando sonríe y por qué no aparta la vista… porque me pongo tan nervioso)

Gaara que se había visto como se quedaban mirando esos dos le empezó a rodear un aura asesina

**Gaara**:(por que se tienen que estar mirando tan intensamente)

**Kakashi**: bueno Sasuke siéntate atrás de Naruto

**Sasuke**: claro (camino hasta su lugar cuando estuvo frente a Naruto) hola dobe

**Naruto:** no puedo creerlo habiendo un montón de salones y te quedas en el mismo que el mío

**Kakashi**: dejen de platicar y Naruto le mostraras la escuela a Sasuke

**Naruto**: (definitivamente la vida me odia) Si

Naruto le mostraba la escuela en el receso con el seño fruncido a Sasuke

**Sasuke**: deja de quejarte dobe

**Naruto**: en esta vida ya no hay justicia

**Sasuke**: hay justicia tu solo tienes mala suerte

**Naruto**: como sea

**Sasuke:** (como le estará yendo a Itachi) sigamos…

Mientras tanto en otra escuela se podía observar a un azabache y a un rubio besándose, el rubio se preguntaba cómo habían terminado en esa situación a claro ya lo recordaba

-Flash back-

Deidara se encontraba platicando con Sasori (un pelirrojo que era su mejor amigo)

**Deidara**: Sasori como ha ido tu relación con Kisame

**Sasori**: Nada bien creo que terminare con el

Itachi observa de lejos como esos dos platicaban

**Itachi**:(no puede ser ese pelirrojo no me ganara) hola Deidara

**Deidara:**(sorprendido) Que haces aquí Itachi

**Itachi**: me cambie a la misma escuela que tu

**Sasori**: Deidara quien es el

**Itachi**: oh perdón no me presente mi nombre es Itachi Uchiha

**Deidara**: Itachi el es Sasori pero eso ahora no importa dime Itachi como es que no me entere de que ibas a venir a mi escuela

**Itachi**: oh eso es por que estabas peleando con Naru por la rebanada de pastel

**Deidara**: cierto

**Sasori**: de donde se conocen

**Itachi**: bueno nos conocemos porque mms...Sxxs (no pudo seguir hablando por que le cubrieron la boca)

**Deidara**: (con mirada asesina) no digas nada no quiero que sepan nuestra situación familiar

**Itachi:** ok

**Deidara:** bueno eso no tiene importancia Sasori debes irnos si no queremos llegar tarde

**Sasori**: ok

**Itachi:** (hm, será un difícil rival pero Dei será solo mío)

En la dirección

**Itach**i: quiero que me toque en el mismo salón que Deidara Uzumaki

**Director:** eso no puede ser cursan diferentes carreras

**Itachi**: (rayos no había pensado en eso)

Así paso la mañana y en el receso Itachi se encontraba buscando a Deidara y cuando lo encontró estaba sentado platicando

**Itachi**: (no puede ser ese chico me está quitando a Dei)

Con Deidara

**Deidara:** vaya no creí que terminaras la relación y empezaras luego luego una

**Sasori**: eso no importa bueno dime Dei que relación tienes con ese tal Itachi

**Deidara**: bueno… eso…

**Itachi:** (abrazando a Deidara por atrás) hola Dei te extrañe comemos juntos

**Deidara**: (sonrojado) que te pasa por que me abrazas

**Itachi**: solo vine a ver si comíamos juntos y luego tal vez… (No pudo seguir por que le dieron un golpe en la cabeza)

**Deidara**: imbécil no había necesidad de que me abrazaras además no puedo estoy ocupado

**Itachi**: (en el suelo con un chichón en la cabeza) no seas así además…

**Deidara:** Sasori vámonos

**Sasori**:(que fuerza) ok

Iban a medio patio cuando Deidara sintió que alguien lo jalaba del brazo para atrás y luego de eso sintió un par de labios suaves sobre los suyos uniéndolos en un beso lindo que se fue volviendo apasionado. Toda la escuela estaba en shock

-Fin Flash Back-

**Itachi:** (no me dejare vencer)

**Deidara:** (pero que… me está besando…y enfrente de toda la escuela… debo admitir que besa bien… no concéntrate Deidara no te dejes llevar) enseguida que reaccionó lo aparto de el bruscamente

**Deidara**: pero que haces loco… porque me has besado

**Itachi**: quieres la verdad, me gustas

**Deidara:** (sonrojado a más no poder) no… no digas tonterías

**Itachi**: es la verdad y quiero que seas mi novio así que deja a ese pelirrojo

**Sasori:** (saliendo del shock) nosotros no somos pareja

**Itachi: **que…que acabas de decir

**Deidar**a: lo que oíste nosotros no somos pareja

**Itachi:** (no puede ser a cabo de hacer el ridículo y sentir celos de alguien que solo es su amigo) en… en serio entonces serás mi novio

**Deidara**: no

**Itachi**: pero por que

**Deidara**: eso no te incumbe (me aprovechare un poquito a ver hasta dónde llega) vámonos Sasori

**Itachi**: (no me rendiré Deidara tu serás mi novio)

Así empezaron a andar o través a caminar, una vez que estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de Itachi

**Sasori**: porque le dijiste que no

**Deidara**: Sasori quiero ver que tan lejos puede llegar, no quiero que jueguen con mis sentimientos

**Sasori: **pero sí que tiene agallas mira que besarte enfrente de toda la escuela

**Deidara**: tal vez... ya veremos qué pasa


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto**: jajajajajajajajaja

**Deidara**: no te lo dije para que te rieras Naruto

**Naruto**: jajaja Dei lo siento ya… ya me calme, no puedo creer que Itachi haya hecho algo como eso y tan serio que se veía

**Deidara**: las apariencias engañan

**Naruto**: y que harás ya me habías dicho que te gustaba y el te pidió que seas su novio y tú te has negado

**Deidara**: hay Naruto no sabes nada en situaciones como estas debes hacerte el difícil

**Naruto**: (inflando sus cachetes) claro que se ya no soy un niño

**Deidara**: con gestos como ese ni lo pareces

**Naruto**: hm pero que vas a hacer si se rinde

**Deidara**: no se rendirá oí a papa decir que los Uchiha son unos orgullosos y no aceptan la derrota

**Naruto:** ok

Mientras tanto en otra habitación se encontraba Itachi y Sasuke sentados en el piso, el segundo intentaba no reírse por lo que le acababa de contar su hermano

**Itachi:** Adelante Sasuke ríete de la desgracia de tu pobre hermano

**Sasuke:** ok jajajajaja como pudiste jaja hacer algo tan estúpido jajaja mira que dejarte llevar por los celos (agarrándose el estomago y limpiándose las lagrimas)

**Itachi:** sabes eso no me consuela

**Sasuke**: no intento consolarte

**Itachi**: Sasuke no eres de ayuda ya me gustaría verte a ti en mi situación

**Sasuke**: nunca me veras en tu situación yo si tengo autocontrol

**Itachi:** ok ok vamos a calmarnos a ver qué puedo hacer para que Deidara sea mi novio

**Sasuke**: Conquistarlo

**Itachi:** no es tan fácil ototo, mira que ya hice el ridículo en la escuela y él me dijo que no

**Sasuke**: cómo quieres que te diga que si apenas los conocimos

**Itachi**: pero eso no importa

Al siguiente dí konoha se encontraba el salón de Naruto en deportes

**¿?:** Bien chicos quiero 20 vueltas alrededor de la escuela (dijo un profesor alto con cejas pobladas y cabello en forma de tazón su nombre Gay)

**Todos:** si

**Gay:** pues empiecen

Ya avían realizado 10 vueltas cuando Sakura se acerco a platicar con Naruto

**Sakura**: Na… Naruto como… vas con lo de tu familia

**Naruto**: Dei… y yo decidimos que… lo dejaríamos así ya no podemos… hacer nada pero eso… si nadie debe enterarse que Sasuke es mi hermanastro

**Sasuke**: como si… yo quisiera tener un… hermano tan dobe como tú

**Naruto**: wa…tu de donde saliste… además no soy un dobe… que no te has enterado… lo que hizo Itachi… ayer…el es un baka

**Sakura:** eso no…importa Naruto…por cierto Sasuke… apenas es tu segundo día y…ya eres muy popular

**Naruto**: oh… es cierto

**Sasuke**: hm

**Gaara:** Na… Naruto vamos… creo que has… perdido forma

**Naruto**: wa… dejen de… aparecer de la nada

**Sasuke:** no… no aparecemos…de la nada tu… eres muy distraído y dobe… como para darte… cuenta de nuestra presencia

**Naruto**: (inflando los cachetes) No lo soy

**Sasuke**: compórtate… como alguien… de tu edad… das pena ajena

**Naruto:** sabes… teme… necesitas… una novia… haber si a si dejas de… ser tan amargado

**Sasuke**: No soy a…amargado

Así aceleraron el paso Sasuke y Naruto dejando solos a Sakura y Gaara

**Sakura**: se… olvidaron de… nosotros

**Gaara**: no me… gusta que Uchiha… pase demasiado… tiempo junto… a Naruto

**Sakura:** Gaara… tuviste tu oportunidad… y la rechazaste…deja que Naruto decida

**Gaara:** eso… es diferente…fue hace mucho

**Sakura:** fue… hace 2 años…los sentimientos…de una…persona pueden ca…cambiar…

**Gaara:** si…pero no me gusta…que Naruto…pase tiempo…con Uchiha…que tal si… intenta aprovecharse… de el

**Sakura:** no…corre peligro

**Gaara**: a…todo esto… qué relación… tienen esos dos

**Sakura**: eso…no te lo puedo…decir le prometí…a Naruto no… decir nada…ya no puedo más…ya me canse

En el salón

**Naruto:** estoy muy cansado ya no puedo

**Sakura:** yo tampoco

**Sasuke:** son muy débiles no aguantan nada

**Naruto: **perdón don perfecto por no cumplir con tus expectativas

**Sakura:** ya no empiecen de nuevo mejor dime Naruto que hizo Itachi ayer que se te veía tan contento en la mañana

**Naruto**: oh eso fue por que hizo el ridículo frente toda la universidad al besar a Dei

**Sakura**: no lo sabía, espera a Itachi le gusta Deidara

**Sasuke**: y tu como sabes de mi hermano

**Naruto:** yo se lo conté y le mostré una foto

**Sasuke**: y tu de donde tienes una foto

**Naruto:** se la saque a escondidas también te saque una a ti

**Sasuke**: pues regrésame mi foto

**Naruto: **estás loco puedo sacar mucho dinero con fotos tuyas después de todo las chicas están locas por ti

**Sasuke: **(venita en la frente) si serás dobe regrésamela

**Naruto: **(con una sonrisa burlona) no tómalo como venganza por no decirme nada y por los insultos

**Sakura: **jajaja Naruto no te conocía ese lado no creí que fueras vengativo

**Naruto**: (inflando los cachetes) pues si lo soy que tiene de malo

**Sakura: **la venganza no es buena pero debo admitir que tus venganzas no le hacen mal a nadie

**Sasuke: **a nadie…a nadie a mi me haces daño

**Sakura: **en qué forma

**Sasuke:**…

**Naruto**: entonces

**Sasuke:…**regrésame esa foto

**Naruto**: no es mas ya me voy

**Sakura**: a donde

**Naruto:** tengo que ir a ver a Gaara me dijo que quería hablar conmigo

**Sakura**: (interesante, no creí ver a Gaara celoso pero…creo que Naruto solo representa un capricho para él o puede que me equivoque el tiempo lo dirá)

**Sasuke:** (otra vez el mapache por qué tiene que estar con él…pero por qué tiene que importarme lo que haga o con quien está)

Así Naruto se fue al patio donde quedo con Gaara

**Naruto:** (para que me querrá…bueno lo sabré cuando llegue) Gaara hola

**Gaara:** hola Naruto quiero platicar contigo un asunto

**Naruto:** cual?

**Gaara: **qué relación tienes con Uchiha me he dado cuenta que se van juntos y vienen juntos por que

**Naruto: **(supongo que tendré que decirle la verdad a Gaara no le puedo mentir se dará cuenta) bueno eso es porque vivimos juntos

**Gaara:…**

**Naruto: **Gaara?

**Gaara**: … como que viven juntos por que

**Naruto**: bu...Bueno… (Que le digo a ya se) bueno eso es porque nuestros padres son amigos de la infancia y entonces decidieron que viviéramos las dos familias juntas

**Gaara: **y cada uno tiene su habitación

**Naruto: **si por que lo preguntas

**Gaara**: por nada curiosidad mejor regresemos al salón antes de que llegue Iruka-sensei

**Naruto: **ok

Cuando regresaron a su salón Sakura agarro a Naruto y se lo llevo corriendo

**Naruto: **Sakura porque me sacaste así

**Sakura**: Naruto dime que te dijo Gaara

**Naruto: **a querías saber eso pues me pregunto que por que iba y venia con el teme

**Sakura: **y que le dijiste

**Naruto: **le dije que era por que vivíamos juntos por que lo preguntas

**Sakura**: Naruto dime una cosa tú sientes algo todavía por Gaara

**Naruto**: claro, amistad

**Sakura**: (con una gota en la cabeza) algo más que amistad

**Naruto** no lo sé porque preguntas

**Sakura:** simple curiosidad

**Naruto:** que ahora todos andan muy curiosos

**Sakura:** así parece y dime como le ha ido a Dei

**Naruto:** mmmm no se la verdad es que creí que Dei y Sasori serian pareja

**Sakura**: es cierto siempre andan juntos

**Naruto:** tal vez solo es cuestión de tiempo para que anden

**Sakura:** si tal ves

**Naruto**: bueno eso lo dejamos para después mejor hay que regresar al salón antes que Iruka – Sensei

**Sakura:** no te preocupes por eso lo vi con Kakashi- Sensei

**Naruto:** y eso que tiene que ver

**Sakura**: hay Naruto no te habías dado cuenta que Kakashi- sensei e Iruka- sensei andan

**Naruto:** oh ya veo… que como fue que apenas me vengo enterando porque nadie me toma en cuenta

**Sakura**: Sasuke tiene razón Naruto eres demasiado despistado

**Naruto:** Sakura no te pongas de su parte


	4. Chapter 4

Con Itachi:

**Itachi:** (bueno no me resulto la forma directa ni hacer el ridículo que es lo que puedo hacer)

**¿?:** Disculpa eres nuevo verdad pero tengo que decirte que ese es mi lugar

**Itachi**: no me interesa

**¿?:** Soy Kisame y hazme el favor de quitarte de mi asiento

**Itachi:** no me importa quien seas y además hay mas lugares puedes sentarte en otro lado y no molestes estoy pensando

**Kisame**: (si será me ha quitado mi lugar) hm idiota

**Itachi:** lo mismo digo

Con Deidara

**Sasori:** que crees que haga ahora

**Deidara:** no lo sé eso el tendrá que verlo y hacer un gran esfuerzo para conquistarme

**Sasori**: parece que te estás divirtiendo

**Deidara**: si si me divierto (no se lo voy a poner fácil)

Con Itachi

**Itachi:** cállate tu vos me irrita

**Kisame:** devuélveme mi lugar

**Itachi:** hay más lugares

**Kisame**: (venita en la frente) si eso es lo que quieres toma (le da un puñetazo en la cara)

**Itachi:** (cabreado) ahora veras

Con Deidara:

**¿?: **Oigan hay pelea

**Sasori**: quien y quien

**¿?:** Kisame contra un chico muy guapo

**Deidara:** quién podrá ser

**Sasori**: vamos a ver

Deidara Y Sasori salieron de su salón y se dirigieron al lugar donde se llevaba a cabo la pelea ahí Deidara pudo divisar a un azabache

**Sasori**: que no es…

**Deidara:** (no puede ser como se le ocurre a ese baka pelear en la escuela) Itachi

Itachi se encontraba peleando con Kisame cuando pudo ver a Deidara acompañado de Sasori

**Itachi: **(no puede ser Sasori está con Dei) auch

**Kisame: **si no te concentras perderás

**Itachi**: (como puedo concentrarme cuando ese pelirrojo esta con mi Dei)

Así continuaron hasta que llegaron varios maestros y se llevaron a Itachi y Kisame a dirección

En la dirección

**Director: **Joven Itachi usted es nuevo y ya se anda peleando

**Itachi: **fue culpa de el yo estaba sentadito en mi lugar sin causar problemas

**Kisame**: ese era mi lugar!

**Director: **(venita en la frente) me quieren decir que todo el pleito empezó por un simple lugar

Con Deidara

**Sasori: **no creí que Itachi fuera un buscapleitos

**Deidara: **Yo tampoco pero ya ves las apariencias engañan

**Sasori: **tienes razón.

Con Itachi

**Itachi**: no puedo creer que tenga que limpiar la cafetería

**Kisame**: es tu culpa por quitarme mi lugar

**Itachi**: solo era un asiento habían más disponibles!

**Kisame:** es mi preferido

**Itachi:** sabes me recuerdas a Deidara con ese carácter

**Kisame:** Deidara Uzumaki?

**Itachi:** lo conoces?

**Kisame:** claro que lo conozco ese rubio me quito a mi novio

**Itachi**: Dei no haría eso es un ángel

**Kisame:** no lo es mira que robarme a Sasori

**Itachi:** Sasori era tu novio?

**Kisame:** si y me dejo por ese rubio

**Itachi:** (alzando el puño y con una vena en la frente) lo sabia ese tal Sasori quiere quitarme a mi Dei pero no lo permitiré

**Kisame:** a todo esto por qué dices que es un ángel si no lo es

**Itachi**: claro que lo es un poco violento pero un ángel a fin y al acabo

**Kisame:** (está loco) como digas pero tengo que aconsejarte ya que eres nuevo no intentes nada con Deidara el no es fácil de conquistar todos los que lo han intentado han fracasado se podría decir que es indomable

**Itachi**: (con una sonrisa marca Uchiha) pues no lo intentaron lo suficiente además yo tengo una ventaja que ellos no tienen (Dei caerás en mis encantos ya lo veras) jajajajajaja

**Kisame**: (se ha vuelto loco será mejor seguirle la corriente) como digas

En Konoha

Todos estaban en shock con lo que veían dos chicos se encontraban tirados en la entrada del salón dándose un beso…como habían terminado en esa situación simple los dos recordaban como paso

-Flash back-

Naruto corría a toda velocidad para no llegar tarde a la escuela

**Naruto**: (no puedo creerlo quedarme dormido cuando todos se iban temprano)

En el salón

**Sakura**: Naruto no ha llegado

**Sasuke**: (le habrá pasado algo) hm

**Gaara**: puede que se haya quedado dormido

**Sakura**: no lo creo le llame en la mañana y no me contesto

**Sasuke:** (será mejor que vaya a ver donde esta)

Con Naruto

**Naruto**: (tengo la agujeta desatada debería amarrarla….Hm….no mejor me apuro que es lo peor que puede pasar)

Cuando Sasuke abrió la puerta Naruto entro corriendo ocasionando que ambos cayeran, el segundo encima del primero pero había un pequeño detalle sus labios se juntaron dando paso al beso que se estaban llevando acabo.

-fin flash back-

**Naruto**: (no no puede ser…Sasuke me está besando…besa bien…no concéntrate Naruto)

**Sasuke**: (que bien saben los labios del dobe…no… no te fijes en eso)

**¿?:** Cof...cof perdón por interrumpir su romántico momento pero esto es una escuela se viene a estudiar no ha echar novio

Naruto y Sasuke en ese momento se separaron bruscamente el uno del otro

**Naruto y Sasuke**: (sonrojados) no somos novios

**Kakashi:** aja bueno eso no importa jóvenes siéntense en sus lugares

Todos se dirigieron a sus lugares en silencio las mujeres veían a Naruto con ojos asesinos

**Naruto**: (por que me ven si yo no tuve la culpa fue el teme)

**Sakura:** (vaya esto no me lo esperaba sí que será divertido este año)

**Gaara:** (como se atrevió ese Uchiha a besar a mi Naru)

**Sasuke:** (no puedo creerlo me acabo de besar con el dobe…y me gusto…no no no eso si que no…pero debo admitir que quiero volver a probar esos labios…no pero que me pasa no me puede gustar el dobe)

Así continuo la clase hasta que llego el receso

**Sakura**: Naruto que se siente besar a Sasuke

**Naruto:** (sonrojado) porque me preguntas eso

**Sakura:** porque se besaron

**Naruto**: fue un accidente

**Sakura:** Naruto contéstame con la verdad te gusta Sasuke

**Naruto:** no

**Sakura:** entonces contesta lo del beso ¿qué tal besa he?

**Naruto:** pues (mas sonrojado) debo admitir que besa bien (tocándose los labios) se sintió cálido

**Sakura**: mmmmmmmmm (le gustara Sasuke)

Con Sasuke

**Sasuke**: (tocándose los labios) sus labios eran suaves y con un sabor dulce….no Itachi y el dobe me están contagiando lo estúpido… a mi no me puede gustar Naruto…mejor ya no pienso en eso o terminare en un manicomio

Con Gaara:

**Gaara**: ese tonto de Uchiha como pudo besar a Naruto…no… como es que permite que él lo besara…

Sasuke se encontraba comiendo en la azotea de la escuela cuando escucho la puerta y luego...

**¿?:** Uchiha quiero que te alejes de Naruto

**Sasuke:** no eres nadie para pedirme eso mapache

**Gaara:** Soy su mejor amigo y…

**Sasuke:** y un amor olvidado…tú fuiste el estúpido que lo rechazó no yo

**Gaara:…**como...

**Sasuke:** como lo se Sakura me lo dijo así que no tienes derecho a decirme que me aleje de el

**Gaara:** te lo advierto no quiero que estés cerca de el

**Sasuke:** o si no que.

**Gaara**:…

**Sasuke:** deja que el elija con quien se queda

**Gaara:** no me vencerás (dicho eso se fue)

**Sasuke:** (pero que acabo de hacer ni que me importara el dobe…pero no quiero que ese mapache este con el… será que estoy celoso…no a lo mejor solo lo veo como un amigo y por eso no quiero que se acerque el mapache al dobe)


	5. Chapter 5

Cuando regresaron a la casa, Itachi y Sasuke se encerraron en sus habitaciones.

**Deidara**: y a esos dos que les pasa

**Naruto:** no lo sé, mejor dime como te fue con Itachi, ya se rindió

**Deidara**: no lo sé hoy no intento nada vieras que se peleo con Kisame y a ti como te fue en la escuela

**Naruto:** (sonrojado) fu…fue normal

**Deidara**: mientes si no no te sonrojarías

**Naruto:** bu…bueno bese a Sasuke

**Deidara:** y yo que te creía un inocentón

**Naruto**: fu…fue un accidente

**Deidara:** aja

Con Itachi

**Itachi:** (caminando como león enjaulado) que hago tengo la ventaja de que vivimos juntos pero Sasori es su mejor amigo que hago no me dejare vencer Dei será mío…haber la forma directa y hacer el ridículo no funciono…mmm…dijo que me tenía que esforzar…mm…ya se el plan a empieza mañana…ahora tengo que ir a comprar las cosas…mm…son las 5 tengo que aperarme a todo cerrara.

Agarro su chamarra y su dinero y…

**Itachi:** voy a salir regreso tarde no me esperen

**Deidara:** ok

Con Sasuke

**Sasuke:** porque me gusto besar al dobe…te gusta…maldita conciencia…solo te doy la respuesta que buscabas…a mi no me gusta el dobe…no te gusta lo amas…no lo amo…entonces por qué quieres probar sus labios de nuevo…mmmm por curiosidad…aja podrás intentar engañar a medio mundo y hasta a ti pero no puedes engañar al corazón, tu estas enamorado…todo esto es culpa de Itachi por contarme sus problemas amorosos

Toc toc **(toque de la puerta) **

**Sasuke**: quien

**¿?:** Soy Naruto, teme dice Dei que bajes a cenar, Itachi salió y nuestros padres llegaran tarde así que solamente comeremos los tres

**Sasuke:** ahora bajo

En la cena

**Naruto:** Dei te quedo rico

**Deidara:** claro por cierto Sasuke que se siente besar a Naruto

Cuando los dos escucharon eso casi se ahogan con la comida

**Sasuke:** (mirando asesinamente a Naruto) por que le dijiste dobe

**Naruto:** (sonrojado)que esperabas que le mintiera demás fue un accidente

**Sasuke:** eso no importa no tenias por qué estarlo divulgando

**Naruto:** como si quisiera estarte besando

**Deidara:** Sasuke contéstame la pregunta que te hice y dejen de pelear

**Sasuke**: pues no lo sé no voy a estar analizando eso además solo fue un rose (pero debo admitir que me gusto…no Sasuke no empieces de nuevo…admítelo te gusta…no no me gusta) ya termine me retiro a mi habitación

**Deidara: **(que divertido) ok

**Naruto: **hasta mañana

**Deidara**: bien Naru ahora tu que se siente besar a Sasuke

**Naruto: **Dei no me preguntes eso es muy vergonzoso

**Deidara: **debes admitir que Sasuke es atractivo

**Naruto: **pues si lo es, eso no lo niego

**Deidara: **entonces…

**Naruto**: pues se sintió bien…debo admitir que sabe besar

**Deidara: **entonces no fue un simple rose

**Naruto**: pues no

**Deidara**: mmm creo que le gustas

**Naruto**: que cosas dices yo no le gusto y el no me gusta

**Deidara**: aja

**Naruto:** es la verdad, además apenas nos conocemos y nos la pasamos peleando

**Deidara**: por algo se empieza ahora podrá ser odio luego amor

**Naruto:** eso no pasara…yo no le puedo gustar…

**Deidara**: por algo existe el refrán del odio al amor solo hay un paso

**Naruto:** no digas eso mejor vámonos a dormir

**Deidara:** ok

Entrada la 1 de la mañana Itachi llego a la casa

**Itachi:** vaya me he tardado pero todo está listo mañana empieza el plan Dei serás mío

Era un nuevo día en la escuela Konoha todos se encontraban en su salón

**Sakura**: Escucharon entrara un nuevo alumno

**Naruto:** así quien será

**Gaara:** no lo sé pero no tiene mucho que entramos así que no le será difícil ponerse al corriente

**Naruto**: tienes razón

**Kakashi:** jóvenes guarden silencio hoy tenemos un nuevo compañero adelante puedes pasar

En ese momento Naruto tenía la vista en su cuaderno dibujando

**¿?:** Mi nombre es Sai

Naruto alzó la vista viendo a un pelinegro con una sonrisa muy falsa

**Naruto:** tu!

**Sai:** nos volvemos a encontrar Naruto no debiste salir corriendo así

**Naruto:** (sonrojado) ca… cállate tu tuviste la culpa

**Sai:** yo solo te quería ayudar

**Naruto:** no era necesario

Los demás en el salón veían la escena con cierta curiosidad

**Sasuke y Gaara**: (que esos dos se conocen o por que se tratan con tanta familiaridad)

**Kakashi:** jóvenes dejen de discutir Sai te sentaras a lado de Gaara

**Sai:** y quien es

**Kakashi:** el pelirrojo que esta haya (dijo señalándolo) y Naruto te mostrara la escuela

**Naruto:** de ninguna manera!

**Sai:** porque no te he hecho nada

**Naruto:** (sonrojado) agarrarme el culo y besarme no es nada!

Silencio eso es lo que se podía observar en aquel salón todos estaban en shock por lo escuchado

**Naruto:** (no debí decir eso ahora todos me están viendo que hago)

**Gaara**: (aura asesina) (como se ha atrevido ese pelinegro a tocar a Naruto)

**Sasuke:** (como se ha atrevido a tocar y besar a mi dobe…pero que digo no es mío y a todo esto a mí que me importa donde lo toquen y lo besen)

**Sai:** no fue para tanto exageras

**Kakashi:** bueno ya que es así creo que lo más recomendable es que Gaara te enseñe la escuela y Sai no hagas ese tipo de cosas aquí en la escuela

**Gaara:** (esta me la pagas maldito pelinegro) si

Así continuaron las clases hasta que llego el receso y Sakura se llevo a Naruto arrastrándolo

**Sakura**: (venita en la frente) ahora si Naruto me vas a decir que es lo que paso con Sai (lo voy a matar como se atreve a tocarlo y besarlo… aunque no está nada mal)

**Naruto:** bueno Sakura todo empezó ayer

-Flash Back-

Naruto se dirigía de lo más alegre al mercado a comprar unas cosas que le encargo Deidara.

**Naruto: **(haber tengo que comprar muchas cosas podre con todas a ya veré que hago si no puedo)

**¿?: **Disculpa me ayudarías

**Naruto: **hm (cuándo se volteo vio a un pelinegro con una sonrisa) claro que necesitas

**¿?: **Mira mi nombre es Sai y quisiera saber si me puedes indicar dónde queda esta dirección

Naruto reviso la dirección y le dio indicaciones a Sai de donde quedaba después de eso se fue al mercado y cuando iba de regreso

**Naruto: **(descansare un poco ya no puedo) ha

**¿?:** Miren nada más que lindura tenemos aquí (dijo un chico peliblanco)

**¿?:** Es cierto y además nos trajo la comida (contesto otro peli naranja)

**Naruto: **(escucho las voces y alzo la mirada encontrándose con 5 personas a su alrededor) que es lo que quieren

**¿?:** Miren nada mas sí que tiene agallas para hablarnos así

**¿?: **Chico sabes con quienes estás hablando

**Naruto: **no lo sé y no me interesa (dijo esto para pararse y cuando iba a recoger las cosas)

**¿?: **Soy Suigetsu y tu culo nos pertenece

**Naruto: **(venita en la frente) así en ese caso ven lindura (dijo esto con una vos muy sexi)

Suigetsu se acerco a Naruto con intención de besarlo pero en ese momento Naruto aprovecho para darle un golpe con la rodilla en sus partes bajas

**Suigetsu**: haaa maldito muchacho ahora veras

**Naruto**: no les será tan fácil

**¿?:** Quien eres tú

**¿?: **Dejen a mi novio empas

**Naruto: **(al escuchar eso se voltio) Sai

**Suigetsu: **pues tu noviecito ahora nos pertenece

**Sai: **no deberían meterse con la propiedad de uno

**Naruto: **(venita en la frente) no soy un objeto y no le pertenezco a ninguno y no necesito tu ayuda (a los 10 min todos estaban en el piso inconscientes)

**Sai: **vaya que fuerza tienes, con ese cuerpo pareces indefenso

**Naruto: **(vena en la frente) no soy una chica a la que tengan que proteger

**Sai**: eso lo veremos ahora mismo

Sai se acerco a Naruto y le planto un apasionado beso después bajo su mano derecha tocándole una nalga a Naruto, este al sentir que lo tocaba salió del shock por el beso y se separo de Sai.

**Naruto: **pero que crees que haces

**Sai**: tienes razón no eres una mujer

**Naruto: **(varias venas en la frente) claro que no lo soy

**Sai**: pero lo pareces

**Naruto**: ya me arte ahora veras

Pum paz pum _**(perdón tómenlo como golpes**__)_

_-Fin flash back-_

**Naruto:** eso es lo que ocurrió

**Sakura:** mmmmmmmmm con que eso paso

**Naruto**: si es un pervertido

**Sakura:** bueno por lo menos no es feo

**Naruto:** (venita en la frente) Sa…Sakura de que parte estas


	6. Chapter 6

Gaara se encontraba enseñándole la escuela a Sai

**Gaara**: bien termine de mostrarte la escuela ahora dime qué relación tienes con Naruto

**Sai:** al parecer te gusta y la verdad no te culpo es un chico lindo

**Gaara**: no te le acerques

**Sai:** porque lo único que hice fue comprobar que era hombre

**Gaara:** (enojado) no quiero que lo toques

**Sai:** deberías sonreír de seguro te verías mas lindo con una sonrisa que con el seño fruncido

**Gaara**: tú no te metas en mis asuntos

**Sai:** de acuerdo y tú qué relación tienes con el

**Gaara**: amigos

**Sai**: pues debe ser más que tu amigo para ponerte así de celoso

**Gaara**: no soy celoso y Naru es mi mejor amigo solamente lo cuido

Con Sasuke

**Sasuke**: (por que me enojo tanto…admítelo estas enamorado…no lo estoy mejor dejo de pensar en eso) me pregunto cómo le estará yendo a Itachi

Con Itachi

**Itachi:** (bien haya voy) hola Dei

**Dei:** hola

**Itachi:** toma te traje un ramo de flores

**Deidara:** si sabes que con solo flores no me conquistaras verdad

**Itachi:** te aseguraro que esto solo es el inicio

**Deidara:** bueno entonces gracias

**Itachi:** créeme que solo es el inicio ya caerás ante mi

**Deidara:** esfuérzate no caigo con tan poco

Así Deidara se fue a su salón con el ramo de flores

**Itachi:** (o ya verás lo que te espera)

**¿?:** Te dije que él no te iba a hacer caso

**Itachi**: a ti no te importa les demostrare a todos que puedo conquistar a Dei

**Kisame**: claro pero con flores no lo vas a lograr

**Itachi:** hm esto es solo el inicio

**Kisame:** ok

Con Deidara

**¿?:** Quien te dio el ramo

**Deidara:** primero se saluda Sasori y fue Itachi

**Sasori:** debería hacer algo más que darte las flores, siempre son muy usadas

**Deidara:** dijo que solo era el comienzo

**Sasori**: mmmm (que tendrá planeado) Dei que te parece si vamos al cine hoy

**Deidara:** me parece bien

Así paso el resto del día ya los cuatro se encontraban en la casa viendo la televisión cuando tocaron la puerta

**Deidara**: Naruto te toca ve a abrir

**Naruto:** yo ayer fui por las cosas al mercado te toca abrir a ti

**Deidara**: soy mayor que tú así que ve

**Naruto:** no

**Deidara:** quieres que publique tus fotos de cuando eras bebe en tu escuela y en el Facebook

**Naruto:** ya voy a abrir (que malo es Dei mira que chantajearme)

**Deidara**: (gane)

Cuando Naruto abrió la puerta se encontró a Gaara

**Naruto:** Gaara que haces aquí, no te ves bien que te pasó?

**Gaara**: Naruto quiero un beso tuyo

**Naruto:** … que!

**Gaara:** quiero besarte

**Naruto:** pero que dices, estuviste tomando!

**Gaara**: solo un poco, además porque reaccionas así tu quería andar conmigo

**Naruto:** eso fue hace dos años, no te voy a besar, mejor vete a casa

**Gaara**: porque… a Sasuke y a ese tal Sai los besaste porque a mí no

**Naruto**: eso es diferente, yo no les dije que me besaran, lo de Sasuke fue un accidente y lo de…

**Gaara:** lo de Sai no fue un accidente y tú dejaste que te besara… que acaso te gusta

**Naruto:** no me gusta apenas y lo conozco mejor vete a descansar y cuando estés mejor hablamos si

**Gaara:** no

Gaara agarro a Naruto del brazo y lo acorralo contra la pared.

**Naruto:** que crees que haces!

**Gaara:** si no me quieres dar el beso por las buenas entonces será por las malas

Después de decir eso beso a Naruto el cual intenta zafarse del agarre.

Naruto intentaba zafarse de Gaara sin ningún resultado. Luego del beso Gaara bajo a besar el cuello.

**Naruto:** (forcejeando) Ga…Gaara…de…detente

**Gaara:** Naruto no sabes lo bien que saben tus labios te provocan adicción (volviendo a su acción anterior)

**Naruto:** (con ojos llorosos) ¡Dei…Deidara...ayu…ayu…denme!

Deidara salió corriendo al escuchar el grito de Naruto

**Deidara:** que pasa…! Maldito pervertido deja a mi hermano!

**Itachi:** Deidara que es lo que pasa por que gritas así

**Deidara:** Itachi deja de ser tan imbécil y ayúdame a alejar a este degenerado de Naruto (golpeando a Gaara)

**Itachi**: Para que si ya lo mandaste a volar (que fuerza, da miedo)

**Deidara:** Naruto estas bien no te hizo nada

**Naruto:** no me hizo nada

Itachi solo veía la escena de los hermanos después dirigió su mirada a Gaara y vio que estaba inconsciente.

**Itachi:** que haremos con el

**Deidara:** llamar a la policía

**Naruto:** no, solo esta borracho pero Gaara nunca me lastimaría

**Deidara:** (venitas en la frente) que no te lastimaría casi te viola!

**Sasuke:** se pueden callar por que tanto alboroto

**Itachi:** hay ototo – baka pues casi violan a Naru

**Sasuke:** que…quien fue el degenerado (con aura acecina)

**Deidara**: ese pelirrojo

**Sasuke**: (lo mato)

**Naruto:** no le hagan daño, mejor ayúdenme a meterlo a la casa

**Sasuke**: estás loco dobe…que ese no es el mapache

**Naruto:** no es mapache teme es Gaara

**Itachi:** lo conocen?

**Sasuke:** va en el mismo salón

Metieron a Gaara a una de las habitaciones y lo acostaron

**Deidara:** de acuerdo se quedara aquí pero eso si Naruto hoy duermes conmigo y cerraremos el cuarto con llave y una silla

**Naruto**: (con una gota en la cabeza) Dei exageras

**Itachi:** no está mal exagerar cuando se trata del bien de un hermano

**Sasuke:** es verdad además se debería llamar a la policía

**Naruto:** no Gaara no me lastimaría, es solo que hoy no estaba en sus cinco sentidos pero cuando despierte hablare con el

**Deidara:** ¡ESO SI QUE NO, NO TE HACERCARAS A ESE PERVERTIDO Y DUERMENS CONMGO YA HE DICHO!

**Naruto**: (temblando) ok (da miedo cuando se pone así)

**Sasuke**: (que carácter de seguro que si Itachi intenta meterle mano lo mata)

**Itachi:** (debo tener cuidado, no quisiera terminar en el hospital) bueno que les parece si cenamos

**Naruto**: yo no tengo hambre, me voy a mi habitación (necesito pensar unas cosas)

**Sasuke:** tengo tarea, yo también me retiro

**Itachi:** (esto es genial ahora la siguiente fase del plan) Bueno Dei ya que solo cenaremos tu y yo…

Ding Dong **(timbre de la puerta)**

**Deidara:** ahora regreso

**Itachi:** (quien será a esta hora apenas van a dar las 7, bueno no importa es hora de pasar a la fase dos)

**Deidara:** hola Sasori

Itachi al escuchar ese nombre salió corriendo a la puerta

**Sasori:** Deidara vine por ti

**Itachi:** a donde van (maldito Sasori me arruina los planes)

**Sasori**: al cine

**Deidara:** lo siento Sasori hoy no puedo salir surgió un inconveniente

**Sasori:** cual

**Itachi:** un pervertido intento propasarse con Naru

**Sasori:** está bien en ese caso me voy por cierto tu porque estás aquí

**Deidara:** (es cierto no le he dicho nada se me había olvidado) pu…pues…

**Itachi:** somos novios (dicho eso cerró la puerta enfrente de un impresionado Sasori)

**Deidara**: porque le has dicho eso!

**Itachi**: porque si, ahora me retiro estaré en la cocina y recuerda Dei que las flores solo fueron el comienzo, te conquistare

Seguido de eso se fue

**Deidara:** (sonrojado) Idiota, que planeara ahora


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto se encontraba en su habitación acostado en la cama

**Naruto:** (por que Gaara tomo…la verdad es que si me dio miedo que haya hecho eso…por que se habrá puesto así…cuando despierte le preguntare) ha

Con Sasuke

**Sasuke:** (maldito mapache como se atreve a tocar a mi Naruto…por que me interesa tanto…será que en verdad me gusta el dobe…no eso no es posible)

Con Itachi

**Itachi:** (bueno ya tengo la cena lista ahora solo faltan unos detalles pero como distraigo a Dei…mmm…ya se) Dei

**Deidara**: que quieres Itachi

**Itachi**: me harías el favor de ir a ver cómo están los chicos me preocupa Naru

**Deidara:** es cierto tengo que hablar con el ahora bajo (se dirigió a la habitación de Naruto)

**Itachi:** (sonrisa de lado) bueno ahora a preparar todo

En la habitación de Naruto

Toc toc

**Naruto**: adelante

**Deidara**: Naru tenemos que hablar de ese tal Gaara

**Naruto:** Dei…Gaara no es malo…no me lastimaría…y no se porque ha bebido deja que hable con el mañana

**Deidara:** de acuerdo pero si intenta algo mas lo mato

**Naruto:** entendido

**Deidara:** bueno ya me voy

Con Itachi

Itachi se dirigió a su habitación y de ahí saco unas cosas que había comprado ayer. Cuando Deidara bajo a cenar se sorprendió por lo que veía

**Deidara**: que es todo esto

**Itachi:** una cena romántica…me acompañas…

El comedor se encontraba decorado por velas aromáticas, en el centro de la mesa había un florero con tres rosas y también tenia pétalos de rosa alrededor y por último detalle se encontraba una botella de vino blanco

**Itachi**: vamos Dei ven a sentarte no dejaras que todo esto se desperdicie verdad

**Deidara:** me impresionas Itachi (se fue a sentar) dime qué clase de comida es esta

**Itachi:** comida francesa… después de todo Paris es conocido como la capital del amor

**Deidara**: (sonrojado) vaya (que romántico) es muy lindo de tu parte

**Itachi:** (bueno ya logre que se sonrojara) gracias

Así los dos empezaron a cenar cuando terminaron Itachi se paro

**Itachi:** espera aquí Dei ahora regreso

**Deidara**: ok

En la cocina

**Itachi:** (Dei quedo impresionado con eso)

En el comedor

**Deidara**: (vaya me ha impresionado…debo admitir que me ha gustado este detalle nadie lo había hecho)

**Itachi:** aquí traigo el postre Dei

**Deidara**: que es

Itachi dejo frente a Deidara Brownies en forma de corazón

**Deidara**: (que romántico…) gracias

**Itachi:** de nada…empezamos

Así los dos comieron los Brownies cuando terminaron…

**Deidara:** Itachi debo admitir que me has impresionado nadie había hecho esto…me ha gustado…tengo un pregunta donde compraste la comida

**Itachi:** yo la hice todo lo que hice hoy fue para ti

**Dedidara:** (sonrojado) cocinas bien…te quedo delicioso

**Itachi:** no tan delicioso como tú te ves

Dicho eso se fue acercando a Deidara

**Itachi:** (solo un poco mas y lo besare)

**Deidara:** (es muy lindo de su parte…creo que por hoy cederé…tengo muchas ganas de besarlo)

Así los dos con ese pensamiento se acercaron lentamente y cuando estaban por besarse…

**¿?:** Ya llegamos

Itachi y Deidara se separaron bruscamente

**¿?:** Chicos solamente están ustedes

**Itachi:** (que no pudieron tardar más estaba a punto de besar a Dei) no Naru y Sasuke se encuentran en sus habitaciones Minato

**Minato**: y todo esto que es…

**Kushina**: que no ves una cena romántica

**Fugaku:** tenían una cena romántica ustedes dos

**Deidara**: (sonrojado) me retiro a mi habitación hasta mañana

**Itachi:** yo también me retiro

Así los cuatro padres se quedaron solos en el comedor

**Minato**: creo que es hora de decirles la verdad no creen

**Mikoto:** si tienes razón mañana hablamos con todos

**Kushina:** ahora vamos a dormir

En la mañana Naruto se paro temprano y se dirigió a la habitación donde habían dejado a Gaara

**Naruto:** (muy bien aquí voy)

Toc toc

**Naruto: **tal vez todavía esta dormido

Con ese pensamiento entro a la habitación y se acerco a la cama

**Naruto**: Gaara despierta

**Gaara: **cinco minutos mas

**Naruto**: Gaara necesito hablar contigo

**Gaara**: Naruto…que haces aquí

**Naruto: **esta es mi casa

**Gaara: **(se sentó en la cama) y que hago aquí

**Naruto: **no lo recuerdas

**Gaara**: no que paso

**Naruto: **bu…bueno lo que paso es que…

**¿?:** Intentaste violar ayer al dobe y Deidara te noqueó

**Gaara: **…que…eso es cierto Naruto

**Naruto: **(maldito teme yo que me levanté temprano para hablar a solas) Bueno… si es verdad…y tú qué haces aquí teme no deberías estar dormido

**Sasuke**: Sospeche que aprovecharías que todos estábamos dormidos para hablar con el mapache así que me levante temprano

**Gaara: **(parece que he perdido…no merezco que Naru se fije en mi después de lo de ayer) y no lo querías dejar solo conmigo

**Sasuke: **(sonrojado) pues la verdad no que tal si volvías a intentar aprovecharte del dobe

**Naruto**: Gaara no haría eso

**Gaara: **Naruto lo siento…la verdad es que no recuerdo lo que paso ayer…perdón por haberte lastimado

**Naruto**: no importa pero dime una cosa porque lo hiciste

**Gaara:** no lo recuerdo…creo que es mejor que me retire

**Naruto:** está bien

**Sasuke:** sabes dobe eres demasiado amable así cualquiera podría aprovecharse de ti

**Naruto:** (mirada asesina) a ti quien te pregunto

Gaara se paró de la cama para seguido dirigirse a la puerta cuando paso por a lado de Sasuke le dijo

**Gaara:** cuídalo Uchiha…admito mi derrota

**Sasuke**: (sonrojado) de que hablas

**Gaara**: te gusta Naru…lo sé por la forma en que lo miras…y como te preocupas por el

Dicho eso salió de la casa y se dirigió a la suya

**Naruto**: que fue lo que te dijo teme

**Sasuke:** no importa

**Naruto:** pero te has sonrojado debe ser importante…vamos teme puedes confiar en mi

Sasuke en ese momento metió a Naruto a la habitación y lo beso

**Sasuke:** (por que hice eso…es solo que cuando habla me dan ganas de probar esos labios…y era la única forma de que no preguntara más)

**Naruto:** (me está besando otra vez…tenía muchas ganas de probar sus labios…son tan cálidos)

Naruto respondió el beso pasando sus manos por la nuca de Sasuke y este paso sus manos a la cintura del primero después de cerrar la puerta, fue dirigiendo a Naruto a la cama y lo recostó en ella

**Sasuke:** (quiero probar mas… un beso ya no es suficiente)

**Naruto:** (que bien besa el teme)

Así Sasuke bajo al cuello de Naruto para seguir besándolo. Naruto solo soltaba suaves gemidos con la acción de Sasuke, los dos ya se estaban poniendo duros cuando…

**Kushina:** Chicos bajen tenemos que hablar con todos ustedes

En ese momento Naruto y Sasuke se dieron cuenta de lo que estaban a punto de hacer y se separaron.

**Naruto:** (pero que rayos me paso…lo iba a hacer con el teme) será mejor que me vaya

Dicho eso salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la suya

Con Naruto

**Naruto:** estaba a punto de hacerlo con el teme (se fijo en su pequeño problema) supongo que antes de bajar tengo que solucionar el problema (dicho eso se metió a la ducha)

Con Sasuke:

**Sasuke:** casi termino haciendo al dobe mío…creo que ya no hay duda me gusta el dobe…aunque quizás solo sea atracción


	8. Chapter 8

Después de un rato los cuatro bajaron y se dirigieron al comedor

**Minato**: bueno la situación es esta tenemos que irnos mañana a un viaje de negocios

**Fugaku:** se quedaran solos por dos semanas les dejaremos dinero por si lo necesitan

**Kushina**: Itachi y Deidara se quedaran a cargo

**Naruto:** no es justo ya no somos unos niños

**Minato**: eso no importa además en dos días estarán de puente

**Deidara:** yo pienso trabajar en ente puente por lo tanto solo estaría aquí en las noches

**Minato**: (serio) porque no nos habías comentado

**Deidara**: por eso mismo no me iban a dejar

**Mikoto:** bueno eso no importa todavía queda Itachi

**Itachi:** antes de que sigamos con eso porque no dejan trabajar a Deidara

**Minato:** supongo que ya que estamos todos juntos tenemos que decirles

**Kushina:** este día llegaría ellos tienen que saber

**Naruto:** saber que

**Minato:** bueno Deidara y Naruto ustedes son especiales supongo que ya se han dado cuenta que no son como los demás hombres

**Kushina**: lo que queremos decir es que sus facciones son más delicadas a las de un hombre normal

**Naruto:** supongo

**Minato:** bueno eso es porque ustedes son donceles

**Sasuke:** que es un doncel

**Fugaku:** es un hombre que tiene la capacidad de embarazarse como una mujer

**Deidara**: …

**Naruto**: …

**Minato: **es por eso que tenemos cuidado con ustedes

**Kushina: **por eso no nos sorprendió que a los dos les gustaran los hombres

**Deidara**: …

**Naruto: **…

**Minato: **y digan algo

**Deidara: **…

**Naruto: **…

**Mikoto**: chicos se encuentran bien

**Deidara**: …

**Naruto:** …

**Fugaku**: creo que están en shock

**Deidara**: (saliendo del shock)…por…por qué no nos habían dicho

**Naruto**: …

**Sasuke**:(tronándole los dedos enfrente) dobe despierta

**Naruto**: …lo siento pero es mucha información

**Kushina**: bueno así están las cosas perdón por no decirles pero pues no queríamos que se lo tomaran así tan serios

**Itachi:** bueno eso si fue sorpresa ahora volviendo al tema principal yo me voy a trabajar con Dei (tomare ventaja de la situación)

**Deidara:** Que eso jamás

**Fugaku**: es muy buena idea así no estará solo y nadie intentara algo con Deidara, Sasuke cuidara de Naruto

**Minato**: no lo había pensado así pero me parece perfecto

**Itachi:** (bien)

**Deidara:** dejen de hacer planes sin consultarnos a Naruto y a mi ya no somos unos niños podemos defendernos

**Itachi:** nada de eso que tal si algún pervertido intenta violarte quien te protegería

**Deidara:** no exageres eso no pasara además corro más riesgo contigo

**Kushina**: ya está decidido Itachi cuidara de Dei y Sasuke de Naru

**Naruto:** no te escucharon Dei

**Deidara**: esto es lo peor tenemos unos padres irresponsables

**Sasuke**: y porque tengo que cuidar yo de ti dobe

**Naruto:** no te quejes yo no te lo pedí

**Itachi:** ya no se peleen véanlo por el lado positivo se conocerán mas

Al escuchar eso Naruto y Sasuke se sonrojaron de sobremanera ya que recordaron lo que había pasado hace unos minutos

Después de la plática se dirigieron a sus respectivas escuelas

En Konoha

**Naruto: **hola Sakura

**Sakura**: hola Naruto como estas

**Naruto**: bien Sakura tengo que decirte algo

**Sakura**: que es

**Naruto: **bueno varas ayer Gaara llego a mi casa un poco tomado y pues me beso, hoy en la mañana hable con él, después Gaara le dijo algo a Sasuke y este se sonrojo

**Sakura: **y

**Naruto: **(sonrojándose) bueno yo le pregunte a Sasuke que le había dicho Gaara pero no me quiso contestar y después de eso me beso

**Sakura: **enserió y tu como reaccionaste

**Naruto**: le correspondí el beso

**Sakura: **entonces te gusta Sasuke

**Naruto**: creo que si

**Sakura**: ya me esperaba que te gustara después de todo viven juntos tu aceptaste tus sentimientos ahora faltan los de Sasuke

**Naruto**: si pero como hare para saber si me corresponde y no soy un simple juego?

**Sakura:** no te preocupes Naru déjamelo a mí por ahora hazte el difícil

**Naruto:** ok, tu eres la experta

**¿?:** Hola Naruto, quería volver a disculparme por lo de ayer

**Naruto:** (con una sonrisa) no te preocupes Gaara

**Sasuke**: Dobe enserió eres demasiado amable deberías por lo menos preocuparte

**Naruto:** primero que nada teme se saluda y luego te quejas, además no hay de qué preocuparse Gaara no me lastimaría

**Gaara**: de verdad lo siento te prometo que no volverá a ocurrir

**Naruto**: ves teme

**Sasuke**: como sea

En Akatsuki

**Sasori:** Deidara es verdad lo que dijo Itachi ayer

**Deidara:** no

**Sasori:** entonces dime porque estaba ayer en tu casa

**Deidara**: vivimos juntos, nuestros padres lo decidieron

**Sasori:** y a ti te gusta Itachi

**Deidara**: (sonrojado) bueno… yo… creo…que si

**Sasori:** (enojado) entonces le darás el si

**Deidara**: eso todavía no lo decido pero puede que si

**Sasori:** Dei tengo que decirte algo muy importante

**Deidara**: que es…

**Sasori:** me gustas…y ya que Itachi está logrando conquistarte quiero que sepas que yo lo hare luchare por tu amor (Seguido de eso se fue)

**Deidara:** (sonrojado) Sasori corresponde mis sentimientos…pero Itachi ha hecho un gran esfuerzo por conquistarme no es justo que lo deje así…que hare…

En konoha

**Sasuke: **(por qué me gusta besar al dobe…de seguro que si no nos hubieran interrumpido lo hacia mío)

**¿?:** Hola Uchiha

**Sasuke**: que quieres pervertido

**¿?**: Mi nombre es Sai y quería hablar contigo

**Sasuke: **no tengo tiempo para esto

**Sai: **iré directo al grano quiero que me des concejos de como conquistar a alguien

**Sasuke**: cómo quieres que sepa eso no soy Cupido ve a preguntarle alguien más (dicho eso se fue dejando solo a Sai)

**Sai: **(parece que no me quiere ayudar bien iré con el siguiente) Hola Naru…

**Naruto: **(o no es el pervertido) aléjate de mi

**Sai**: no te hare nada solo quiero preguntarte cómo puedo conquistar a alguien

**Naruto: **eso no lo sé pregúntaselo de forma directa

**Sai: **ok (seguido de eso se fue)

**Sai: **hola Gaara

**Gaara: **que quieres

**Sai: **me gustas y quiero tener sexo contigo

**Gaara: **que bien…un momento que acabas de decir

**Sai: **que me gustas y quiero sexo contigo

**Gaara: **estás loco no pienso acostarme contigo

**Sai: **por que

**Gaara**: en primero no me gustas y en segundo estoy interesado en alguien más

**Sai: **yo podría hacer que olvides a ese alguien

**Gaara: **inténtalo si quieres pero no creo que lo logres

**Sai: **ya veras, vamos a mi casa

**Gaara: **estás loco primero tendrás que conquistarme, no me acuesto con cualquiera…!pervertido! (seguido de eso se fue)

**Sai: **ok, tendré que comprar un libro donde diga como conquistar a alguien

Así paso el resto del día y Naruto, Deidara, Sasuke e Itachi se dirigían a su casa, cuando llegaron Deidara se llevo a Naruto a su cuarto

**Deidara**: Naruto necesito tu concejo

**Naruto: **que…yo no sé dar concejos

**Deidara: **solo escúchame…mira Sasori me dijo que le gustaba y que pelearía por mi amor, a mí también me gusta pero Itachi se ha esforzado mucho por conquistarme y no sé qué hacer

**Naruto: **lo sabia solo era cuestión de tiempo…pero no es justo para Itachi…Dei tienes que someter a Sasori a la misma prueba que Itachi así los dos estarán iguales

**Deidara: **tienes razón no es justo para Itachi…Sasori también tiene que conquistarme

**Naruto**: eso, además que a ti te guste Sasori no importa los sentimientos pueden cambiar.


	9. Chapter 9

Al día siguiente se podía ver a Minato, Fugaku, Mikoto y Kushina corriendo de un lado a otro y los otros cuatro viendo la escena

**Minato**: no puedo creer que no sonara ninguno de los despertadores

**Deidara y Naruto**: (la venganza es dulce)

**Fugaku**: yo tengo los pasajes del avión

**Mikoto:** bueno ya nos vamos cuídense

**Kushina:** nada de fiestas en la casa

Así se Fueron los cuatro dejando solos a los demás

**Deidara**: bueno yo ya me voy tengo que encontrar trabajo e ir a la escuela nos vemos al rato

**Itachi:** yo te acompaño

**Naruto:** suerte

**Sasuke:** hm también tenemos que irnos dobe o llegaremos tarde

**Naruto:** si pero Sasuke quería preguntarte algo

**Sasuke:** y que es

**Naruto:** (sonrojado) bu…bueno es sobre lo que paso el otro día en la habitación

**Sasuke:** (sonrojado) solo olvídalo no volverá a pasar

**Naruto:** (deprimido) ok (pensé que tal vez le gustaría pero parece que no) vámonos

Así los dos se dirigieron a la escuela cuando llegaron Naruto se fue a hablar con Sakura

**Sakura:** hola Naru, paso algo te ves deprimido

**Naruto:** Sakura a Sasuke yo no le gusto de seguro que lo del otro día lo hizo para jugar con mis sentimientos

**Sakura:** pues haremos que sus sentimientos cambien…mira ahora lo que tienes que hacer es seducirlo, cuando estén en la casa ponte ropa pegada y si intenta tocarte tú te alejas

**Naruto:** está bien pero recuerda que habrá puente como me dirás que hacer

**Sakura**: no te preocupes por eso tu solo confía en mi

Con Sai

**Sai:** (de acuerdo termine de leer el libro hora de ponerlo es practica) hola Gaa-chan

**Gaara:** (venitas en la frente) No me digas Gaa-chan

**Sai:** por que se oye lindo y lo primero que se tiene que hacer para conquistar a alguien es ponerle un apodo.

**Gaara:** de donde sacaste semejante estupidez

**Sai**: de un libro ahora (toma a Gaara de la cintura y le da un beso)

Gaara después de unos minutos se separa bruscamente de Sai

**Gaara:** (sonrojado) pero que crees que haces pervertido

**Sai:** el segundo paso en darte un beso

**Gaara:** Ahora veras (golpea a Sai hasta dejarlo inconsciente y se va)

Naruto iba caminando por el pasillo cuando...

**Naruto:** Sai! (esta inconsciente tengo que llevarlo a la enfermería)

Una vez un la enfermería

**Sai:** dónde estoy?

**Naruto:** en la enfermería, dime Sai que te paso

**Sai:** Naruto no funciono le dije directamente que me gustaba y quería acostarme con el…

**Naruto:** Sai eres un pervertido! No me sorprende que te rechazaran

**Sai:** me dijo que tenía que conquistarlo primero

**Naruto:** dime Sai quien es la persona que te gusta

**Sai:** Gaa-chan

**Naruto:** Gaara? … ¡te volviste loco no puedes decirle así con razón te golpeo!

**Sai:** pero leí un libro que decía que primero se tenía que ponerle un apodo lindo a la persona y después besarlo…hice lo mismo y me golpeo

**Naruto**: (que clase de libros lee) Mira Sai un libro no puede decirte como conquistar a una persona

**Sai:** entonces que hago…

**Naruto:** … hay que ir con un experto de seguro nos aconsejará que es lo que debemos hacer…

**Sai:** está bien

Despues de un rato que anduvieron buscando…

**¿?**: Qué bueno que vinieron a mí… no se preocupen yo con gusto les ayudare

**Naruto:** ves Sai te dije que Sakura nos ayudaría

**Sai:** y que es lo que tenemos que hacer

**Sakura**: primero lo primero... se juntaran en tu casa Naruto…

**Naruto**: porque en la mía

**Sakura:** Porque yo lo digo…ahora lo segundo para ti Naru ya te dije ponte ropa pegada y si intenta algo aléjate solo lo calentaras…ahora Sai lo tuyo será más complicado

**Naruto:** y que haremos

**Sakura:** … mmm… ya se primero que nada tendrás que acostumbrarlo a que le digas Gaa-chan así será menos complicado, cuando hables con el dile así además intenta esquivar todos sus golpes no queremos que te mate antes de tiempo… mañana les diré que más tienen que hacer por el momento será solo eso…así que decidan la hora...

**Naruto:** te parece bien a las 3

**Sai:** por mí no hay problema

**Sakura:** perfecto, Naru dame tu correo así estaremos en contacto

**Naruto:** de acuerdo

**Sakura:** y dime Naru como le va a Deidara

**Naruto:** bueno solo digamos que Itachi tiene una competencia muy fuerte

**Sakura:** mmmm

Con Deidara

**Deidara:** (que hare como le digo a Itachi que Sasori gusta de mi)

**¿?:** Hola Deidara

**Deidara:** hm que quieres Kisame

**Kisame:** bueno primero se saluda segundo quiero tu ayuda para volver con Sasori

**Deidara:** no tengo por qué ayudarte ese es asunto entre ustedes dos, no mío

**Kisame:** tu ya tienes a Itachi es que piensas andar con los dos

**Deidara:** (venitas en la frente) crees que soy un cualquiera para estarlos engañando

**Kisame**: no me sorprendería

**Deidara:** ahora veras con quien estas tratando

Deidara yKisame se empezaron a pelear en el pasillo hasta que apareció Itachi

**Itachi**: que crees que haces…por qué golpeas a mi ángel

**Deidara:** (sonrojado) Itachi que haces aquí

**Itachi**: bueno ya que ayer nos interrumpieron quería ver si podía besarte hoy

**Deidara:** (mas sonrojado) yo…lo siento Itachi no puedo

**Kisame:** y dices que no los engañas…eres un cualquiera

**Itachi:** no te permito que le hables así a Dei

**Kisame:** que no te das cuenta que el solo quiere jugar con tus sentimientos

**Deidara:** eso no es cierto…yo no jugaría con los sentimientos de una persona.

**Kisame:** y lo que estás haciendo que es…estás jugando con los sentimientos de Sasori e Itachi

**Itachi: **y Sasori que tiene que ver…Dei… no me digas que andas con el…

**Deidara: **no yo no ando con nadie…Sasori se me declaro…dijo que le gustaba…y que lucharía por mi…ya que tú estabas logrando conquistarme…yo no planeo jugar con los sentimientos de nadie (dicho eso salió corriendo del lugar)

**Itachi**: Dei…lograre conquistarte no permitiré que nadie más me gane

**Kisame**: en ese caso te propongo un trato

**Itachi: **que te hace pensar que aceptare

**Kisame: **solo escucha…ayúdame a recuperar a Sasori y así tendrás el camino libre para conquistar a Deidara

**Itachi**: no necesito la ayuda de nadie…si conquisto a Dei será por mi esfuerzo no por alguien más y si Sasori me gana lo aceptare con tal de verlo feliz ahora si me disculpas tengo que irlo a buscar


	10. Chapter 10

Deidara se encontraba en el patio bajo un árbol con la cabeza gacha

**Deidara**: (yo no quiero jugar con los sentimientos de alguien…pero Kisame tiene razón lo que estoy haciendo está mal) que hare

**¿?:** No creo que estés jugando con los sentimientos de alguien…solo estas confundido Dei

**Deidara**: Itachi no deberías estar aquí

**Itachi:** quería estar a tu lado, escúchame Dei no creo que juegues con los sentimientos de las personas solo estas confundido por no saber qué hacer…no deberías mortificarte deja que tu corazón elija es el mejor concejero que podrás encontrar, en cosas del amor solo él sabe la solución

**Deidara: **pero aunque te elija a ti o a Sasori cualquiera de los dos saldrá herido

**Itachi:** Dei siempre sale uno perdiendo cuando más de una persona va por el mismo chico…vamos quita esa cara y regálame una sonrisa

**Deidara**: (sonrojado) Itachi…Gracias (mostrando una sonrisa)

**Itachi:** ves así te ves más lindo…bueno ahora que estas mejor toma (le entrega una caja de chocolates con un Acanto.)

**Deidara**: por que el acanto

**Itachi:** por qué significa Nada podrá separarnos.

**Deidara: **(sonrojado) tonto

**Itachi: **bueno creo que debemos regresar pronto tocara la siguiente clase

**Deidara: **tienes razón

**Itachi: **por cierto Dei nos vemos a la salida recuerda que hoy empezamos a trabajar

**Deidara**: no me lo recuerdes aun no sé como convenciste al dueño para trabajar conmigo se supone que solo buscaban a uno

**Itachi:** bueno si lo quieres saber te lo diré

-Flash back-

Se encontraban Deidara e Itachi caminando por las calles buscando empleo.

**Itachi:** Dei debemos buscar un lugar donde pidan dos empleados para estar juntos

**Deidara**: ni lo pienses, no tienes por qué cuidarme yo se me defender solo no es necesario que tengamos que estar juntos

**Itachi:** hay Dei pero si no estoy cerca tuyo no podre concentrarme en el trabajo y Minato se enojara por que como eres muy lindo algún pervertido se acercara a ti y tu no podrás defenderte luego te violara y no serás mío y Minato me matara por no estar contigo

**Deidara:** Itachi exageras eso nunca pasara

**Itachi:** cómo puedes saberlo no puedes ver el futuro

Así siguieron caminando hasta que Deidara se paro enfrente a un bar

**Deidara:** muy bien Itachi te demostrare que yo puedo defenderme solo y para eso trabajare aquí

**Itachi:** no puedes que pensara Minato si te viera trabajar aquí

**Deidara:** ellos no estarán aquí por dos semanas no tienen por qué enterarse

**Itachi:** muy bien si así lo quieres yo también solicitare empleo ahí

**Deidara:** (de que me preocupo solo solicitan a uno es imposible que le den empleo) de acurdo entremos

Cuando entraron preguntaron a uno de los empleados donde podían pedir el empleo, este los llevo con el dueño del lugar

**Dueño:** saben que solo queremos a uno verdad?

**Deidara:** si

**Dueño:** bueno la verdad es que los dos son atractivos venderían mucho pero tu rubio pareces muy débil no creo que trabajar en un bar sea bueno para ti intentaran propasarse contigo

**Itachi:** ves Dei te lo dije mejor vamos a buscar otro lugar

**Deidara**: no yo quiero trabajar aquí y señor no soy débil se defenderme solo

**Dueño:** de acuerdo entonces tienes el empleo

**Itachi:** señor quiero hablar con usted en privado

Cuando los dos se alejaron lo suficiente de Deidara

**Itachi:** señor yo también quiero trabajar aquí

**Dueño**: eso no se puede chico solo tengo para pagar el sueldo de uno

**Itachi:** le diré algo sabe Dei y yo somos novios y sé que puede defenderse solo pero no me lo perdonaría si le llegara a pasar algo

**Dueño:** lo siento no puedo hacer nada

**Itachi:** págueme la mitad del sueldo, el dinero no me importa solo quiero proteger a Dei, imagínese si su padre se entera que un pervertido se ha aprovechado de su hijo podría demandarlo a usted… sabe el padre de Dei es muy rico (una pequeña mentira no hace ningún daño)

**Dueño:** de acuerdo pueden trabajar los dos juntos (no quiero enfrentar una demanda)

-Fi flash back-

**Itachi**: así fue como convencí al dueño

**Deidara:** eres un aprovechado y un chantajista

**Itachi**: así es la vida…ahora vamos

En Konoha se podía ver a Sai intentando esquivar los golpes de Gaara, mientras los demás solo veían la escena

**Naruto:** crees que Sai logre conquistar a Gaara

**Sakura**: no hay de qué preocuparse si sigue mis consejos…mira que bien esquiva los golpes de seguro que serán pareja…a que soy mejor que Cupido

**Naruto:** no exageres Sakura

**Sakura:** claro que exagero será un verdadero reto hacer que esos dos se junten

**Naruto**: bueno cambiando de tema como ha estado Ino no la he visto desde hace mucho

**Sakura:** bien… ya casi llevamos dos años

**Naruto:** y que le darás en su aniversario

**Sakura:** eso es sorpresa ya lo tengo todo planeado

**Naruto:** que bueno (en ese momento se escucho un gran golpe) ya le dio

**Sakura**: si…hay que llevarlo a la enfermería

Así los dos llevaron a Sai a la enfermería y una vez que este despertó

**Sai:** Gaa- chan sí que golpea fuerte

**Sakura:** pero tan siquiera lograste dos avances

**Naruto:** y cuales son

**Sakura:** la primera y más importante que no te matara, la segunda lograste sonrojarlo

**Naruto**: (con una gota en la cabeza) creí que sería algo más serio

**Sakura:** claro que lo es… recuerden que mañana se tienen que juntar

**Naruto Y Sai**: si

Deidara E itachi se dirigían a su trabajo

**Itachi:** estoy tan emocionado pasare todo el día protegiéndote de viejos pervertidos

**Deidara:** enserio Itachi no me vayas a humillar y menos decir que eres mi novio

**Itachi:** porque no, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que lo seas y por lo visto Sasori no ha hecho ningún movimiento

**Deidara:** sabes te pareces a nuestros padres todos son unos locos

**Itachi:** por algo somos familia

**Deidara:** no hay remedio

Sasuke y Naruto ya habían llegado a la casa, enseguida de eso Naruto se fue a cambiar y puso en práctica el concejo de Sakura. Después de un rato bajo y se dirigió a la cocina

**Naruto:** Teme quieres algo de tomar

**Sasuke:** Si tráeme un vaso con agua

Este se encontraba viendo la televisión, cuando llego Naruto a su lado se impresiono. Naruto vestía un short corto dejando así ver un poco de sus piernas y una playera negra sin mangas que quedada pegada a su cuerpo

**Naruto:** toma (luego que se lo dio se sentó a su lado)

**Sasuke:** (Vaya que bien se ve el dobe así, siento que me estoy poniendo duro con solo verlo)

**Naruto:** (creo que está funcionando) te pasa algo teme te veo muy nervioso

**Sasuke:** Do…dobe podrías ir a cambiarte

**Naruto**: por que

**Sasuke:** vestido así solo atraerías a pervertidos (si no hago algo voy a terminar haciéndolo con él)

**Naruto:** no exageres teme…hoy no voy salir por eso me pongo esta ropa hace mucho que no la usaba…mmm. Iré por palomitas quieres teme

**Sasuke:** está bien

Naruto se paro dejando ver su trasero y se dirigió a la cocina

**Sasuke**: (pero que bien está el dobe ya no resisto)

Después de ese pensamiento se paro y fue a la cocina, cuando entro vio a Naruto agachado buscando las palomitas

**Naruto:** (ya está aquí) teme creo que no hay palomitas

Sasuke no le contesto solo agarró a Naruto y lo posiciono en la mesa, Naruto iba a quejarse pero Sasuke lo beso


	11. Chapter 11

**Naruto:** (creo que me he excedido…mmm…quiero más….no Naruto concéntrate sigue con el plan, no te dejes llevar por la pación) ha Sa…Sasuke…ah…para

**Sasuke:** vamos Naruto se que tu también quieres seguir con esto…mira ya te estás poniendo duro (tocando su pene)

**Naruto:** (si quiero seguir pero…) N…ah…no…Sa…Sasuke…ha…pa…para

Después de decir eso se alejo bruscamente de Sasuke y se fue corriendo a su habitación. Sasuke fue tras el…

**Sasuke:** (maldito dobe mira que hacerme esto) Naruto abre

**Naruto:** no intentaras violarme

**Sasuke**: mira que ha sido por tu culpa que yo esté en este estado afronta las consecuencias de tus actos

**Naruto:** supongo que tienes razón…pero no tendremos sexo…toma un baño de agua fría o puedes consolarte tu solo

**Sasuke**: Dobe no puedes hacerme esto vamos abre

**Naruto**: no

**Sasuke:** vamos Naruto tú estas igual que yo

**Naruto:** pues entonces temaré un baño para que se me baje…además recuerda que soy doncel debo de cuidarme

**Sasuke:** (rayos) hm

Se va dejando a Naruto solo.

**Naruto:** (vaya me salvé esto es más difícil de lo que pensé)

Con Deidara e Itachi:

**Itachi:** Dei te ves muy hermoso sabes

**Deidara:** Itachi hay clientes deja de perder el tiempo y ve a atenderlos

**Itachi:** lo que tu ordenes

**Deidara:** ha (Itachi si que se está esforzando) mm otro cliente

**Cliente:** Hola hermosura

**Deidara:** que es lo que se le ofrece

**Cliente**: te quiero a ti

**Deidara:** (tonto) no se puede aquí solo se vende alcohol

**Cliente:** vamos lindura… compláceme y te daré una buena propina

**Itachi**: ya le dijo que aquí solo se venden bebidas alcohólicas

**Cliente:** y tú que… esto no te incumbe…no estoy hablando contigo si no con el rubio

**Itachi:** me incumbe porque él es mi novio y no permitiré que le falte al respeto

**Deidara**: basta Itachi te agradezco tu preocupación pero se cuidarme solo

En ese momento volteo y vio llegar a Sasori con un chavo de cabello gris

**Deidara:** (quizás solo sean amigos)

**Itachi:** hm (que hará ese aquí) voy a irlo a atender

**Deidara:** no yo voy

**Itachi:** no…quiero comprobar algo

Así Itahi fue a atender a Sasori

**Itahi:** que es lo que desean

**Sasori**: Vaya Itachi no creí encontrarte aquí

**Itachi:** yo tampoco y quien es tu compañero…un amigo

**Sasori:** Se llama Hidan y es…

**Hidan**: Soy su novio

**Itachi:** (y dice Kisame que Dei juega con los sentimientos) vaya entonces Sasori te felicito esto quiere decir que ya no tengo competencia

**Sasori**: No dejare que te quedes con el

**Hidan:** de que hablan

**Itachi:** oh no lo sabes Sasori quería conquistar a un amigo

**Hidan:** es eso cierto estás conmigo deberías serme fiel

**Sasori:** no como crees que voy a intentar conquistar a alguien más estando contigo

Deidara que escucho lo ultimo soltó un golpe contra Sasori

Deidara: vaya y yo que creí ser el que jugaba con los sentimientos de las personas

**Sasori:** Deidara que haces aquí (rayos esto se me está saliendo de control)

**Itachi:** trabajamos aquí, por cierto me gustaría que no te acercaras a Dei no voy a permitirte que juegues con el

**Sasori**: no eres nadie para pedirme eso, además aquí soy un cliente no se golpea a los clientes

**Deidara:** Sasori seguiremos siendo amigos pero solo eso.

**Hidan:** yo me voy Sasori terminamos

**Sasori:** que… como si me importara puedo tener a otro

**Itachi:** que no tienes respeto por los demás, no deberías estar jugando con las personas

**Sasori:** y eso que

**Deidara:** podrías contagiarte de alguna enfermedad

**Sasori:** hm

Después de eso los dos terminaron su turno y se dirigieron a su casa

Cuando llegaron vieron que Sasuke se encontraba en la sala viendo la televisión

**Itachi:** Sasuke solo estas tu…

**Sasuke**: no el dobe está en su habitación y no ha querido salir (maldito dobe me dejo muy caliente)

**Deidara**: iré a ver porque (Se dirigió a la habitación de Naruto)

Con Itachi

**Itachi:** y bien ototo como han estado todo el día

**Sasuke:** bien (no le pienso decir lo que paso en la tarde) y tú que Deidara ya es tu novio

**Itachi: **casi solo es cuestión de tiempo y algunos detalles más

**Sasuke: **no crees que ya es demasiado

**Itachi: **el amor no tiene precio…mm…sabes ototo-baka necesitas conseguirte un novio o novia para que dejes de ser tan amargado…mm…pasando a otro asunto me vas a decir que paso con Naru que no quiere salir

**Sasuke**: no lo se

Con Deidara

Toc toc

**Naruto**: Teme no te voy a abrir a sí que déjame en paz

**Deidara**: Soy Deidera, Naru abre

**Naruto: **(abriendo la puerta) Hola Dei qué tal te fue

**Deidara: **primero lo primero porque te habías encerrado

**Naruto: **(sonrojado) por nada en especial

**Deidara: **Naruto somos hermanos puedes confiar en mi

**Naruto: **está bien te diré todo… a mí me gusta Sasuke pero parece que a el no le gusto…le dije a Sakura y dijo que no me preocupara que me iba a aconsejar para que Sasuke se enamore de mi…hoy puse en práctica uno de sus consejos…ponerme ropa pegada y después alejarme…cuando lo hice me encerré y al poco rato llego Sasuke diciéndome que no lo podía dejar con su pequeño problema

**Deidara**: y tú qué hiciste porque si se aprovecho de ti me las pagara

**Naruto**: no le abrí así lo deje

**Deidara: **ese es mi Naru no dejes que nadie intente propasarse contigo…ahora respecto a lo de Sasuke si necesitas ayuda con gusto yo me ofrezco

**Naruto**: está bien ahora dime que paso con Itachi y Sasori

**Deidara:** bueno solo digamos que Itachi ya no tiene competencia, mejor vamos a cenar

**Naruto:** oh por cierto Dei mañana viene un compañero Sakura también lo está ayudando a conquistar a Gaara

**Deidara:** sabes lo podrías usar…dale celos a Sasuke

Así los dos bajaron a cenar, y después de eso los cuatro se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Al día siguiente Itachi y Deidara se fueron temprano, Naruto siguió poniéndose ropa pegada y dejaba a Sasuke con el mismo problema así estuvieron la mayoría del tiempo hasta que dieron las 2:50 cuando tocaron el timbre y Sasuke fue abrir

**Sasuke:** que haces aquí Sai

**Sai:** solo vengo a ver si esta Naru

**Sasuke:** (que querrá este con el dobe) No se encuentra

**Naruto:** claro que si estoy teme.

Cuando Naruto salió Sai se quedo impresionado por lo bien que se veía Tenia puesta una playera verde limón que le quedaba un poco guanga y un short azul corto.

**Sai:** Naru te ves muy bien…no deberías usar esa ropa cualquier hombre se calentaría contigo y podría violarte

**Sasuke:** ves dobe hasta el tarado de Sai está de acuerdo conmigo

**Naruto**: teme…bueno mejor olvídalo Sai pasa llegaste 10 min antes

**Sai:** no quería hacerte esperar

**Naruto:** vamos a mi habitación

**Sasuke:** no pueden estar los dos solos (por qué precisamente en la habitación del dobe…que acaso esos dos andan…no no quiero que el dobe este con ese pervertido…el me pertenece…)

**Naruto:** hay teme a ti no tiene por que importarte

**Sasuke:** claro que me importa

**Naruto:** por qué…


	12. Chapter 12

**Sasuke:** (por que…por que me importa tanto) no lo se

**Sai: (**hay que ser un verdadero idiota para no saber la razón)

**Naruto:** (no siente nada por mi) entonces no hay razón para que no podamos estar en mi habitación así que Sai sígueme.

Así los dos se dirigieron a la habitación de Naruto mientras Sasuke se fue al salón a ver televisión

Con Sasuke:

**Sasuke:** (no me puedo concentrar que tal si ese pervertido de Sai intenta propasarse con mi Naru… desde cuando es mío…bueno ahora eso no importa…han estado mucho tiempo arriba que estarán haciendo) iré a ver si no se les ofrece algo

Con Naruto

**Sai:** me impresionas Naru nunca creí verte con ese tipo de ropa

**Naruto:** (sonrojado) Gracias, la verdad creí que no me vería tan bien… pero creo que he hecho un gran avance

**Sai:** dime Naru, la persona que quieres conquistar es Sasuke

**Naruto**: pues la verdad si

**Sai:** bueno hacen bonita pareja pero por lo visto el tiene sus sentimientos confusos (vaya creer que todavía no acepte sus sentimientos hacia Naru)

**Naruto:** (con mirada triste) es verdad (aunque lo único desea Sasuke de mi es un simple revolcón y ya)

Con Sasuke

Sasuke se encontraba recargado en la puerta intentando escuchar lo que decían

**Sasuke:** (rayos no escucho nada…que estará pasando)

Con Naruto

**Naruto:** bueno Sai ya son las tres, me voy a conectar

**Sai:** de acuerdo, crees que el siguiente plan involucre algo menos peligroso para mí

**Naruto:** creo que tiene razón lo que he escuchado

**Sai:** y que es

**Naruto:** que el amor duele

**Sai:** sabes eso no me reconforta

**Naruto:** no busco reconfortarte soy sincero… con Gaara te va a costar mucho trabajo pero espero lo logres…bueno ya esta (instalo una cámara para que se comunicaran con web Cam)

**Sakura**: hola chicos como les ha ido

**Naruto**: pues yo hice lo que me dijiste y no parece haber un gran cambio

**Sakura:** tu no desesperes y tu Sai

**Sai:** bueno creo que lo he acostumbrado un poco, digo le llame por teléfono ayer por la tarde y le seguí diciendo Gaa-chan tuve que pedir celulares prestados para seguir y hoy hice lo mismo antes de venir

**Naruto:** que sigue Sakura

**Sakura:** bien Naru tu seguirás poniéndote ropa pegada y además siempre que puedas hablaras con doble sentido y procura que tu voz suene sexy, y tu Sai seguirás diciéndole lo mismo y le hablaras con palabras dulces además de que le darás un regalo de vez en cuando

**Naruto y Sai: **ok

**Sakura: **por cierto tendrán que ayudarse…Sai tu intenta darle celos a Sasuke finge que andas con Naruto o que lo pretendes…y Naru tu ayuda a Sai…le hablaras a Gaara de él y dile cosas positivas. También ayúdale a comprarle los regalos…bueno chicos me voy tengo una cita con Ino

**Naruto**: suerte

Con Sasuke:

**Sasuke** (toco…que le estará haciendo al dobe…no se escucha nada…pero ya tardaron en salir…que debo hacer…creo que tendré que hablar con un especialista es estas cosas…me estoy volviendo loco…maldito Itachi todo es su culpa por estar de enamoradizo…ahora yo tengo que pagar las consecuencias)

Con Naruto

**Naruto**: me pregunto que estará haciendo el teme

**Sai: **no te preocupes Naru, ya escuchaste a Sakura hay que ayudarnos y siendo así creo que deberíamos empezar a practicar que tal si en cualquier momento viene ese baka

**Naruto**: y que sugieres

**Sai: **esto. (Después de decir eso beso a Naruto)

Con Sasuke:

**Sasuke**: hay ya me arte no voy a lograr nada aquí parado pensando que estarán haciendo

Después de eso abrió la puerta y se sorprendió de ver a Sai besando a Naruto…

**Sasuke:** (por que el dobe no se aparta de el…por qué no lo golpea como lo hace conmigo) aléjate de el copia barata!

Naruto que en ese momento reacciono y se aparto de Sai con cuidado

**Sai:** Uchiha interrumpiste el momento, que no ves que estábamos ocupados

**Sasuke:** … (Enojado) lárgate

**Sai:** eso no te corresponde a ti decidirlo si Naru no quiere que me vaya no lo hare

**Naruto:** Sai creo que lo mejor es que te vayas déjame tu numero y yo al rato te hablo

**Sai:** está bien (vaya que oportuno fue el Uchiha al entrar así…a lo mejor y yo veo el futuro)

**Naruto:** Sasuke tu sal de mi habitación

**Sasuke:** no lo hare hasta que él se vaya

**Naruto:** pero que te pasa… primero entras como si nada, luego corres a Sai y dices que no vas a salirte…¡ esta es mi habitación tengo todo el derecho de pedirte que te salgas!

**Sasuke:** de acuerdo saldré…pero si no se va el pronto voy a volver a entrar

**Naruto:** si

Una vez que se quedaron solos

**Naruto:** Sai eso fue muy atrevido de tu parte

**Sai: **pero funciono…no ves lo celoso que esta…bueno creo que mejor me voy…mañana nos vemos en el parque a las 3:00

**Naruto: **para qué?

**Sai: **para que me ayudes a comprarle algo a Gaa-chan

**Naruto: **de acuerdo.

Después de su plática Sai se fue a su casa y Naruto bajo a la cocina para tomar un poco de agua

**Sasuke: **dobe tenemos que hablar

**Naruto: **de que

**Sasuke: **porque no te separaste de Sai cuando te beso

**Naruto: **eso no debe importarte Sasuke son asuntos míos no tuyos

**Sasuke: **claro que me importa!

**Naruto: **no tiene por que importarte…nosotros ya nos hemos besado y no me he separado de ti bruscamente por lo tanto no tiene por que importarte lo de Sai!

**Sasuke: **que eso no importa es que acaso te tienes que besar con todos!

**Naruto: **yo no me beso con todos, ellos son los que me besan…y a todo esto porque te importa

**Sasuke: **(otra vez la misma pregunta…pero yo no lo sé…no sé por qué me enoja que intenten o besen a Naruto) no lo se

**Naruto: **(con los ojos llorosos) entonces no tiene por que importarte si no puedes darme una respuesta (soy un idiota por un momento creí que estaba celoso)

Se va a su habitación con la mirada baja.

Con Naruto

**Naruto**: (me voy a dormir. Por lo menos en mis sueños puedo imaginar que me corresponde)

Con Sasuke

**Sasuke:** el dobe estaba llorando será que en verdad le gusta ese idiota de Sai...iré a hablar con el

Sasuke se dirigió a la habitación de Naruto, cuando llego toco la puerta pero no recibió respuesta, toco otra vez y fue lo mismo

Con Naruto

**Naruto:** (no pienso abrirle ya no quiero que me lastime)

Con Sasuke

**Sasuke**: estará dormido… dobe abre…

Con Naruto

**Naruto:** (para que abrir…para que me sigas lastimando…ya lo acepte… Sasuke yo no te gusto…tu solo quieres un revolcón y ya)


	13. Chapter 13

Con Sasuke

**Sasuke:** (si está despierto no quiere abrirme) ha

Después de eso se dirigió a la sala y prendió la televisión.

Con Itachi y Deidara

**Itachi:** (bueno ya le regale flores, chocolates y por ultimo una cena romántica, así que ahora lo que sigue) Dei

**Deidara:** que necesitas Itachi

**Itachi:** bueno hoy no me voy a poder ir contigo a la casa por eso te pido que te vayas con mucho cuidado

**Deidara:** de acuerdo (que estará planeando) y a dónde vas a ir

**Itachi:** es que acaso te preocupas por mí

**Deidara:** (sonrojado) idiota solo lo decía por curiosidad

**Itachi:** luego te digo pero harás lo que te dije

**Deidara:** si me iré con cuidado sabes eres demasiado precavido se defenderme solo

**Itachi:** Dei contigo se debe de tener cuidado recuerda eres un doncel…y no niego que no puedas defenderte pero eres demasiado sexy como para que alguien se resista a tus encantos

**Deidara:** pero cuales encantos!

**Itachi:** tus ojos, tu boca, tu cuerpo, tu…

**Deidara:** (sonrojado) cállate ya entendí

**Itachi:** (se ve tan lindo cuando se sonroja) bueno es hora de irse a casa nuestro turno ha acabado

Itachi acompaño por una parte del camino a Deidara cuando llegaron a la mitad de su recorrido…

**Itachi:** hasta aquí te dejo Dei

**Deidara:** ok no llegues tarde

Así Deidara se dirigió a la casa mientras el azabache se dirigía a un negocio

Con Deidara

**Deidara:** ya llegue

**Sasuke:** y mi hermano

**Deidara:** se fue a no sé donde dijo que regresaría al rato y Naru

**Sasuke:** en su cuarto no quiere salir

**Deidara:** otra ves

**Sasuke:** se enojo por que corrí al chico que lo besaba

**Deidara**: que…quien fue el depravado que se atrevió a besar a mi Naru…quien quiere robarle su inocencia

Naruto que venía bajando las escaleras escucho lo ultimo dicho por su hermano

**Naruto:** Dei exageras

**Deidara:** quien es… dime para que lo vaya a matar

**Naruto:** Dei…Sai no es ningún depravado que intenta robar mi inocencia y a todo esto ya no soy un niño

**Sasuke:** pues te comportas como uno

**Naruto:** ha… (Para que seguir discutiendo) voy a la cocina

Deidara y sasuke se quedaron impresionados por que Naruto les pasara de largo sin empezar a discutir

**Sasuke:** (en serio debe estar enojado)

**Deidara:** (pero que pasa aquí de que me perdí…por que Naru tiene una mirada tan triste) Narut…

No pudo seguir por que en ese momento escucharon música y seguido de eso alguien empezaba a cantar...

Tú sabes cómo te deseo

Tú sabes cómo te he soñado

Si tú supieras que me muero

Por tu amor y por tus labios

Si tú supieras que soy sincero

Yo soy derecho y no te fallo

**Sasuke: **(Esa voz…no puede ser)

**Deidara: **viene de afuera

**Naruto**: pero para quien es

**Deidara**: eso se soluciona fácil salgamos

Si tú supieras lo que te quiero

Podría darte todo hasta mis ojos

Oye mi amor, no me digas que no

Y vamos juntando las almas

Cuando los tres salieron se quedaron impresionados frente a la casa había un mariachi e Itachi se encontraba en el centro cantando y con un ramo de flores

Oye mi amor, no me digas que no

Y vamos juntando los cuerpos

Conmigo tu alucinarías, cómo no!

Conmigo tu hasta el fin del mundo

Contigo yo me perdería

Contigo yo quiero todo y nada a medias

**Naruto:** en serio que a Itachi le gustas

**Deidara:** (sonrojado) si

Oye mi amor, no me digas que no

Y vamos juntando las almas

Oye mi amor, no me digas que no

Y vamos juntando los cuerpos

Cuando termino la canción Itachi se acerco a Deidara

**Itachi**: Dei estas flores son para ti al igual que la serenata espero te haiga gustado

**Deidara:** (sonrojado) gracias y si me gusto (se está esforzando mucho…es muy lindo)

**Naruto:** (como me gustaría que Sasuke fuera tan romántico como Itachi) me voy a ir a dormir, que descansen

**Deidara:** (Naru no me gusta verte así) descansa, mañana hablamos

Itachi: me perdí de algo mientras no estaba

**Deidara:** no lo sé… sinceramente estoy muy preocupado por el por lo regular nunca muestra esa expresión llena de tristeza… se lo guarda para que nadie se preocupe…siempre ha sido así pero ahora…Sasuke necesito que me digas que es lo que paso

**Sasuke**: ya te lo dije se enojo por que corrí a Sai después de que lo besara (iré a hablar con él)

**Itachi**: mejor entremos a la casa y si mañana si no amanece mejor hablamos con el

**Sasuke:** ahora bajo

**Itachi:** está bien ototo - baka

Con Sasuke

**Sasuke:** Naruto abre

**Naruto**: teme estoy cansado vete

Con Itachi

**Deidara:** a donde fue Sasuke

**Itachi:** con Naru no quiso esperar hasta mañana

**Deidara:** (más le vale que no lo lastime)

Con Sasuke:

**Sasuke**: Naruto si no abres voy a derribar la puerta

**Naruto**: hazlo, tú la tendrás que pagar

**Sasuke:** (maldito dobe, no quiere abrir muy bien al siguiente plan) hm

Con Naruto

**Naruto:** creo que ya se fue

Toc toc

**Naruto:** mm… (Mirando hacia la ventana) Sa…Sasuke que haces ahí

**Sasuke:** Dobe deja de hacer preguntas tontas y abre

**Naruto**: no

**Sasuke:** muy bien no me dejas otra alternativa

Crach (rompe el vidrio)

**Naruto:** estás loco teme acabas de romper mi ventana

**Sasuke:** tú no quisiste abrir

**Naruto:** pues te hubieras ido…y a todo esto como llegaste hasta mi balcón

**Sasuke**: brinque desde el mío

**Naruto**: son dos metros de ahí a acá

**Sasuke**: no importa…ahora dime por que estas tan enojado

**Naruto:** no estoy enojado

**Sasuke:** es porque corrí a Sai

**Naruto:** no, no es eso… y fuiste muy grosero al correrlo

**Sasuke**: te estaba besando!

**Naruto:** y eso que nosotros nos hemos besado dos veces

**Sasuke:** y que tal si intentaba otra cosa

**Naruto:** Sai no haría eso teme….Sai está enamorado de Gaara

**Sasuke:** y que… le estabas enseñando a besar

**Naruto:** claro que no teme

**Sasuke:** entonces (se va acercando a Naruto) porque te estaba besando

**Naruto:** eso no tengo por qué contestártelo

**Sasuke:** Naruto no puedes dejar que todos te besen

**Naruto:** no todos me besan

**Sasuke:** ha no...(Agarra a Naruto y lo besa)

**Naruto:** (por que solo quiere lastimarme el no siente nada por mi…pero aun así me gusta que me bese)

**Sasuke:** (no permitiré que nadie más lo bese… no quiero que se aleje de mi)

Sasuke va acercado a Naruto a la cama

**Sasuke**: (no puedo detenerme…sus labios son adictivos)

**Naruto:** (no ya no quiero que me lastime) se aparta de Sasuke bruscamente

**Naruto:** Sasuke deja de hacer eso

**Sasuke**: a mí me lo prohíbes pero a Sai se lo permites

**Naruto:** vete de mi habitación

**Sasuke**: no…yo

**Naruto**: (llorando) vete

**Sasuke**: (está llorando…es porque lo bese) está bien pero esta conversación no ha terminado (se va dejando solo a Naruto)

**Naruto:** claro que término ya no me lastimaras.

Al día siguiente Naruto fue el primero en levantarse

**Naruto**: (no tengo ganas de salir pero ya quede con Sai en ayudarle así que será mejor que me vaya preparando) ha voy a desayunar

Después de un rato bajo Deidara

**Deidara:** Naru tenemos que hablar sobre lo de ayer

**Naruto**: Dei…Itachi se ha esforzado mucho y fue muy romántico lo de ayer

**Deidara:** (sonrojado) no es de eso de lo que quiero hablar… dime por que estabas tan triste ayer

**Naruto:** ha Dei a Sasuke yo no le gusto el de seguro lo único que quiere es un revolcón y por eso he decidido que ya no hare nada para que se fije en mi


	14. Chapter 14

**Deidara**: te piensas rendir ese no es mi hermano el…

**Naruto:** Dei basta date cuenta que el único que termina lastimado soy yo… tú no tienes ese problema Itachi es muy bueno a él le gustas… voy a salir al rato…estaré con Sai

**Deidara**: muy bien no me meteré

**Naruto**: gracias… bueno creo que me voy a ir a arreglar

**Deidara:** te ayudo a elegir la ropa… ya verás que alguien más se enamorara de ti y tu de el (hare que mi hermanito tenga el baka de Sasuke) te veras muy bien

Los dos se dirigieron a la habitación de Naruto

**Deidara:** haber que ropa tienes… mmm… no me gusta ninguna…ya se vamos a ir de compras

**Naruto:** Dei solo voy a ir a ayudar a Sai a comprar un regalo cualquier ropa sirve no es necesario comprar mas no voy a ir a buscar novio

**Deidara**: bien tú ganas tendré que ver que hago con la ropa que tienes

**Naruto:** ha no cambiaras… ok haz lo que tú quieras

**Deidara:** Naruto no me gusta ninguna de tu ropa tienes mal gusto

**Naruto:** (inflando sus cachetes) pero que dices tengo ropa bonita.

**Deidara**: mmmm (revisando) ya encontré algo ponte esto

**Naruto:** ni loco me pongo eso nada más para salir

**Deidara:** tienes un buen cuerpo presúmelo ahora que puedes

**Naruto:** no… esa ropa es demasiado vergonzosa

**Deidara:** póntelo

**Naruto**: no

**Deidara**: si te lo pones hare rameen durante toda la semana

**Naruto:** que sea un mes y acepto

**Deidara:** (chantajista) de acuerdo un mes

**Naruto:** si! Me iré a bañar y me lo pongo pero tengo que verlo hasta las tres

**Deidara:** no importa te espero abajo (todo va de acuerdo al plan)

Después de eso Deidara bajo a desayunar una vez en el comedor se encontró a Itachi y Sasuke desayunando

**Deidara**: buenos días

**Itachi:** tardaste en bajar

**Deidara:** es que estaba ayudando a Naru a elegir la ropa para su cita

**Itachi:** Naru tiene una cita y con quien

**Deidara:** a ver si mal no recuerdo me dijo que con un tal Sai

**Sasuke:** (el dobe tiene una cita con Sai…no puede ser)

**Itachi**: (voy a molestar un poco a Sasuke) bueno es de esperar que tenga una cita después de todo es muy lindo

**Deidara:** si y ya le elegí la ropa

En ese momento venia bajando Naruto…

**Sasuke:** (vaya se ve muy bien…con ese atuendo invita a follarselo)

**Itachi:** (vaya Sasuke no le quita la vista de encima… aunque admito que se ve muy deseable) Naru te ves muy sexy

La ropa de naruto consistía en un short anaranjado pegado que le llegaba a la mitad de la pierna con una playera negra que le llegaba un poco ma arriba de donde está el ombligo

**Naruto:** (sonrojado) gra…gracias (esto es muy vergonzoso… Sasuke no aparta la vista de mi…me está poniendo muy nervioso) Sa…Sasuke puedes dejar de mirarme

**Sasuke:** ha...Claro (se voltea)

**Deidara**: a que tengo buen gusto

**Itachi:** pues la verdad si pero no crees que vestido así lo pueden violar

**Deidara:** claro que no por eso va a estar acompañado pero por si a caso…Naru toma por si intenta un pervertido tocarte

**Naruto:** que son

**Deidara:** este es un spray para rosear los ojos y este es una pistola eléctrica

**Naruto:** ok

**Itachi:** Dei no crees que solo con el gas pimienta baste

**Deidara:** claro que no…que tal si ese tal Sai no puede proteger la inocencia de mi hermano

**Naruto: **Dei te he dicho que ya no soy un niño.

**Deidara**: para mí lo eres y no discutas conmigo

**Itachi: **bueno, bueno dejen de discutir Dei se nos hace tarde para ir a trabajar

**Deidara: **claro…Naru no salgas solo con esa ropa…enciérrate en tu habitación hasta que lleguen por ti

**Naruto: **(con una gota en la cabeza) Dei exageras… no es necesario encerrarme

**Deidara: **pero que tal si se mete un ladrón he intenta violarte y después puedes quedara embarazado y que tal si te aparta de mí y te lleva a otro lugar don…

**Itachi: **(con una gota en la cabeza) Dei vámonos ya es tarde Sasuke cuidara de Naru

**Deidara: **pero que tal si Sa…

**Sasuke: **basta yo puedo cuidar al dobe

**Naruto: **Si Dei el teme puede cuidarme

**Deidara: **está bien…Naru te cuidas

**Naruto**: ha si

**Itachi: **bien vámonos

Después de eso Itachi y Deidara se fueron dejando solos a Naruto y Sasuke

**Sasuke: **bueno dobe por que no me habías dicho que tenias una cita con el pervertido de Sai

**Naruto: **(sentándose en el sillón) no sé de donde sacas eso yo no tengo una cita con Sai

**Sasuke**: Deidara nos lo dijo

**Naruto: **pues se equivoca solo le voy a ayudar a elegir un regalo para Gaara…mmm…aunque pensándolo mejor no estaría mal buscarme un novio (creo que Dei tiene razón voy a intentar darle celos) tu qué piensas teme…digo con este atuendo hay que sacarle provechó no

**Sasuke: **estás loco dobe con esa ropa lo único que conseguirás es que te violen

**Naruto**: no me pasara nada teme…no te pongas histérico como Dei

**Sasuke**: el solo quiere cuidarte

**Naruto: **se que solo quiere cuidarme pero a veces exagera a estas alturas no me sorprende que todavía sea virgen

**Sasuke: **eres virgen

**Naruto: **(sonrojado) pues si cuando tenía algún novio Dei siempre lo espantaba y entonces terminaban conmigo

**Sasuke: **hm eso si me sorprende no creí que fuera tan sobre protector aunque tiene sus ventajas ya ves que apenas se enteraron que son donceles

**Naruto: **pues supongo que tienes razón…mmm… Sasuke veamos una película

**Sasuke: **bien que sea una de terror

**Naruto**: n…no…me…mejor veamos la televisión

**Sasuke: **(sonrisa burlona) que te pasa dobe tienes miedo de que te salga un fantasma

**Naruto: **cla…claro que no… ve por la película

**Sasuke**: (que fácil) de acuerdo… ahora vuelvo

Con Naruto

**Naruto: **(que clase de película querrá ver…por favor Dios que no sea una fuerte)

Con Sasuke

**Sasuke: **(me divertiré un rato con el dobe…será una pequeña venganza por dejarse besar por Sai…ahora que lo recuerdo tengo que golpear a Sai) esta

Con Naruto

**Naruto: **(ya tardo de seguro que es una muy fuerte) voy a ver por que tarda tanto

**Sasuke: **no te preocupes dobe ya estoy aquí y traje una película muy buena

**Naruto: **y cual es teme

**Sasuke**: Siniestro

**Naruto: **(tragando saliva) teme que te parece si mejor vemos una película de acción (sonrisa nerviosa)

**Sasuke: **que pasa dobe le tienes miedo a una simple película

**Naruto: **claro que no…yo no le tengo miedo a nada…mejor ya ponla

**Sasuke**: claro dobe como tú digas (que fácil es manejar al dobe)


	15. Chapter 15

Ya llevaban la mitad de la película y Sasuke no le prestaba mucha atención ya que estaba más entretenido con las reacciones de Naruto

**Sasuke:** (que divertido…no creí que se espantara tan fácil)

**Naruto:** no vayas

**Sasuke:** Naruto sabes que es una película verdad

**Naruto:** no vayas…es peligroso

**Sasuke:** no tiene caso (creo que debería quitarla o no podrá dormir) Naruto voy a quitar la película

**Naruto**: estás loco teme…si no la termino de ver no podre estar en paz

**Sasuke:** como quieras…pero te lo advierto no quiero que vayas a mi habitación porqué no puedes dormir

**Naruto:** claro que no teme…quien quisiera dormir en la misma cama contigo… no soy una de tus locas fans…y ahora cállate no dejas que me concentre

**Sasuke:** de acuerdo… iré por palomitas quieres

**Naruto:** no vayas te mataran…se salvo…mira atrás de ti

**Sasuke:** lo perdí (se dirigió a la cocina después de un rato regreso a la sala) mm…no puede estar más metido en la película

Ding dong

**Naruto:** (dando un brinquito) aaaaah

**Sasuke:** (con una sonrisa) dobe es solo el timbre

**Naruto:** pues ve a abrir

**Sasuke:** claro ya voy…. Quien es

**¿?:** Soy Sai vengo a recoger a Naru

**Sasuke:** (abriendo) está viendo una película y no se va a querer despegar hasta que la termine

**Sai:** lo espero no tengo mucha prisa

**Sasuke:** va a durar un buen tiempo

**Sai:** no importa

**Sasuke**: de acuerdo

**Sai:** y que película están viendo

**Sasuke**: siniestro

Así los dos se dirigieron a la sala y cuando llegaron se les escapo una pequeña risa al ver a Naruto agarrando la almohada y temblando un poco

**Sai:** vaya que se adentra a la película

**Sasuke:** si

**Sai:** no deberías dejar que la vea…no podrá dormir

**Sasuke:** ya lo sé pero no quiere que la quite

**Sai:** bueno esa es decisión de el…tengo una idea…

**Sasuke**: cual

**Sai:** tu solo observa (se va acercando a Naruto) Naru (tocándole el hombro)

**Naruto:** (dando un brinquito) aaaah aaaah Sai eres tú no me asustes así

**Sai:** perdón…venia a recogerte

**Naruto:** espera ahora que me acuerdo no nos íbamos a ver en el parque a las 3:00

**Sai:** Así era pero te estuve esperando media hora que por eso decidí venir por ti

**Naruto:** perdón no creí que fuera tan tarde

**Sai:** no importa

**Naruto:** me esperas a que termine la película

**Sai**: si no hay problema

Así paso otra hora hasta que termino la película

**Naruto:** bueno ya término… podemos irnos

**Sai:** de acuerdo

**Naruto:** teme nos vemos al rato

**Sasuke:** claro (tendré que seguirlos) que les vaya bien

**Sai:** claro va a necesitar que lo cuide vestido así

**Naruto:** (sonrojado) se me había olvidado como estaba vestido

**Sai:** no te preocupes Naru te ves muy provocativo

**Naruto:** no…no digas eso me da mucha vergüenza

**Sai:** y si te da vergüenza que te vean así porque te has puesto esa ropa

**Naruto:** bueno es que yo no la elegí la eligió Dei

**Sai:** bueno vámonos o encontraremos todo cerrado

**Naruto**: claro

Naruto y Sai se digirieron al centro comercial

Con Sasuke

**Sasuke:** bien es hora de que los siga…creo que me pondré ropa oscura para que no me descubran...mmm…ya los encontré que hacen en una florería

Con Sai y Naruto:

**Sai:** que te parece si le regalo unas flores

**Naruto:** no lo creo sería muy cursi para Gaara

**Sai:** bien… (Sasuke es un idiota su disfraz es tan obvió) pero aun así…señorita (es hora de que lo ponga celoso)

**Vendedora:** dígame

**Sai:** me da una rosa azul

**Vendedora**: solo una

**Sai:** si por favor

**Vendedora:** claro…tome

**Sai:** gracias…Naru toma esta rosa no se compara a tu belleza (que harás Sasuke)

Con Sasuke

**Sasuke:** que le habrá dicho al dobe para que se sonrojara… y por qué le regala una rosa no se supone que no era una cita…no tiene por que regalarle algo

Con Sai y Naruto

**Naruto:** gracias Sai

**Sai:** te gusta

**Naruto:** claro que si es muy linda

**Sai:** bueno entonces vamos a ver los demás puestos

**Naruto:** claro

Después de un rato pararon en otra tienda

**Sai**: que te parece un peluche

**Naruto:** mmm… me parece bien…puede que te lo reciba…ahora hay que elegirlo

**Sai:** que te parece el de un gato

**Naruto: **no muy tierno… yo creo que sería uno especial…que te parece ese

**Sai: **el que parece mapache

**Naruto: **yo me refería al conejo pero el de mapache está bien digo es original y no muy cursi como para Gaara…si sería bueno llevarlo

**Sai: **bien…señor

**Vendedor: **dígame en que puedo ayudarle

**Sai: **me da ese peluche de mapache y el leopardo

**Vendedor**: claro…quiere que se los envuelva

**Sai: **solo el de mapache

**Naruto: **para que compras dos

**Sai: **ahora veras

Con Sasuke

**Sasuke: **que pretende ese idiota de Sai para que compra dos peluches

Con Sai y Naruto

**Vendedor: **aquí tiene

**Sai: **gracias…Naru toma

**Naruto: **(sonrojado) Sai no es necesario que me compres uno

**Sai**: por favor acéptalo

**Naruto**: gracias

Con Sasuke

**Sasuke: **ese idiota de Sai pretende conquistar a Naruto

Con Sai y Naruto

**Sai: **Naru no quieres un helado

**Naruto**: claro…pero ahora yo los compro como agradecimiento por la rosa y el peluche

**Sai: **de acuerdo

Con Sasuke

**Sasuke**: no puede ser ahora el dobe le compra helado…será que si están en una cita

**¿?: **Hola Sasuke

**Sasuke: **hm hola mapache que haces aquí

**Gaara: **solo me dio curiosidad de ver a quien espiabas

**Sasuke: **yo no espió a nadie…solo estoy vigilando al dobe para que no le pase nada

**Gaara: **(rodando los ojos) aja y con quien esta

**Sasuke: **con Sai

**Gaara: **que (no puede ser no se supone que a Sai le gusto yo) en donde están

**Sasuke: **en la heladería

**Gaara: **bien ahora vuelvo

Con Sai y Naruto

**Naruto**: y cuando se lo darás

**Sai:** quiero comprarle un disco así no tendrá porque rechazármelo

**Naruto:** yo te ayudo a elegirlo…conozco la música preferida de Gaara

**Sai:** gracias

**Gaara:** hola Naruto y Sai

**Naruto**: hola Gaara

**Sai:** hola Gaa-chan

**Gaara:** no me digas así…están en una cita

**Sai:** no Gaa-chan Naru me está ayudando a comprarte un regalo por cierto eres como un ángel que cayó del cielo solo para estar a mi lado

**Gaara:** (sonrojado) no digas cosas tan vergonzosas (le da un golpe)

**Naruto:** Gaara no deberías ser tan violento y por qué no comes un helado con nosotros

**Gaara:** bueno yo…

**Naruto**: no se diga mas… espera aquí en lo que lo compro (así se fue dejando solos a Gaara y Sai)

**Gaara:** creí que estaban en una cita

**Sai:** te pusiste celoso

**Gaara:** (sonrojado) cla…claro que no

**Sai:** no te preocupes Gaa-chan tu eres el dueño de mi corazón…le pedí ayuda a Naru para comprarte un regalo…pero al ver que Sasuke nos seguía pues decidí divertirme un poco poniéndolo celoso

**Gaara:** ya veo


	16. Chapter 16

Después de un rato…

**Naruto**: toma Gaara…te lo compre de chocolate

**Gaara: **gracias.

**Sai: **y dime Gaa-chan que música te gusta

**Gaara: **creo que mejor yo ya me voy (no pienso decirle nada)

**Naruto**: (vaya Gaara piensa hacerse el difícil…bueno creo que ahora es mi turno de ayudar a Sai) porque no damos una vuelta los tres…ya que estamos aquí…

**Gaara:** lo siento pero yo no puedo acompañarlos… lo que pasa es que vine con mis hermanos y han de estar buscándome así que…

**Naruto:** no digas mas Gaara… nos vemos el lunes…me saludas a Kankuro y Temari

**Gaara**: claro yo les digo…disfruten su cita

**Naruto:** no estamos en una cita, le estoy ayudando a Sai a comprarte un regalo

**Gaara:** no creen que deberían ser más prudentes o por lo menos fingir ser discretos, así yo ya sé lo que planean

**Sai: **no importa yo no te mentiría y tampoco te ocultaría algo…además no es la gran cosa podrás saber que te quiero regalar algo pero no sabes que

**Naruto: **Sai tiene razón…además no es de mucha importancia…yo no quiero que confundan esto con una cita

**Gaara: **ya veo…ahora que me fijo…Naru por que estas vestido así

**Naruto: **bueno Deidara eligió mi ropa

**Gaara: **ya veo…bueno ya me tengo que ir… gracias por el helado

**Naruto: **no hay de que

Gaaraya se encontraba a cierta distancia cuando

**Naruto: **Gaara espera

**Gaara**: que pasa

**Naruto:** bueno quería decirte que Sai se está esforzando en comprarte un regalo y quería pedirte que cuando te lo entregue se lo recibas…además es lindo

**Gaara:** no se… eso depende de que me dará

**Naruto**: los regalos se aceptan por educación… no querrás que al pobre de Sai se le rompa el corazón por un regalo no recibido

**Gaara:** dudo que ese haga algo estúpido como quitarse la vida por un simple regalo

**Naruto:** y que tal si lo hace…Gaara a Sai le importas… te lo demostrara con el tiempo bueno ya me voy

**Gaara:** si hasta luego

**Sasuke:** que te dijo el dobe

**Gaara: **que no están en una cita…bueno yo ya me voy…también te sugiero que empieces a intentar conquistar a Naruto o alguien más podría ganarte

**Sasuke: **y a ti que te importa

**Gaara: **a mí no me preocupas tú sino Naruto (después de eso se fue dejando solo a Sasuke)

**Sasuke**: hm…tal vez si debería interesarme más el dobe…creo que ya es hora de que acepte mis sentimientos…a mí me gusta el dobe…ahora el problema será conquistarlo…después de que rompí su ventana y como lo he tratado no creo que me quiera cerca de su cuarto o de el…creo que tendré que ir de compras yo también

Con Sai y Naruto

**Sai:** Naru que te parece si vamos a comprar el disco

**Naruto:** claro…sígueme sé donde venden unos muy buenos

**Sai:** de acuerdo

Después de un rato llegaron a otro local

**Naruto:** es aquí

**Sai:** y me podrías decir que tipo de música le gusta a Gaara

**Naruto:** te lo digo a dentro…empecemos a buscar

**Sai:** y como se supone que te ayude si no se qué tipo de música le gusta

**Naruto:** tienes razón…bueno la música que le gusta es rock… así que ponte a buscar un buen disco

**Sai:** bien vamos por allá

**Naruto:** Claro

**Sai:** que te parece este

**Naruto:** a ver…no tiene puras canciones de amor…y esas no son el estilo de Gaara

**Sai: **y este

**Naruto**: vaya hallaste uno perfecto para Gaara

**Sai: **bien llevémoslo…ahora que aprovechando que estamos aquí me voy a comprar unos discos

**Naruto: **que buena idea

Después de que compraron los discos Sai llevaba a Naruto a su casa

**Naruto: **Sai no es necesario que me dejes en mi casa

**Sai: **claro que si…basta saber que te tengo que acompañar con esa ropa que llevas puesta

**Naruto: **a es cierto se me había olvidado

**Sai: **sabes eres muy distraído

**Naruto: **claro que no

**¿?**: Hola hermosura no quieres divertirte un poco

**Sai: **ves te lo dije

**Naruto: **bueno tenias razón pero yo puedo defenderme solo

**Sai: **qué tal si te lastiman

**Naruto**: no soy una chica

**Sai: **eso ya…

**¿?: **Que lindura tu novio teme por tu seguridad

**Naruto: **el no es mi novio y será mejor que se quiten de nuestro camino

**¿?: **Oh el zorrito tiene garras

**Naruto: **hm apártense

**¿?: **Mira creo que no estás en condiciones de decir eso

**Sai: **les irá mal si no se apartan

**¿?: **Un chico valiente he…creo que nos divertiremos un poco…ataquen

**Sai: **hazte para atrás Naru no quiero que resultes lastimado

**Naruto: **no soy una chica a la que tengan que proteger

**Sai: **como quieras (esquivando un golpe) Naru atrás de ti

**Naruto: **(volteando) vaya que si son rápidos (esquivando)

**Sai: **(golpeando a uno) bueno este no lo fue tanto

**Naruto: **(dejando inconsciente a otro) bueno ahora sé porque te recuperas tan rápido cuando Gaara te golpea

**Sai: **(golpeando a uno en la nuca) bueno estos son muy fáciles de esquivar en cambio Gaa- chan tiene una fuerza de temer

**Naruto: **(esquivando) tienes razón

**Sai: **Naru agáchate (golpeando en la cara a otro)

**¿?:** Vámonos retirada

**Naruto: **que fácil

**Sai: **bueno sigamos

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Naruto…

**Naruto**: creo que no hay nadie

**Sai: **ya no han de tardar bueno yo ya me voy

**Naruto**: si

Después de que Sai se fue Naruto entro a la casa y se dirigió a la cocina. No habían pasado ni 5 min. Cuando llego Sasuke

**Sasuke**: ya llegue

**Naruto:** (saliendo de la cocina) hola teme a donde habías ido

**Sasuke**: a dar una vuelta

**Naruto:** ya veo…y que tienes en esa bolsa

**Sasuke**: y como te fue

**Naruto**: bien…aunque cuando veníamos a casa unos tipos quisieron intentar propasarse conmigo…y no intestes cambiar el tema

**Sasuke:** (si supiera que lo vi todo…esos tipos si los vuelvo a ver les daré una paliza que no olvidaran) ya veo…pero estas bien

**Naruto:** claro no soy tan débil como creen…y no quieras evadir el tema…sabes soy muy curioso así que dime

**Sasuke:** bueno esto es… (Sonrojado) es para ti

**Naruto:** para mí?

**Sasuke:** si… tómalo como una disculpa por romper tu ventana

**Naruto**: (tomando la bolsa) ni creas que con un regalo te salvas tienes que comprarme el vidrio de la ventana y arreglarla

**Sasuke:** claro que lo comprare y lo arreglare

**Naruto**: bien y que es

**Sasuke:** pues si lo abres lo sabrás

**Naruto**: a ver… un zorro de peluche…sabes teme tienes buen gusto…es muy lindo…gracias

**Sasuke:** bueno creo que deberíamos empezar a comer ya es tarde

**Naruto:** yo no pienso comer nada hasta que Dei cumpla con su parte del trato…y estaré en mi habitación…disfruta la comida

Con Itachi y Deidara

**Deidara**: Achu

**Itachi:** no me digas que te estás enfermando Dei

**Deidara:** claro que no alguien debe estar hablando de mi y ya se quien

**Itachi:** quien

**Deidara:** Naru…hay que apurarnos a limpiar para irnos a casa o Naru podría vengarse de mí

**Itachi:** y por que

**Deidara**: le prometí que le haría rameen durante todo un mes si él se ponía la ropa que escogí

**Itachi:** pero no creo que por una simple comida te vaya a lastimar

**Deidara:** tú no lo conoces y sus venganzas no recurren a la violencia

**Itachi:** entonces

**Deidara:** quien sabe que vaya a hacer…Puede cortarme el cabello o embarrarle un chicle…o no dejarme ver mi programa favorito…o acabarse toda el agua caliente…o…

**Itachi:** ya entendí…aunque sus venganzas son creativas y no hacen mucho daño


	17. Chapter 17

**Deidara:** claro que lo hacen…me hace daño a mí y a mi cabello y ni se te ocurra defenderlo… así que apúrate o le diré que tu tuviste la culpa de que no hiciera el rameen

**Itachi:** de acuerdo… no quiero que me corte el cabello

**Deidara:** ves yo tampoco quiero así que apúrate

**Itachi:** de acuerdo

Cuando los dos terminaron se dirigieron a la casa

**Deidara:** ya llegamos

**Sasuke**: que bueno

**Itachi**: y Naru

**Sasuke**: en la sala no ha querido comer

**Itachi:** y eso

**Sasuke:** dijo que no iba a comer nada hasta que Deidara cumpliera con su parte del trato

**Naruto**: (con voz de ultratumba) Deidara yo cumplí con mi parte y no veo mi rameen

**Deidara**: (pasando saliva) ya…ya lo iba a hacer

**Naruto:** (con una sonrisa) De acuerdo espero en la sala

**Deidara:** (con una gota en la cabeza) si

**Itachi**: vaya que cambio de humor

**Sasuke:** ni que lo digas por un momento creí que Naruto golpearía a Deidara

**Itachi:** Dei dice que sus venganzas no aplican a la violencia

**Sasuke:** pero recurren a otras tácticas

**Itachi:** como lo sabes

**Naruto:** bueno eso es porque Sasuke ya experimento una

**Itachi:** como cual

**Naruto:** bueno vendí sus fotos en la escuela

**Itachi:** jajajaja vaya eso no me lo esperaba y por cierto de donde sacaste las fotos

**Naruto:** se las tome a escondidas aunque también gane buen dinero por las tuyas

**Itachi:** que por qué vendiste fotos mías no te he hecho nada

**Naruto:** bueno eso no importa…necesitaba dinero…y además tu tampoco me habías dicho que el teme iba a ir a la misma escuela que yo

**Itachi:** pero si ustedes fueron los que no pusieron atención

**Naruto:** no importa y no me contradigas… ¡Dei ya esta!

**Deidara:** ya…toma

**Naruto**: gracias

**Itachi:** (no puedo creerlo por un momento no parecía el adulto responsable…y Dei parece su esclavo…que puede ser muy cruel o que) ha

**Sasuke:** que les parece si vemos una película

**Naruto:** que sea de acción

**Deidara:** claro

**Sasuke:** que pasa dobe la película de la tarde fue muy fuerte para ti

**Naruto**: claro que no (creo que esta noche no podre dormir solo)

Después de que terminaron de ver la película los cuatro se fueron a dormir

Con Naruto

**Naruto:** ya ha pasado una hora y no he podido dormir…maldito teme esto es su culpa…por que tenía que poner una película de terror…a este paso creo que no podre dormir …Iré con Dei…no pienso recurrir a Sasuke mientras viva

En la habitación de Deidara

**Naruto:** Dei…Dei despierta (moviéndolo)

**Deidara:** hm

**Naruto:** Dei por favor despierta

**Deidara:** Naru vete a dormir mañana hablamos

**Naruto:** Dei tengo miedo

**Deidara:** no pasa nada estoy yo, Itachi y Sasuke…vete a dormir

**Naruto:** Dei puedo dormir contigo

**Deidara:** zzzzz

**Naruto:** ha creo que sigue dormido…iré con Itachi

En la habitación de Itachi

**Naruto**: Itachi despierta (lo mueve)

**Itachi:** hm

**Naruto:** Itachi por favor despierta

**Itachi:** Naru que es lo que pasa

**Naruto:** puedo dormirme contigo

**Itachi:** por qué?

**Naruto**: porque Dei no despierta y no me pienso dormir con él cuando no me ha dado permiso…da miedo cuando se meten a su cuarto sin permiso…parece un demonio

**Itachi:** (con una gota en la cabeza) yo pregunto la razón

**Naruto**: bueno…es que…no te vayas a burlar de mí…

**Itachi:** claro que no me burlare

**Naruto:** (sonrojado) bu…bueno tengo miedo

**Itachi:** y eso porque hay alguien en la casa

**Naruto**: no no hay nadie

**Itachi:** entonces

**Naruto**: bueno es que después de que tu y Dei se fueran Sasuke puso una película de terror y pues…

**Itachi:** no digas mas ya entendí… (Se hace a un lado) ven acuéstate

**Naruto:** gracias

**Itachi**: y porque la viste si te asustan

**Naruto**: Sasuke no me dejo opción

**Itachi:** y por qué no vas a dormir con el

**Naruto**: me dijo que no quería que fuera a su habitación para dormir con el… y además se burlaría de mi

**Itachi:** en ese caso ya hay que dormir…hasta mañana

**Naruto**: hasta mañana

Después de un rato Naruto se quedo dormido

**Itachi:** que lindo se ve dormido

A la mañana siguiente Deidara fue a la habitación de Naruto a despertarlo y luego…

**Deidara:** ¡ITACHI…SASUKE ALGUIEN HA SECUESTRADO A MI HERMANITO!

**Sasuke:** (saliendo de su habitación) que como es eso posible no crees que nos hubiéramos dado cuenta si alguien se hubiera metido a la casa

**Deidara:** Sasuke tu no conoces a Naruto cuando duerme ni una bomba atómica lo despierta…y además su ventana esta rota…y donde esta Itachi esto es una emergencia no debería seguir durmiendo

Deidara y Sasuke se dirigen a la habitación de Itachi

**Deidara:** (azotando la puerta) Itachi despier… (Cuando dirigió su vista a la cama, Itachi y Naruto se encontraban durmiendo bien abrazaditos)

**Sasuke:** … Deidara que pasa (dirigiendo su mirada a la cama de Itachi)

**Deidara**: ¡maldito pedófilo que le haces a mi hermano!

**Itachi:** (cayéndose del susto) que pasa

**Naruto:** (despertando de golpe) que…es muy temprano para que empiecen los gritos

**Deidara:** Naruto que hacías en la cama de Itachi…quiso propasarse contigo…pensé que te habían secuestrado…por que tu ventana está rota

**Naruto:** he…que…Dei tranquilo primero que nada Itachi no quiso propasarse conmigo yo viene en la noche con Itachi para pedirle dormir con el

**Deidara:** y porque no me lo pediste a mí

**Naruto:** fui a tu cuarto pero no despertabas por eso vine con Itachi

**Sasuke:** no digas que si te asustaste con la película

**Naruto:** (sonrojado) bu…bueno yo…

**Itachi:** no es eso lo que pasa es que como la ventana de Naru estaba rota y yo escuche ruidos extraños que provenían de afuera y pues me preocupe por Naru y le dije que se fuera con Dei pero como este no despertaba vino conmigo

**Naruto:** (Itachi te debo una)

**Deidara:** (ya entendí le dio miedo una película…hay sigue siendo mi hermanito menor…por lo menos ya se la razón) bueno en ese caso vamos a desayunar y por que tu ventana está rota

**Naruto**: Claro y eso es por qué el teme la rompió

**Sasuke:** hm

**Deidara**: y por que la rompió

**Sasuke:** lo que pasa es que me preocupe la ves pasada y como no quiso abrirme la puerta no tuve otra alternativa que romper el vidrio

Los cuatro ya se encontraban desayunando cuando…

**Naruto:** Dei…tengo una duda

**Deidara:** dime

**Naruto:** bueno según nos dijeron nuestros padres somos donceles

**Deidara**: y eso que tiene que ver

**Naruto:** que si quedamos embarazados por donde nacen los bebes…

**Deidara:** ….

**Naruto:** … entonces… tú lo sabes

**Deidara**: ….

**Naruto:** y tu Itachi lo sabes

**Itachi:** no lo había pensado

**Deidara:** me…mejor sigamos desayunando

**Naruto:** pero no me quiero quedar con la duda…


	18. Chapter 18

**Sasuke:** pues hay una forma muy sencilla de saberlo

**Naruto:** ¿cuál?

**Itachi:** ya se a que se refiere mi ototo – baka

**Deidara:** pues dinos ¿Cómo sabremos por donde nacen los bebes de los donceles?

**Sasuke:** que uno de ustedes se embarace así sabremos por donde

**Deidara:** (sonrojado) me…mejor investigamos por internet

**Sasuke:** pero la respuesta no va a ser correcta al 100% es mejor como les había dicho

**Itachi:** pero que buena idea Sasuke… después de todo no eres tan tonto

**Sasuke:** (venita en la frente) no soy un tonto…

**Naruto:** (sonrojado) bu…bueno creo que prefiero quedarme con la duda…

**Itachi:** nada de eso Naru…

**Deidara:** ¡Naru es muy joven para quedar embarazado! Maldito pervertido

**Itachi:** yo no hablaba de que Naru se embarace Dei…estoy de acuerdo que es muy chico… además es estudiante que va a ser de su vida si queda embarazado

**Naruto:** entonces…

**Itachi:** Dei que te parece si tenemos un hijo yo le daré todo lo que necesite así tu no tendrás que dejar la escuela…yo cuidare de ambos…y

**Naruto:** (debe estar muy enamorado como para proponerle algo así a Dei)

**Sasuke**: (no puedo creer que seamos de la misma familia…que acoso lo tiraron cuando era bebe o que)

**Deidara:** (sonrojado) ¡Yo no tendré un hijo contigo solo para saciar la insana curiosidad de Naru!

**Itachi:** pero piénsalo Dei seriamos una hermosa familia e imagínate a nuestros hijos lo atractivos que serian y…

**Deidara:** (sonrojado) estás loco ni siquiera somos novios para que estés diciendo semejantes tonterías

**Itachi:** bueno eso solo es cuestión de tiempo…y pensándolo bien que te parece si tenemos una cita después de todo es nuestro día de descanso

**Deidara:** no dejare a Naru solo

**Sasuke:** no estará solo…yo no voy a salir

**Naruto:** por que deciden por mí… yo

Ding dong

**Deidara:** esperan a alguien

**Naruto:** tal vez sea Sai…iré a abrir

Naruto se dirigió a la puerta

**Deidara:** es cierto se me había olvidado la cita que tuvo Naru

**Sasuke:** (no permitiré que ese Sai se quede con Naruto) no fue una cita y por lo que me dijo le fue bien

Con Naruto

**Naruto:** quien

**¿?:** Soy Sakura…Naru abre es una emergencia

**Naruto:** (abriendo la puerta) que pasa Sakura

**Sakura**: Naruto tú me vas a acompañar al centro comercial

**Naruto:** y porque yo

**Sakura:** porque yo lo dio…donde están los demás tengo que saludarlos y avisarle a Deidara que estarás conmigo

**Naruto:** en el comedor

Sakura y Naruto se dirigieron al comedor unas ves ahí

**Sakura:** buenos días…provecho

**Itachi:** buenos días y gracias

**Sasuke:** hm

**Deidara:** buenos días Sakura que te trae por aquí

**Sakura:** vine a secuestrar a Naru… necesito que me lo prestes por el día de hoy Deidara

**Deidara:** y para que lo quieres

**Sakura:** bueno voy a ir al centro comercial y necesito su ayuda

**Deidara:** no me digas que lo vas a poner a cargar bolsas

**Sakura:** bueno esa es una

**Naruto:** Sakura yo no quiero ir de compras y tampoco cargar todas las bolsas

**Sakura:** por favor necesito tu ayuda esta noche tengo una cita y no tengo ropa que ponerme

**Itachi:** ve Naru así te distraes un rato y yo tendré mi cita con Dei

**Naruto:** (creo que tendré que aceptar después de todo Itachi dejo que me quedara en su cuarto) de acuerdo te acompañare Sakura…pero déjame terminar de desayunar

**Sakura:** bien desayuna yo buscare que ropa vas a ponerte

**Naruto:** no tienes por qué hacer eso yo me pondré la ropa que me guste

**Deidara:** sin ofender Naru pero es mejor que Sakura elija tu ropa tú tienes un gusto muy raro y no quiero que empiecen a hablar de ti a tus espaldas

**Naruto:** (con estos dos ni se puede) de acuerdo

**Sakura:** ya verás Naru te veras lindo con lo que escoja (seguido de eso se fue)

**Deidara:** me pregunto que elegirá esta ves

**Naruto:** (sonrojado) ni me lo recuerdes fue muy vergonzoso la ultima ves

**Itachi:** que ya había elegido tu ropa Naru

**Deidara:** jajajaja lo hubieras visto Itachi se veía tan lindo…además fue tu culpa por aceptar ayudarla

**Naruto:** y como se supone que iba a saber que me tenía que poner ropa tan vergonzosa

**Itachi:** como te vestiste

**Deidara:** jajaja me duele el estomago…mira Itachi aquí tengo una foto de cómo se vistió Naru

**Itachi:** jajajaja Naru te ves muy violable

**Sasuke:** también quiero verla

**Deidara:** toma

**Sasuke:** (sonrojado) hm… (Que lindo se ve) toma Deidara

**Naruto:** cómo puedes mostrar una foto tan vergonzosa

**Deidara:** solo es una foto

**Naruto:** pero una muy vergonzosa

**Itachi:** te ves bien eres muy fotogénico

**Deidara:** es verdad…además no creo que utilices ropa como esa otra vez…

**Naruto:** nunca volveré a vestir así…y mucho menos participar en algo que no tengo ni idea de que se trata

Con Sakura

**Sakura:** Naruto no tiene ropa aceptable…Hm…esto estará bien… ¡Naruto ven a cambiarte para ya irnos!

En el comedor

**Deidara:** ve rápido Naru no querrás que se enoje

**Naruto:** no… (Por favor que no sea ropa pegada) ahora bajo

**Itachi:** me da curiosidad de ver como viste a Naru

**Deidara:** Sakura tiene buen gusto estoy seguro que le hará ponerse ropa que haga lucir su cuerpo

**Sasuke:** qué clase de ropa vestirá

Después de eso se escucho un grito que casi los deja sordos

**Naruto:** ¡no pienso ponerme eso!


	19. Chapter 19

**Deidara:** bueno lo sabremos pronto…Sakura posee un fuerte carácter y Naruto vestirá lo que ella elija si no quiere hacerla enojar

**Itachi:** ya veo…una pregunta por qué Naru vestía así en la foto

**Deidara:** bueno eso es porque ese día Sakura se lastimo el tobillo y tenían una actividad escolar entonces le pidió a Naru que la ayudara…y pues ya ven tubo que vestir así en contra de su voluntad.

Con Naruto y Sakura

**Naruto:** no pienso ponerme eso me da mucha vergüenza

**Sakura**: vamos Naru póntela…te veras muy sexy con esto y tendrás a quien quieras a tus pies

**Naruto:** pero me da pena…y yo no quiero llamar la atención

**Sakura:** Naruto quieres conquistar a Sasuke

**Naruto:** (sonrojado) si

**Sakura:** yo te ayudare con eso…así que tienes que confiar en mí y aguántate tu vergüenza si es que enserio quieres que Sasuke se fije en ti…eres lindo y cualquiera estaría dispuesto a salir contigo

**Naruto:** de acuerdo me lo pondré

**Sakura:** eso es lo que quería escuchar te esperare afuera

**Naruto:** ok

**Sakura:** Y dime como te ha ido con Sasuke…ha habido algún avance

**Naruto:** pues he hecho todo lo que me has pedido…ayer me regalo un zorrito de peluche pero solo por que rompió mi ventana

**Sakura:** bueno eso ya es un avance

**Naruto:** supongo…ya termine de cambiarme y como me veo

**Sakura:** Naru te ves tan sexy…tenía mis dudas pero te ves bien, deberías usar ese tipo de ropa

**Naruto:** bien vámonos entre más pronto mejor

**Sakura:** bien vamos que al rato tengo mi cita (hay Naru tan ingenuo como siempre…ya quiero ver tu reacción con lo que planeo)

En el comedor

**Sasuke:** ya se tardaron en bajar

**Itachi:** no seas un desesperado…ahí vienen

**Deidara:** ya quiero ver como Sakura vistió a Na…

Los tres quedaron sorprendidos de cómo se veía Naruto, este tenía puesto un pantalón negro de cuero que se le pegaba a sus piernas y una playera azul marino de mangas cortas con la cual se le marcaba su pecho

**Deidara:** Sakura ni creas que Naruto saldrá vestido así

**Sakura:** claro que lo hará…se ve muy bien… (Sonrisa malvada) o solamente que tú quieras ayudarme con mis compras

**Deidara:** … que te vaya bien Naru no llegues tarde y cuídate de los acosadores

**Naruto:** (gata en la cabeza) Deidara eres mi hermano mayor no deberías defenderme

**Deidara**: lo hago pero Sakura es una chica muy amable que te hace vestir tan provocativo (y da mucho miedo cuando se enoja…no quiero terminar en el hospital o cargando un montón de bolsas) ahora que lo pienso…no recuerdo haber visto esa ropa en tu armario Naru

**Naruto:** es cierto yo no tengo esta clase de ropa

**Sasuke:** tan despistado como siempre dobe

**Deidara:** Sakura de donde sacaste esa ropa?

**Sakura:** es cierto que Naru no tenia esta clase de ropa…así que fui a tu habitación Deidara y tome prestadas tu ropa…la de Naru no me gusto nada.

**Deidara:** (sonrisa forzada) ya veo (maldita aprovechada como se atreve a entrar a mi habitación y tomar mi ropa)

**Sakura: **bueno Naru vámonos que se nos hace tarde y hay mucho que comprar además también hay una rebaja

**Naruto: **y por qué no te acompaño Ino

**Sakura: **ella tenía algo importante que hacer

Después de eso Sakura se llevo Naruto

**Itachi: **bien Dei…Naru está en buenas manos que te parece si tenemos nuestra cita ya lo tengo todo planeado

**Deidara: **bien…iré a cambiarme

Seguido de eso se fue dejando solos a Sasuke e Itachi

**Itachi:** y tu Sasuke que piensas hacer

**Sasuke:** (sonrojado) No puedo creer que te diga esto

**Itachi:** que cosa

**Sasuke:** ne…necesito que me des un concejo

**Itachi:** qué clase de consejo

**Sasuke:** (sonrojado) como puedo enamorar a alguien

**Itachi:** …quien es ese alguien (lo torturare un rato…)

**Sasuke:** …

**Itachi:** … y bien

**Sasuke:** Na…Naruto

**Itachi:** … (Ya me lo imaginaba)

**Sasuke**: …

**Itachi:** … (Hay mi hermanito está creciendo…bien ahora me divertiré un poco)

**Sasuke:** …no te quedes callado

**Itachi:** jajajaja y tu decías que no estarías en la misma situación que yo con Dei

**Sasuke:** deja de reírte y mejor dime si me vas a ayudar o no

**Itachi:** claro que te ayudare ototo – baka tu eres un fracaso cuando son asuntos del corazón


	20. Chapter 20

Con Deidara

**Deidara:** que me pondré…mmm…esto…

Con Sasuke e Itachi

**Sasuke:** y como piensas ayudarme

**Itachi:** eso lo veremos después de mi cita con Dei

**Sasuke:** y que tienes planeado

**Itachi:** bien eso es secreto

**Deidara:** ya estoy listo Itachi…vámonos

**Itachi:** oh Dei te ves muy hermoso que ni siquiera la mejor obra de arte compite contigo

Deidara se había puesto una playera negra de manga corta pegada a su pecho y un pantalón azul marino.

**Deidara:** (sonrojado) va…vámonos

**Sasuke:** Deidara debes agradecer el cumplido

**Deidara:** hm…vámonos antes de que me arrepienta

**Itachi:** claro… te la pasaras muy bien conmigo

**Deidara:** y tu Sasuke que piensas hacer

**Sasuke:** no lo sé…salir con unos amigos

Con Sakura y Naruto

**Naruto:** porque tengo que acompañarte

**Sakura: **deja de quejarte Naruto te propongo un trato tú me ayudas y a cambio te invito un helado

**Naruto:** claro como tú no tienes que cargar bolsas

**Sakura:** es que quiero comprarle un regalo a Ino…además hay que comprarte ropa a ti también

**Naruto:** pero yo ya tengo ropa

**Sakura:** pero es muy simple…si quieres conquistar a Sasuke tienes que lucir tu cuerpo

**Naruto:** no quiero que pase lo mismo que con Neji

**Sakura:** eso no pasara…además el fue un idiota…vamos a entrar a esa tienda de ropa

**Naruto:** ha si como digas

Con Itachi y Deidara

**Deidara:** y a dónde iremos… llevamos un buen rato caminando por el parque

**Itachi:** bueno primero iremos al cine

**Deidara:** que bien… (Sonrojado) por cierto tu también te ves muy guapo Itachi

**Itachi: **Claro que si yo siempre me veo bien

**Deidara:** no seas presumido

**Itachi:** bueno dejando eso de lado…Dei puedo preguntarte algo

**Deidara**: que…depende de lo que sea veré si te la contesto o no

**Itachi:** bueno porque eres tan sobre protector con Naru

**Deidara:** solo no quiero verlo triste eso es algo que solo le incumbe a él… te diré una cosa cuando Naru tuvo su primer novio se veía muy feliz pero un día eso cambio no quería comer se la pasaba llorando nunca me quiso decir que es lo que había pasado…por eso es que soy muy sobre protector con el no me gustaría verlo otra vez a si

**Itachi:** ya veo…bueno cambiando de tema que película te gustaría ver

**Deidara:** la que gustes

**Itachi:** no importa si es una de terror

**Deidara**: claro que no…no soy igual que Naru que se asusta

**Itachi:** si eso se ve… aunque Naru se ve tan lindo cuando se asusta

**Deidara:** yo pienso lo mismo…cuando lo veo asustado pareciera un niño chiquito que nunca ha crecido

Con Sakura y Naruto

**Sakura:** que tal me veo con este vestido

**Naruto:** se te ve lindo

**Sakura:** sabes Naruto contigo no se puede eres capaz de decirme que hasta el bote de basura se vería bien con tal de que nos fuéramos

**Naruto:** es que Sakura ya me aburrí

**Sakura:** vamos Naruto…toma esto

**Naruto:** porque compras tanta ropa

**Sakura:** ya te lo dije es un obsequio para Ino y pues también tenemos que comprarte ropa a ti

**Naruto:** pero yo no tengo dinero para comprarme ropa

**Sakura:** no te preocupes por eso luego me lo pagaras

**Naruto:** bueno y por lo menos yo elegiré mi ropa

**Sakura:** no yo la elegiré…y hablando de eso ponte esto

**Naruto:** pero Sakura esto es un kimono

**Sakura:** es para el festival…no me digas que se te había olvidado

**Naruto:** claro que no pero yo soy hombre debería usar una yukata no un kimono

**Sakura:** las yukatas son muy simples además eres un doncel y es casi lo mismo yukata que kimono no tiene un género en específico pueden usarlo tanto mujeres como hombres…ese kimono se te vería divino…póntelo

**Naruto:** no tiene caso discutir contigo

**Sakura:** pues si ya lo sabes deja de quejarte y póntelo

**Naruto:** de acuerdo…Sakura no se cómo ponérmelo

**Sakura:** sal yo te lo arreglo…. A ver…estas cintas van a si ya esta

**Naruto:** (bajando un poco la vista) y que tal me veo

**Sakura**: te ves tan lindo…te queda muy bien cualquier mujer te envidiaría

**¿?:** Naruto?

**Naruto:** si (alzando la vista)… Ne…Neji

Neji un chico de cabello negro y largo hasta la cintura y de ojos perla

DdeN-j-OsPsBqQSEUxH9zloXplIDjJ8i3PB34EE8SJCOV5loRU0qFUEA24lVFNfci6dORw=s85


	21. Chapter 21

**Neji:** (mirando a Naruto de arriba abajo) te ves muy bien con ese kimono… ha pasado mucho tiempo

**Sakura:** (este que hace aquí) Naruto es hora de irnos cámbiate de ropa

**Naruto:** si (entrando al vestidor)

**Sakura: **cómo has estado Neji hace mucho que no te veía

**Neji:** bien… veo qué sigues eligiendo su ropa…debo felicitarte ese kimono le queda muy bien

**Sakura:** claro que si yo tengo un sentido para eso de hacer ver lindo a Naruto… (Con el seño fruncido) por cierto no quiero que te le acerques

**Neji: **no le voy a hacer nada….

**Sakura:** te lo advierto Neji, Naruto es como un hermano para mí y si crees que te dejare que te le acerques estas muy equivocado…no dejare que lo lastimes

**Neji:** no lo volveré a lastimar… además no podrás hacer nada yo fui su primer amor… y puedo volver a conquistarlo

**Sakura:** eso lo veremos…no te conviene meterte conmigo además Naru ya te olvido

**Neji:** No lo creo el primer amor nunca se olvida solo queda guardado

**Sakura:** Naruto ya estás listo tenemos que hacer otras cosas

**Naruto:** ya estoy listo Sakura

**Neji:** (sonrisa de medio lado) Naru no te gustaría que nos juntáramos en una cena para platicar de los viejos tiempos

**Naruto:** (sonrisa forzada) no puedo Neji…tengo una cita…si eso tengo una cita y no me gustaría hacerlo esperar

**Neji:** (frunciendo el seño) con algún novio

**Sakura:** a ti no te importa (agarrando a Naruto del brazo) vámonos Naruto

**Naruto:** espera Sakura las bolsas

**Sakura:** bien tómalas para poder ir a pagar

**Naruto:** si (como yo las tengo que cargar a ti no te importa…pero por esta vez no pondré objeción quiero irme T.T)

**Neji:** (Naruto serás mío)

Con Itachi y Deidara

**Itachi:** (es mi oportunidad para besar a Dei) pasando un brazo por atrás de Deidara

**Deidara:** enserio Itachi…aplicaras esa vieja técnica conmigo esperaba más de ti

**Itachi:** (sonrisa de lado) Bueno Dei si así los quieres

Itachi abraza a Deidara y lo besa

**Deidara:** (que bien besa….no Dei tienes que hacerte el difícil… Creo que con todo lo que ha hecho mínimo puedo aceptarle el beso)

**Itachi**: (por fin pude volver a besar a Dei…ahora a lo siguiente)

Los dos seguían besándose hasta que…

**Deidara:** (separándose bruscamente de Itachi) ¡donde crees que estas tocando imbécil!

Personas: shhh

**Itachi:** (en voz baja) bueno pues estaba tocando tu hermoso culo

**Deidara:** (sonrojado) no tenias que tocarme ahí

**Itachi:** bueno ya que por fin me aceptaste el beso creí que podríamos llegar más lejos y…. auch Dei eso dolió

Deidara le había dado una cachetada a Itachi

**Deidara:** te lo mereces…no intentes tocarme otra vez… veamos la película

**Itachi:** (sobándose la mejilla) que carácter no era para tanto que me pegaras…creo que hasta tengo tus dedos marcados en mi mejilla

**Deidara:** para que aprendas…te parece poco meter mano a alguien…que te gustaría que le estuviera metiendo mano a alguien

**Itachi:** (parándose del asiento) ¡de eso ni hablar!

**Señor:** se pueden callar intentamos ver la película

**Viejita:** oye rubio no está bien que pelees con tu novio

**Deidara:** ¡no es mi novio!

**Itachi:** (serio) escucha a la señora Dei no está bien que peleemos…hay que reconciliarnos cariño…piensa en nuestros hijos no querrás provocarles un trauma porque ven a sus padres pelear verdad

**Señora:** que jóvenes de hoy tan chicos y ya tienen hijos

**Señor:** pobres niños tener un padre tan violento

**Viejita:** rubio piensa en tus hijos no puedes estar peleando con tu esposo

**Deidara:** (seño fruncido) El no es mi esposo

**Itachi:** (sonriendo) ahora me vas a negar con toda esta gente observándonos

**Viejita:** no puedes negar a tu esposo…tu lo elegiste como tu pareja ahora afronta las consecuencias

**Deidara:** (mirando a Itachi) te diviertes con esto verdad

**Itachi:** (con una sonrisa) para que te digo que no si si…me encanta verte sonrojado y peleando con estas personas que ni conoces

**Señor:** suficiente si no se callan llamare al gerente para que los saque

**Deidara: **hm esto es tú culpa Itachi

**Itachi:** ya Dei…mejor hay que seguir viendo la película o nos sacaran

Después de un rato

**Itachi:** que buena estuvo la película no Dei

**Deidara:** si debo admitir que sabes elegir las películas pero no sabes quedarte callada mira que poner a toda esa gente en mi contra no tienes corazón

**Itachi:** fue divertido verte discutir con esa gente…ahora vamos al parque…o prefieres que vayamos a un hotel o a la casa o…auch Dei no seas tan violento

**Deidara:** deja de ser tan pervertido… Itachi no tendré sexo contigo

**Itachi:** me gusta cuando te haces el difícil

**Deidara:** (mirada asesina) si no dejas de decir ese tipo de cosas me voy ahora mismo a la casa

**Itachi:** pero Dei…no puedo evitarlo me vuelves loco


	22. Chapter 22

Con Sakura y Naruto

Naruto y Sakura seguían caminando por el centro comercial. Naruto cargando veinte bolsas que Sakura le había hecho cargar

**Naruto:** (con una gota en la cabeza) Sakura porque tengo que cargar todo yo

**Sakura:** porque yo lo digo…además los hombres son más fuertes que las mujeres…y no querrás que me lastime con todas esas bolsas verdad

**Naruto:** No te pido que cargues todas pero sí que me ayudes…auch…Sakura porque te detienes

**Sakura:** (señalando con un dedo) Mira Naruto… que ese no es Gaara

**Naruto:** (mirando hacia donde le señala Sakura) mmm… si pero que hace debajo de esa mesa

**Sakura:** ven vamos a averiguarlo

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca de Gaara…

**Naruto:** Gaara que haces debajo de la mesa

Gaara dio un pequeño brinco por el susto golpeándose así la cabeza

**Gaara:** (sobándose la cabeza) no me asusten así

**Naruto:** es tu culpa por estar debajo de una mesa…

**Gaara:** no tenía otra opción

**Sakura:** explícate

**Gaara:** bien… todo pasó hace dos días…

Flash Back

Gaara iba caminando por un parque que quedaba a dos cuadras de su casa cuando escucho que alguien le llama cuando volteo se sorprendió mucho ya que era Sai con una bolsa en la mano

**Sai:** Gaa – chan qué bueno que te veo

**Gaara:** ya te dije que no me digas así… que acaso eres masoquista

**Sai:** claro que no Gaa – chan

**Gaara:** ha contigo no se puede… bueno que quieres

**Sai:** bueno quería darte un regalo…toma (dándole una bolsa)

**Gaara:** (recibiéndolo) es lo que compraste con ayuda de Naruto

**Sai:** si… recuerda que prometí enamorarte y empleare todos los medios para lograrlo… ya hasta estoy leyendo un libro de cómo tener relaciones sexuales

**Gaara:** (sonrojado) Idiota no deberías decirme eso… y a todo esto por que lees un libro como ese

**Sai:** para que cuando tengamos sexo te dé el mejor de tu vida Gaa – chan según leí es mejor cuando uno tiene experiencia así que…auch

Gaara le había dado un coscorrón en la cabeza

**Gaara:** (sonrojado) no pienso hacer eso contigo ya te lo había dicho

**Sai:** (sobándose la cabeza) pero no era necesario que me golpearas Gaa – chan bueno eso no importa quiero que tengas una cita conmigo

**Gaara:** nunca… vaya a saber a qué lugares me llevas

**Sai:** bueno tenía pensado que fuéramos al cine, luego a comer algo… y llevarte a tu casa (acercándose a Gaara y tomándolo de la cintura) pero si quieres (susurrando en su oído y con voz sexy) podemos ir a un hotel también

Gaara ante esto se sonrojo violentamente y se separo de Sai

**Gaara:** (sonrojado) I…Idiota nunca tendré una cita contigo

Luego de eso se fue mientras que Sai espero como cinco minutos y lo comenzó a seguir…Después de un rato Gaara llego a su casa y subió a su habitación

**Gaara:** (vaya que ese susurro me estremeció… donde aprendió a hablar así) maldito Sai

Ding Dong

**Gaara:** tocan… que vaya Temari

Gaara tenía dos hermanos el primero se llamaba Kanguro un chico de cabello castaño corto y la segunda Temari una rubia

En la puerta

**Temari:** quien es

**Sai:** se encuentra Gaa – chan

**Temari:** (abriendo la puerta) Gaa – chan?

**Sai:** bueno se llama Gaara pero yo le digo Gaa- chan

**Temari:** con que tú eres el pervertido de Sai

**Sai:** (sorprendido) me conoce

**Temari:** (con una sonrisa) Gaara nos ha hablado sobre ti

**Sai:** que bien pero yo no sé quién eres tu

**Temari:** (haciéndose a un lado) pasa… yo soy Temari la hermana de Gaara

**Sai:** un gusto conocer a mi futura cuñada

**Gaara:** (bajando las escaleras) quien es Temari

**Temari:** (dirigiendo su vista a Gaara) es tu acosador favorito

**Gaara:** (con el seño un poco fruncido) que haces aquí Sai… como supiste donde vivía

**Sai:** (con una sonrisa) te seguí

**Gaara:** por que

**Sai:** quiero una cita contigo y no me iré hasta que la tenga

**Temari:** (aguantándose la risa) Ga…Gaara acepta salir con el no pierdes nada

**Gaara:** Temari no pienso salir con el que tal si me viola… y a ti que no te van a extrañar en tu casa

**Sai:** no vivo solo y por cierto si quisiera violarte ya lo hubiera hecho…vamos Gaa – chan ten una cita conmigo

Fin Flash Back

**Gaara:** así estuvo los dos días rogándome que saliera con el

**Naruto:** vaya no creí que Sai haría algo así

**Gaara:** (con una venita en la frente) fue muy frustrante se quedo a dormir en mi casa, estuvo llamándome por el celular y se alió con Temari que al final me harte de sus ruegos que acepte salir con el

**Sakura:** y hoy era su cita por eso te escondes

**Gaara:** (sonrojado) no… todo iba bien hasta que decidimos ver una película…Sai me… ¡me metió mano! El muy pervertido

**Sakura:** (que divertido esta resultando esto) Cálmate Gaara

**Naruto:** jajajajaja

**Gaara:** no es gracioso

**Naruto:** jaja perdón no jajaja no me pude aguantar que Sai debo admitir que fue muy ingenioso en como pedirte una cita

**Sai:** (abrazando a Gaara por atrás) Con que aquí estaba Gaa-chan te he estado buscando desde hace una hora

**Gaara:** suéltame pervertido

**Sai:** porque te fuiste en la mejor parte de la película

**Gaara:** y todavía lo preguntas

**Sakura:** (con una sonrisa) bueno nosotros nos vamos para que sigan con su cita

**Gaara:** no… no me dejen solo con el

**Sakura:** si no querías estar con el por qué no te fuiste a tu casa

**Gaara:** no se me ocurrió

**Naruto:** (con una sonrisa) nosotros tenemos cosas que hacer asi que los vemos el lunes

**Sai:** claro, Gaa – chan nosotros debemos continuar con nuestra cita

**Gaara:** (dirigiendo una mirada suplicante a Naruto y Sakura) No… no me dejen con el

**Sakura:** no podemos destruir su cita además nos sentiríamos muy incómodos

Después de eso Naruto y Sakura se fueron dejando a Gaara con Sai cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos reventaron de risa

.ru/50/55/1025550/2/56117002/NARUTOShippuuden048RAWavi_


	23. Chapter 23

Naruto llegaba cansado a su casa con tres bolsas en las manos

**Naruto:** (que voy a hacer, no creo poder decirle al teme que finja ser mi novio por un tiempo) ha

**Sasuke:** que pasa dobe por que tan cabizbajo (poniéndose atrás de Naruto)

**Naruto:** (Sonrojado) Sa…Sasuke de donde saliste

**Sasuke:** esta también es mi casa por si se te había olvidado…aunque no me sorprendería que se te olvidara cuando eres tan despistado

**Naruto:** cla…claro que no teme…solo estaba un poco distraído

**Sasuke:** como digas…ahora me vas a decir por qué esa cara

Los dos se dirigieron a la sala sentándose en el sillón, Naruto se puso en frente de Sasuke

**Naruto:** (serio y sonrojado) Sa…Sasuke quiero que seas mi novio

Sasuke al oír tal declaración se quedo en shock, no podía creer que Naruto estuviera pidiéndole ser novios

**Sasuke:** … (Que repentino….creí que sería más difícil de conquistar…estoy de suerte no tendré que humillarme)

**Naruto:** no pongas esa cara teme… te explicare

**Sasuke:** (desilusionado) que…que quieres decir con eso

**Naruto:** (cerrando los ojos) mira teme…cuando fui con Sakura al centro comercial me encontré con mi primer novio se llama Neji… el caso es que me pidió salir pero él me lastimo mucho y yo no quiero salir con el pero no podía decírselo por temor de lastimar sus sentimientos….

**Sasuke:** (con una venita en la frente) tú no quieres lastimarlo pero el si te puede lastimar

**Naruto:** no te enojes teme… deja termino de explicarte

**Sasuke:** está bien continúa

**Naruto:** Sakura me aconsejo pedirle a alguien de confianza que finja ser mi novio por un tiempo… No se lo puedo pedir a Sai porque sería muy raro que este de novio conmigo y acorteja a Gaara…. A Gaara se lo podría pedir pero no quiero que se haga falsas esperanzas conmigo ya que yo solo lo veo como un amigo…y pues (sonrojado) quisiera saber si tu puedes hacerme ese favor… de daré lo que tú quieras

**Sasuke:** no es un favor si vas a darme algo y necesito pensarlo

**Naruto:** entendería que dijeras que no

**Sasuke:** lo hare si me respondes una pregunta

**Naruto:** cual

**Sasuke:** que fue lo que te hizo ese tal Neji

**Naruto:** bueno te lo diré… Yo iba camino a la casa de Neji llevábamos un año de novios y teníamos planeado tener una cita pero yo quería darle un regalo pensaba hacerle una comida romántica cuando llegue entre a la casa con la llave que me había dado el mismo, todo estaba muy tranquilo y me dirigí a la cocina y empecé a cocinar después de 5 minutos escuche ruidos en la parte de arribe haci que subí mientras iba subiendo veía ropa tirada no quise pensar mal así que seguí cuando llegue al cuarto de Neji abrí la puerta y (humedecidos los ojos) ahí estaba Neji y una chica teniendo sexo

**Sasuke:** ya… ya veo pero no es necesario que empieces a llorar por un bastardo como el

**Naruto:** snif como no quieres snif que llore si me fue snif infiel en nuestro snif aniversario se que es snif un bastardo pero snif fue mi primer amor no snif sabes el trabajo snif que me consto confiar snif en alguien más snif temía que me volvieran a lastimar snif y aparte me fue infiel snif con una chica puedes creerlo snif teme una chica se supone snif que era homosexual cómo es posible que se haya snif acostado con una chica

**Sasuke**: (abrazando a Naruto) así es el amor dobe a veces se gana y a veces se pierde

**Naruto:** ya lo sé pero me dolió mucho que hiciera eso…

**Sasuke:** (que vulnerable se ve así…como pudieron lastimar a una persona tan linda como él…tengo un plan usare esto a mi benefició le demostrare a Naruto que soy el mejor candidato para ser su novio)

Sasuke seguía abrazando a Naruto y se fue acercándose poco a poco cuando lo iba a besar

**Itachi:** hola ototo ya llegamos….he (viendo la escena) interrumpo algo

**Sasuke:** nada que te importe (que no pudieron tardar más)

**Deidara:** (venita en la frente) Sasuke que le hiciste a Naruto porque está llorando

**Naruto:** Dei el teme no me hizo nada

**Deidara:** entonces por qué lloras

**Naruto:** (limpiándose las lagrimas) por nada importante…como les fue en su cita

**Deidara:** (sonrojado) iba bien hasta que me quiso meter mano

**Itachi:** no me pude resistir Dei eres tan violable

**Deidara:** mejor vamos a cenar

**Sasuke:** dobe después de la cena hablamos

**Naruto:** si

Después de la cena Sasuke y Naruto se dirigieron al cuarto del segundo

**Naruto:** y bien teme de que querías que habláramos

**Sasuke:** necesitamos ponernos de acuerdo con una historia creíble de cómo es que somos novios

**Naruto:** claro a mí no se me ocurre nada

El lunes por la mañana Sasuke y Naruto se dirigían a la escuela ya se habían puesto de acuerdo de la historia que inventarían si Neji les preguntaba algo sobre su relación iban platicando de cosas sin sentido cuando vieron a Gaara atrás de un árbol

**Sasuke:** y ese mapache de que se esconde

**Naruto:** tal vez de Sai ven teme vamos a ver (agarrando a Sasuke de la mano)

**Sasuke:** Mapache que haces escondido

**Gaara:** Me escondo de Sai

**Naruto:** no se supone que habían tenido ya una cita para que te dejara tranquilo

**Gaara:** ahora el problema es que no se separa de mi ni un minuto…(viendo a Naruto con ojos asesinos) después de que tu y Sakura se fueron dejándome a mí con Sai, me estuvo abrazando todo el tiempo con la escusa de que si me dejaba de seguro me iba a ir

**Naruto:** tiene razón al menor descuido te hubieras ido

**Gaara:** ese no es el caso… ahora dice que no se apartara de mi porque según el soy tan sexy que puede un pervertido violarme y secuestrarme y que ya nunca lo vería

**Naruto:** (con una gota en la cabeza) ya…ya veo pero entonces no vas a entrar a la escuela

**Gaara:** claro que si…ya me desperté temprano como para que falte


	24. Chapter 24

Después de su pequeña platica Gaara, Naruto y Sasuke se dirigieron a la escuela, cuando llegaron a la entrada de esta todos los estudiantes que se encontraban ahí pusieron su mirada a Naruto y Sasuke

**Naruto:** que tanto nos miran

**Sasuke:** no lo sé dobe

**Naruto:** me están poniendo nervioso las chicas me ven como si quisieran asesinarme

**Sasuke:** no les prestes atención

**Gaara:** los están viendo así por que están tomándose de las manos

Cuando Naruto se dio cuenta de esto soltó rápidamente a Sasuke

**Naruto:** (sonrojado) lo…lo siento teme no me di cuenta que seguía tomando tu mano

**Sasuke:** (me gustaría que siguiéramos agarrados) no importa…. Después de todo somos novios no

**Gaara:** (sorprendido) como que novios… desde cuando….es eso cierto Naru

**Sasuke:** (con una media sonrisa) celoso mapache

Gaara iba a contestar cuando vio a Sai correr en su dirección

**Sai:** (corriendo y Gritando) Gaa – chan por fin te encontré

**Gaara:** (asustado) no puede ser ya me encontró…hablamos luego (echándose a correr)

Mientras tanto Sai llego donde se encontraban Sasuke y Naruto observando como Gaara desaparecía en los pasillos

**Sai:** a Gaa – chan le gusta mucho correr y esconderse no creen

**Naruto:** (con una gota en la cabeza) Sai no creo que sea buena idea hostigar tanto a Gaara…además temo por su salud mental y por tu salud física

**Sai:** hay Naru no tienes de que preocuparte ni que me fuera a matar

**Naruto:** puede que no te mate pero si puedes terminar en un hospital…además mira a Gaara…el pobre a de estar muy asustado para escapar de ti

**Sai**: ya no hostigó a Gaa - chan yo lo protejo… además Gaa – chan no huye de mi solo quiere jugar un rato conmigo

**Sasuke**: si claro eso explica por qué salió corriendo cuando te vio… te adora

**Sai:** verdad que si estreñido

**Naruto:** Sai el teme estaba siendo sarcástico

**Sasuke:** a quien le dices estreñido copia barata

**Sai:** bueno si prefieres te puedo decir amargado

**Sasuke:** (con una vena en la frente) tu hijo de…

**Naruto:** mejor vamos a clase… el profesor ya no a de tardar

Los tres se dirigieron a su salón, una vez ahí Naruto diviso a Sakura y se fue con ella dejando solos a Sasuke y Sai

Con Naruto

**Naruto:** hola Sakura

**Sakura:** hola Naruto…como te fue con Sasuke

**Naruto:** bien supongo ya es mi novio de mentiras

**Sakura:** no te preocupes Naru pronto será tu verdadero novio…no hay de que preocuparse

Con Sasuke

**Sasuke:** y tu a qué hora te vas fantasmita

**Sai:** me voy a quedar contigo en lo que llega Gaa – chan

**Sasuke:** yo no quiero que estés cerca de mi

**Sai:** por que siempre estás tan amargado no será por falta de sexo

**Sasuke:** que es lo que estas insinuando pintor de cuarta

**Sai:** (con una sonrisa) que eres un impotente

**Sasuke:** (con varias venitas en la frente) ¡yo no soy ningún impotente!

**Kakashi**: (entrando al salón) no había la necesidad de que lo gritaras Sasuke

Cuando Sasuke se dio cuenta que todo el salón lo veía se sonrojo y pudo observar que Naruto también estaba sonrojado

**Sasuke:** (por que tuve que gritarlo…ahora Naruto pensara que solo soy un pervertido) Esto es tu culpa Sai

**Sai:** yo no te dije que lo gritaras…además solo hacia una pequeña observación

**Kakashi:** muy bien chicos basta de discusiones y vayan a sus asientos… tengo un aviso para ustedes

Todos se dirigieron a sus asientos cuando…

**Gaara:** (parado en la puerta) sensei me permite pasar

**Kakashi:** vaya a tomar asiento

**Naruto:** pobre Gaara lo a de estar pasando mal

**Sakura:** no te preocupes por Gaara pronto se acostumbrara

**Kakashi**: silencio… bien el director organizo un intercambio estudiantil con otras escuelas por lo tanto tendremos a dos nuevos estudiantes pueden pasar

Naruto no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos frente al salón se encontraba Neji y a su lado una chica castaña con dos coletas.

Mientras que Sasuke tenía su vista en la chica


	25. Chapter 25

**Kakashi:** ellos son Ten – Ten y Neji…vayan a sentarse

Neji y Ten – ten se dirigieron a sus asientos, mientras que Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura estaban metidos en sus pensamientos.

**Sakura:** (no permitiré que Neji vuelva con Naruto)

**Naruto:** (que suerte la mía…habiendo tantos salones y le tuvo que tocar en el mío)

**Sasuke:** (vaya que sorpresa me he dado…tiene mucho tiempo que no veía a Ten - Ten)

Así continuaron las clases hasta que llego el receso. Cuando toco la campana Naruto tomo la mano de Sasuke y se lo llevo a rastras hasta la azotea.

**Sasuke:** Que crees que haces dobe

**Naruto:** Lo siento teme pero necesitaba hablar contigo a solas sobre Neji

**Sasuke:** (sobándose las sienes) a ver Naruto ya habíamos quedado que historia nos íbamos a inventar así que no hay de qué preocuparse

**Naruto:** pero y si no se la cree

**Sasuke:** se la creerá… así que vamos a comer antes de que termine el receso

**Naruto**: De acuerdo

Los dos se dirigieron a la cafetería una vez ahí pidieron algo para comer y se fueron a sentar en una mesa donde estaban Gaara, Sai y Sakura. Cuando llegaron vieron que Sai intentaba darle de comer a Gaara.

**Sai:** (con una sonrisa y una cuchara en la mano) Gaa – chan abre tu hermosa boquita para que entre la comidita

**Gaara:** (con un tic en el ojo izquierdo) no es necesario que hagas eso yo puedo comer solo…no soy un bebe para que me estén hablando así y aparte quieras darme de comer

**Sai:** ya sé que no eres un bebe…pero leí en un libro que las parejas se dan de comer entre si y además se hablan con carillo

**Gaara:** (agarrando un poco de fruta con el tenedor) que pensarías tu si yo hago esto… Sai – chan abre tu pequeña boquita para que entre la frutita

**Sai: **o Gaa – chan estoy tan feliz (abriendo la boca)

**Gaara**: (sonrojado) lo decía en broma

**Naruto:** anda Gaara dale la fruta en la boca.

**Gaara:** pero…

**Naruto:** mira al pobre de Sai no lo puedes dejar con la boca abierta

**Gaara:** de acuerdo

Gaara le dio la fruta a Sai.

Todos en la mesa se quedaron sorprendidos de que le había dado de comer a Sai.

**Naruto:** la verdad no me esperaba que aceptaras darle de comer

**Sai:** (tragando la fruta) es cierto yo esperaba un golpe

**Gaara:** (sonrojado) hm

**Sai:** bueno yo ya comí lo que me ofreciste ahora es tu turno…abre la boquita para que pase la cucharita

**Naruto:** (con una forzada sonrisa) Sai no quieras tentar tu suerte

Naruto se había metido en la acción de Sai ya que Gaara desprendía un aura asesina

**Sasuke:** dobe – chan abre la boquita

**Naruto:** (sonrojado) tu también teme

Sasuke tenía en la mano un tenedor con un pedazo de fruta

**Sasuke:** (con una media sonrisa) no tiene nada de malo que te quiera dar de comer después de todo somos novios así que abre la boca

**Naruto:** Teme esto es vergonzoso no lo voy a ser

**Sasuke:** mira ahí viene Neji

Naruto cuando escucho eso abrió rápidamente la boca aceptando que Sasuke le diera de comer

**Sasuke:** ves no era tan difícil

**Sakura**: Naruto, Sasuke te engaño no venia Neji

**Naruto:** (inflando los cachetes) maldito teme

**Gaara:** esperen antes de que empiecen a discutir quiero saber cómo está eso de que son novios

**Sasuke:** (agarrando un trozo de fruta) pues así como lo oyes mapache…el dobe y yo somos pareja así que…

Antes de que Sasuke terminara de hablar sintió como alguien lo abrazaba por atrás.

**¿?: **(Con una sonrisa) Sasu – chan te extrañe mucho porque no me habías hablado

**Sasuke**: Ten – ten ya te he dicho millones de veces que no me digas Sasu – chan

**Ten – ten**: (quitándole el tenedor) pero así te decía antes y no te quejabas… (Comiéndose el trozo de fruta) que rica

Gaara al ver esto se acerco a Naruto para que solo él lo escuchara

**Gaara: **mira a tu novio… estando tu presente y le coquetea a la chica nueva

**Naruto:** no está coqueteando están platicando

**Sakura:** (mirando a Sasuke y Ten - ten) etto ustedes ya se conocían

**Ten – ten**: oh perdón que modales los míos…yo soy Ten – ten mejor amiga y ex – novia de Sasu – chan

**Sakura:** (no puede ser intentara regresar con Sasuke) mucho gusto yo soy Sakura, ellos son Sai, Gaara y el es Naruto el novio de Sasuke

**Ten – ten:** (mirando a cada uno) ohh Sasu – chan no sabía que tenias un novio…aunque debo de admitir que no estás nada mal pero Sasu – chan podría haberse conseguido a alguien más lindo que tu…bueno me voy

Dicho esto Ten –ten se acerco a Sasuke besándolo…


	26. Chapter 26

Ten – ten rodeo el cuello de Sasuke con sus manos y lo beso…todos observaban la escena hasta que…

**Naruto**: ¡suelta a mi novio!

Naruto se había parado bruscamente y separado a Sasuke de Ten – ten de un jalón

**Ten – ten: **(con el seño fruncido) pues Sasu – chan prefiere mis besos que a los tuyos

**Naruto:** (con el seño fruncido) como puedes decir eso si has sido tú quien lo ha besado además Sasu – chan ya no es tu novio es el mío

**Ten – ten**: pues no veo que ha Sasu – chan le haya molestado que lo besara

**Naruto**: y como se va a molestar si esta en shock

Los seguían discutiendo y mirándose como si quisieran matarse en ese mismo instante mientras que los demás veían la discusión y preparándose por si tenían que interferir en cualquier momento antes de que subiera a algo más que discusiones y miradas asesinas hasta que…

**Sasuke:** muy bien deténganse los dos

Sasuke se había parado en medio de los dos cansado de verlos pelear

**Sasuke:** no que quiero que se peleen

**Sai:** si todo esto pasó por tu culpa Uchiha

Sai había interrumpido a Sasuke y este le envió una mirada asesina

**Gaara:** Sai tiene razón Uchiha tú tienes toda la culpa Naru no merece un novio como tu

**Sasuke:** (con el seño fruncido) bien basta me van a dejar hablar si o no

**Sakura**: bien pues empieza a hablar

**Sasuke:** (dirigiendo su mirada a Ten – ten) Ten – ten no debiste besarme ya que solo somos amigos y yo ya tengo pareja

**Ten – ten**: pero Sasu – chan solo fue un beso inocente

**Naruto:** ese beso no tenía nada de inocente

**Ten – ten:** a ti no te estoy hablando

**Sasuke:** no empiecen

**Ten – ten:** bien en ese caso me voy Sasu – chan no te besare otra vez a cambio de una cita

**Sasuke:** Ten – ten no voy a tener una cita contigo…

**Ten – ten**: bien pero no me voy a rendir… nos vemos luego Sasu – chan

Después de que Ten – ten se fuera los demás siguieron comiendo, Sakura miraba preocupada a Naruto ya que este se veía muy molesto y perdido en sus pensamientos

**Naruto:** (espero que esa arpía no vuelva a besar a mi Sasuke… me sentí a morir Sasuke ni siquiera la aparto será que todavía sentirá algo por ella… pues en ese caso yo hare que se olvide de ella…)

**Sakura:** Naru…

Pero sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando escucho que le hablaban

**Naruto: **(parándose y con una forzada sonrisa) ya no tengo hambre… voy a ir a caminar un rato los veo en el salón

Seguido de eso se fue, Gaara, Sai y Sakura le dirigieron una mirada asesina a Sasuke

**Sasuke:** que tanto me ven

**Sakura:** lo idiota que eres

**Sasuke:** (frunciendo el seño) yo no soy ningún idiota

**Sai:** claro que lo eres y aparte de eso un bastardo… a Naru le ha dolido que besaras a Ten – ten y aparte ni siquiera tienes vergüenza mira que besarla frente el

**Sasuke**: yo no la bese ella me beso

**Gaara:** claro pero tampoco hiciste algo para evitarlo

**Sasuke:** me tomo de sorpresa

**Sakura:** en vez de estar dándonos explicaciones ve a hablar con Naru…

**Gaara:** a lo mejor ya ni quiere ser su novio

**Sasuke**: tú no te metas en los asuntos de los demás

**Sakura:** pues si quieres que Naru siga siendo tu novio ve a hablar con el

**Gaara:** déjalo ese no se va a mover ni un centímetro…yo ire a hablar con Naru a lo mejor y si lo consuelo aceptara ser mi novio

**Sasuke:** eso ni en tus sueños mapache

Después de que dijo esto se dirigió al patio, mientras que Gaara tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

**Sakura: (**con una sonrisa) ya lo habías planeado verdad

**Gaara:** ese es muy celoso y Naru está enamorado de él si no hacía nada nunca iba a hacer algo

**Sai: **Gaa – chan tienes tan buen corazón que no te importa entregar al chico del cual estas enamorado a otro

**Gaara:** (sonrojado) yo solo quiero que Naru sea feliz

**Sai:** (con una sonrisa) dame una oportunidad a mí y yo te hare feliz

**Sakura:** (kya que romántico… como me gustaría tener una cámara para grabar esto)

Mientras Sakura veía como Sai intentaba meterle mano a Gaara Sasuke estaba buscado a Naruto en el patio…

**Sasuke:** (kuso donde se metió ese dobe… solo es bueno para desaparecer)

Sasuke dirigió su mirada a la azotea de la escuela donde vio a Naruto platicando con Neji

**Sasuke:** (te encontré pero por que esta con Neji)

Seguido de eso se dirigió a la azotea. Mientras Naruto hablaba con Neji

**Naruto:** Neji no pienso regresar contigo… ya tengo pareja

**Neji:** pues eso no durara mucho ya verás que te volveré a conquistar

Seguido de eso de fue dejando a Naruto solo. Este se empezó a recargar en el barandal hasta que escuchó que alguien entraba

**Sasuke:** (serio) Dobe tenemos que hablar


	27. Chapter 27

**Sasuke:** (serio) Dobe tenemos que hablar

Naruto cuando escucho a Sasuke aparto su mirada de el.

**Naruto:** no tenemos nada de qué hablar…yo no tengo derecho a decirte a quien puedes o no besar porque no somos novios solo es una farsa así que no te preocupes

**Sasuke:** (frunciendo el seño) Naruto creo que tenemos que hablar bien mira tú me gu…

**Naruto:** ya te dije que no hay nada de qué hablar

Seguido de eso se fue dejando solo a Sasuke con la palabra en la boca

**Sasuke**: (maldito dobe mira que dejarme así…) ha creo que lo dejare solo hasta que se tranquilice ya después aclarare todo

Mientras en la universidad se encontraban Itachi y Deidara platicando

**Itachi:** entonces Dei ya vas a ser mi novio

**Deidara:** no quiero hablar de eso…pero debo admitir que has sido el único persistente otros se rinden muy fácil…

Deidara se acerca a Itachi y le da un beso en la mejilla

**Itachi:** (con un pequeño puchero) preferiría que ese beso me lo dieras en la boca en vez de la mejilla

**Deidara:** me gusta cuando te comportas como un niño chiquito

**¿?:** Itachi eres tú

Itachi y Deidara voltearon a ver a la persona que preguntaba por Itachi

**Itachi:** (nervosos) oh hola Orochimaru cuanto tiempo sin vernos jeje

**Orochimaru:** si mucho te cambiaste de escuela sin avisarme que malo eres

**Itachi:** bueno es que fue de improviso

**Orochimaru:** bueno me alegra verte ahora que se que estudias aquí me cambiare definitivamente a esta escuela

Itachi se asusto cuando Orochimaru le dijo eso

**Itachi:** bueno no es necesario que te cambies a la misma escuela que yo

Deidara estaba callado y viendo las reacciones de Itachi hasta que decidió intervenir

**Deidara:** eto…disculpa pero no nos han presentado mi nombre es Deidara y el tuyo

**Orochimaru:** o perdón no te había visto soy Orochimaru futuro novio de Itachi

Deidara al escuchar esto se enojo bastante

**Deidara**: (mira que engreído salió) o lo siento mucho no lo sabia

**Itachi:** lo siento Orochimaru pero Dei y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente que atender

Seguido de eso se llevo a Deidara corriendo cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos

**Itachi:** no creí que me seguiría

**Deidara:** por que salimos corriendo… que relación tienes con el… que fue tu ex novio

**Itachi:** bromeas nunca lo tendría de novio es un acosador… además…

Itachi se fue acercando a Deidara y lo abrazo por la cintura

**Itachi:** (con una sonrisa) tu eres más lindo

**Deidara:** (ruborizándose) ya…ya veo… podrías soltarme

**Itachi:** que mi cercanía te pone nervioso o es que ya te enamoraste de mí por lo sexy que soy

Deidara al escuchar esto se separo de Itachi y le dio un golpe en la mejilla

**Itachi**: (sobándose la mejilla) auch Dei eso duele

**Deidara:** para que no seas vanidoso

**Itachi**: bien ya no hare comentarios de lo atractivo y sexy que soy

**Deidara**: (con el seño fruncido) hm…pasando a otro tema el sábado hay un festival no quieres ir

**Itachi:** (parpadeando) me… me estas invitando a salir

**Deidara:** (sonrojado) tómalo como un agradecimiento por todo lo que has hecho además no sería una cita porque Naru también va a ir junto con sus amigos y supongo que Sasuke ira

**Itachi:** lo tomare como una cita Dei…

**Deidara:** idiota

Después de su pequeña plática cada uno se dirigió a su salón

Con Itachi

Itachi entro a su salón con una gran sonrisa

**Itachi:** (ha Dei el sábado por fin serás mi novio… mis detalles han ido enamorándote…cuando seas mi novio haremos muchas cosas)

**Kisame:** que te tiene de tan buen humor… no me digas que por fin Deidara es tu novio

**Itachi:** hola… no Dei me invito a una cita

**Kisame:** vaya has ido progresando… haces mucho solo para llevarlo a la cama

Itachi al escuchar esto soltó un golpe al pupitre

**Itachi:** (con el seño fruncido) deja de decir que Dei es un cualquiera no quiero que le sigas faltando al respeto

**Kisame: **pues es la verdad veras que te dejara plantado

**Itachi:** hm Dei no haría eso trucha

**Kisame:** no soy ninguna trucha

**Itachi:** por qué mejor no te consigues un novio y dejas de molestar perdón nadie se fijaría en ti

**Kisame:** (con el seño fruncido) mira quién habla no puedes ni conseguir a Deidara

**Itachi:** el es especial quiero un noviazgo serio con el

**Kisame:** es eso o que Deidara no te hace ni el menor caso… lo más seguro es que has inventado eso de la cita para hacerte el chulito

Los demás estudiantes veían divertidos la pelea verbal que llevaban esos dos hasta que…

**Orochimaru:** Itachi te encontré

Orochimaru entro al salón y se fue corriendo directo a Itachi dándole un abrazo

**Itachi:** suéltame

**Orochimaru:** tuve que recorrer cada salón para encontrarte mínimo merezco un abrazo

Todo el salón estaba perplejo viendo como Itachi forcejeaba para quitarse a Orochimaru

**¿?:** Muy bien que sucede aquí

Todos voltearon a ver a la persona que ingresaba

**Itachi:** (forcejeando) profesor ayúdeme el no pertenece a esta escuela y no me suelta

**Kisame:** (con una sonrisa burlona) no deberías hablarle así a tu novio

**Itachi:** tu cállate goblin shark

**Kisame:** (con una vena en la frente) que no soy…

**Profesor:** muy bien ustedes dos basta y usted quien es

Pregunto el profesor poniéndose en medio de Itachi y Kisame

**Orochimaru:** yo soy Orochimaru y seré estudiante desde el lunes en este mismo salón

**Itachi:** que no… tú estudiabas enfermería

**Orochimaru:** no me importa así podre estar cerca de ti…y pasar más tiempo contigo

**Itachi:** (esto es una maldita pesadilla… no es peor que una pesadilla) suéltame la clase ya va a empezar

Así transcurrió e resto del día cuando termino todos se dirigieron a sus casas, Naruto y Sasuke fueron los primeros en llegar el primero aun molesto por lo que había pasado

**Sasuke:** cuanto tiempo planeas seguir así

**Naruto: **(con un pequeño puchero) hm

**Sasuke:** ha esto no tiene caso

**Deidara:** ya llegamos

**Naruto:** hola como les…

Naruto no terminó de hablar ya que vio como venia Itachi con la cabeza agachada

**Naruto:** tan horrible fue su día

**Deidara:** a mí me fue bien… no se qué le pasa a este

Señalo Deidara a Itachi

**Itachi:** lo que me pasa es que un acosador estará conmigo hasta que termine la carrera

**Sasuke:** que quieres decir con eso

**Itachi:** que Orochimaru se cambio a la misma escuela que yo y no bastándole eso estará en el mismo salón

**Sasuke**: (con una pequeña sonrisa) tu acosador favorito volvió que rápido te encontró

**Naruto:** quien es Orochimaru?

Sasuke: un chico de cabello largo y castaño con piel blanco y ojos negros parece como una serpiente… es el acosador de Itachi desde la secundaria

**Deidara:** creí que se habían conocido en la universidad

**Itachi:** pues no… lo conocí en segundo de secundaria… me siguió todo el año se cambio a la casa de al lado donde vivíamos… fue a la misma preparatoria en la universidad estudiaba enfermería fue lo único donde no estuvo pegado a mi

**Sasuke:** acostúmbrate que será como antes no dudo que ya esté investigando en donde vivimos

Itachi al escuchar esto puso sus ojos en blanco y su piel estaba pálida

**Naruto:** (frunciendo el seño) teme deja de torturar a tu pobre e indefenso hermano

**Itachi:** Naru no hables como si fuera un niño chiquito

**Naruto:** es que en ese estado lo pareces

**Itachi:** hm me iré a dormir a sido un día muy largo


	28. Chapter 28

El viernes por la tarde Itachi, Deidara, Sasuke y Naruto se encontraban en la casa comiendo

**Naruto:** Dei, Itachi quieren venir al festival el sábado

**Deidara**: quien vendrá

**Naruto ** vamos a ir Gaara, Sai, Sakura con Ino, el teme y yo

**Deidara: **está bien, ya sabía que querías ir así que vamos todos

**Sasuke:** ya sabias

**Itachi:** si Dei me invito…tal vez podamos subir al túnel del amor no crees Dei

**Deidara:** (sonrojado) eso no pasara no hay túneles del amor en los festivales

**Itachi:** bueno en ese caso vayamos a una feria y así podremos besarnos y a lo mejor hacer otras cositas

Deidara ya parecía un tomate maduro con lo que decía Itachi hasta que…

**Naruto:** jajajaja

**Sasuke:** de que te ríes dobe

**Naruto:** (con una sonrisa) nunca creí ver así de sonrojado a Dei

**Deidara:** calla

**Itachi:** (acercándose sensualmente) así que solo te sonrojas conmigo

**Naruto:** (me voy a burlar un rato) hacen bonita pareja por que no le das ya el si Dei

**Deidara:** Cállate o si no… no te daré rameen

**Naruto:** eso no es justo Dei eres malo Itachi ya no te querrá

**Deidara:** a...a…mi no me gusta Itachi

**Itachi:** (abrazándolo) no te preocupes Dei te amare por el resto de mi vida

**Deidara:** (esto no puede estarme pasando…maldito Naruto) de...déjame… no me gustas

Así paso el día entre risas y peleas y el sábado todos ya todos se encontraban en el festival.

Naruto iba vestido con un kimono rojo y con pétalos de rosa, Sasuke vestía una yukata negra, Deidara un kimono azul con pétalos amarillos, Itachi una yukata azul marino, Sakura un kimono negro con detalles en rosa, Ino un kimono negro con detalles en dorado, Sai llevaba una yukata negra con detalles en blanco y Gaara una yukata azul claro con detalles en negro

**Naruto:** bueno vamos a los juegos,

Dijo esto para salir corriendo, todos miraban al rubio con una gota en la cabeza como iba de puesto en puesto observando todo

**Sai:** (acercándose a Gaara) Gaa-chan que te parece si gano un premio para ti

**Gaara:** No

**Sai:** pero tengo que darte un regalo eso se hace en las citas

**Gaara:** esto no es una cita

**Sai:** claro que si Gaa – chan, bueno que te parece si vamos a la feria y nos subimos al túnel del amor para poder hacer cositas

**Gaara:** (sonrojándose) no

**Itachi:** donde he visto eso

**Sasuke:** Deidara y tu, no lo has visto, lo has vivido

**Itachi:** calla

**Sakura**: por cierto veo que hablaste con el Sasuke

**Sasuke:** yo no hable con el… no me dejo

**Sakura**: bueno se ve de mejor humor

**Sasuke:** pues eso si

**Sai:** los días anteriores te estuvo esquivando verdad

**Sasuke**: (con una vena en la frente) más que eso no me dejo hablarle y se alejaba de mi

**Gaara**: pues que esperabas después de que besaste a Ten – ten enfrente de el

**Itachi:** vaya ototo no te conocía esas mañas

**Sasuke:** yo no la bese

**Deidara:** y porque Naru se molestaría por eso

**Gaara:** que no te lo dijo… él y el amargado son novios

**Deidara**: que… tu pequeño demonio no dejare que corrompas a mi pequeño hermanito

**Itachi:** (con la cabeza agachada) no puedo creerlo un amargado como Sasuke ya tiene novio y yo no tengo ni un beso de Dei

Los otros cuatro veían la escena divertidos

**Sakura:** así si parecen familia

**Gaara**: son igual de dramáticos y exagerados

**Ino:** mejor vamos a alcanzar a Naruto

Cuando alcanzaron a Naruto vieron que este estaba intentando meter los aros

**Deidara:** (acercándose) Naru por qué no me dijiste que Sasuke era tu novio

Naruto al escuchar esto fallo su tiro

**Naruto:** (colocando su brazo atrás de la nuca) jejeje lo siento Dei se me había olvidado

**Deidara:** no quiero que andes con el

Sasuke al escuchar esto frunció el seño y se puso enfrente de Deidara

**Sasuke:** tú no puedes decidir eso

**Deidara:** soy su hermano

**Sasuke:** y eso que nadie te da el derecho de que elijas sus parejas

**Deidara:** qué tal si eres igual de pervertido que Itachi

**Sasuke:** yo no estoy tan necesitado como el

Itachi al escuchar esto se sonrojo un poco y frunció el seño acercándose a Deidara y Sasuke

**Itachi:** yo no soy un urgido ototo – baka

**Sasuke:** como no si cada rato intentas meterle mano a Deidara

**Itachi:** (con una media sonrisa) por lo menos no soy un impotente

Los tres seguían con su discusión mientras que los demás decidieron seguir viendo los puestos

**Deidara:** suficiente Naru no quiero que…

Deidara vio que no estaba Naruto y tampoco los otros

**Itachi:** todo por tu culpa ototo – baka nos abandonaron

**Sasuke:** mejor vamos a buscarlos

Los tres estuvieron buscando por el festival hasta que los hallaron sentados comiendo una crepas

**Deidara:** porque nos abandonaron?

**Naruto:** es que es aburrido ver como se pelean

Así pasaron una hora en el festival cuando ya cada uno se iba a ir

**Orochimaru:** Itachi que sorpresa verte aquí

Itachi cuando escucho su nombre se puso nervioso

**Itachi:** (con una sonrisa forzada) sí que es sorpresa encontrarnos

**¿?: **Itachi, Orochimaru que sorpresa verlos

Los dos nombrados dirigieron su vista al chico que les hablaba este tenía el cabello anaranjado y sus ojos eran de color violeta tenía la cara llena de piercings

**Itachi:** (la vida me odia) oh hola Pain cuanto tiempo

**Pain:** (con una sonrisa) si no nos veíamos desde que rompimos

**Orochimaru**: (con el seño fruncido) Itachi ya no es tu novio será mío

**Pain:** bueno eso no lo creo Itachi es muy bueno en la cama

Los demás veían la escena, cinco divertidos con ella mientras que Deidara estaba que quería matar a Orochimaru y Pain, e Itachi quería desaparecer del planeta

**Itachi:** bueno ya es tarde nosotros nos vamos… chicos vámonos

Todos le hicieron caso a Itachi y se fueron cuando estuvieron suficientemente lejos de esos dos cada uno se despidió y se fue a su casa.

**Sasuke:** (con una pequeña sonrisa) Mira que si tienen mala suerte Itachi…el acosador y el ex – novio celoso los dos apareciendo casi al mismo tiempo

**Itachi:** no te burles ya me gustaría verte en mi situación

**Naruto:** dejaras a Dei por uno de ellos

**Itachi:** (levantando el brazo) Nunca… yo amo a Dei

Deidara al escuchar esto se sonrojo y sonrió

**Deidara:** (que lindo)

**Naruto:** (como me gustaría que Sasuke me dijera que me ama) y tu Dei le darás la oportunidad a Itachi ya tienes a dos como competencia

Deidara dejo de caminar y dirigió su vista a Itachi. Naruto al ver esto agarro a Sasuke del brazo y se adelanto dejando solos a Itachi y Deidara

**Itachi:** que dices Dei serás mi novio

**Deidara:** (sonrojado) bueno yo…


	29. Chapter 29

**Itachi:** que dices Dei serás mi novio

**Deidara:** (sonrojado) bueno yo…

Naruto arrastraba a Sasuke cuando considero que estaban lo bastante lejos soltó a Sasuke

**Sasuke:** porque nos fuimos sin Itachi y Deidara

**Naruto:** necesitan hablar

**Sasuke:** bien eso no me importa de todas formas

Sasuke tomo a Naruto del brazo

**Sasuke:** Tenemos que hablar

**Naruto:** (intentando zafarse) no hay nada de qué hablar ahora suéltame

**Sasuke:** (con el seño fruncido) claro que si has estado ignorándome desde que Ten – ten me beso

**Naruto:** yo no soy nadie para decirte a quien puedes o no besar

**Sasuke**: claro que si… eres mi novio

**Naruto:** pero no es verdad solo es una mentira

**Sasuke:** pues entonces se mi novio de verdad

**Naruto:** teme no es necesario Neji no se me a acerado

**Sasuke:** escúchame Naruto no me interesa Neji me interesas tú y nadie más me gustas estoy enamorado de ti

Naruto había dejado de forcejear al escuchar todo esto Sasuke aprovecho ese momento y se fue acercando a Naruto

**Sasuke:** en verdad me gustas

**Naruto:** (sonrojado) yo…

**Sasuke**: no tienes que darme una respuesta hoy solo déjame besarte

Sasuke poso sus labios en los de Naruto dándole un beso lleno de amor que el segundo inmediatamente empezó a corresponder el beso

Con Itachi y Deidara

**Deidara**: bueno yo no estoy seguro todavía

**Itachi:** pero Dei he hecho mi mejor esfuerzo no crees que mínimo merezco un beso

**Deidara:** bu…bueno un beso

Deidara se acerco a Itachi y paso sus brazos por su cuello acercando más sus cuerpos y seguido de eso empezaron a besarse

Las dos parejas siguieron besándose un rato y después se separaron cuando llegaron a la casa Deidara se llevo a Naruto a su cuarto una vez ahí Deidara le conto lo sucedido a Naruto.

**Naruto:** (con el seño fruncido) Deidara Idiota

**Deidara**: no me faltes al respeto

**Naruto**: y que quieres que te felicite…Dei por que no le dices a Itachi que estas enamorado de el

**Deidara**: tu ya lo viste tiene a dos pretendientes que tal si solo quiere pasar el rato conmigo

**Naruto:** Deidara… Itachi es muy lindo ha intentado conquistarte con cena, flores y citas si solo quisiera pasar el rato no hubiera hecho todo eso a él le importas y deberías darle una oportunidad antes de que alguien te lo quite

Después de su pequeña conversación los dos se fueron a dormir y el lunes por la mañana todos se fueron a la escuela.

En Konoha

Naruto estaba platicando con Sakura lo sucedido

**Sakura:** y entonces solo te beso

**Naruto:** dijo que no esperaba una respuesta

**Sakura:** Naru el plan funciono esta a tus pies ahora solo tienes que decirle que tu también lo amas

**Naruto:** pero como se lo digo

**Sakura:** debes esperar el momento oportuno

**Neji:** Naruto podemos hablar

**Naruto:** (viendo a Neji) bueno yo…

**Sasuke**: no puede

**Neji:** a ti no te estoy preguntando

Neji y Sasuke se veían con ojos asesinos mientras que Naruto veía a Sasuke con un rubor en las mejillas

**Naruto:** Neji… por favor no mates con la mirada a mi novio

Neji al escuchar esto puso los ojos en blanco y dirigió su mirada a Naruto

**Neji**: hm mereces algo mejor… pero ya verás que terminaras con el bueno en ese caso solo te daré esto

Neji le entrego un ramo de rosas rojas a Naruto

**Naruto:** no puedo aceptarlas Neji

**Neji:** por que

Naruto acercándose a Sasuke y abrazándolo

**Naruto:** porque Sasuke es mi novio y se pondrá celoso si acepto tu regalo

**Sasuke:** (pasando un brazo por la cintura de Naruto y con una sonrisa) ya lo oíste

**Neji:** (con el seño fruncido) tómalo como un regalo entre amigos

**Ten – ten:** Sasu – chan cuanto tiempo sin verte

Ten – ten había llegado al salón y se abalanzo sobre Sasuke

**Sasuke:** ten – ten apenas nos vimos el viernes

**Ten – ten**: eso es dos días sin verte (dirigiendo su vista a Naruto) y tú que renacuajo suelta a mi Sasuke

**Naruto:** (con una pequeña vena en la frente) tu suéltalo arpía Sasuke es mi novio no el tuyo

**Neji:** déjalo Naru yo me quedare contigo

Neji había tomado a Naruto por el hombro para apartarlo de Sasuke

**Sasuke:** (con el seño fruncido) tu suelta a mi novio

**Neji:** tú ya tienes a Ten – ten

**Sasuke:** ella solo es una amiga Naruto es mi novio

**Neji:** Naru no te conviene el cómo novio mira quiere andar contigo y con ten – ten

**Naruto:** eso a ti no te corresponde yo decido con quien quiero andar

Mientras esto pasaba en Konoha en Akatsuki se encontraba Itachi intentando separarse de Orochimaru y Pain

**Orochimaru:** Pain suelta a mi Itachi no ves que lo molestas

**Pain:** tu eres el que lo acosa Itachi prefiere estar conmigo

**Itachi:** bien basta los dos primero que nada que haces aquí Pain

**Pain:** bueno quería recuperar nuestra relación así que me cambie a la misma escuela que tu y al mismo salón

**Itachi:** (no puedo creerlo los dos son unos acosadores) bueno la clase está a punto de empezar así que tenemos que entrar

**Orochimaru:** claro que si cuando este frankenstein te suelte

**Pain**: tu eres el que debería soltarlo víbora

Deidara y otros alumnos veían la escena este ya no soporto mas y se acerco a ellos

**Deidara:** (con el seño fruncido) ustedes dos suelten a mi Itachi

Itachi al escuchar esto puso una pequeña sonrisa

**Orochimaru:** y tu quien te crees no eres nada de el

Deidara se acerco a Orochimaru y a Pain y les dio un golpe en la mejilla

**Deidara:** soy su novio y no quiero que un par de víboras estén cerca de el

Itachi escuchaba todo con una gran sonrisa

**Itachi:** ¡si lo logre Dei por fin es mi novio!

Itachi empezó a dar brinquitos por el patio y luego se acerco a Deidara abrazándolo el cual sentía mucha vergüenza ya que toda la escuela los estaba viendo

**Itachi:** Dei prometo que no te vas a arrepentir seré el mejor novio que haigas tenido

**Deidara:** (con una pequeña sonrisa) (sé que así será no creo que me hagas daño)

**Orochimaru:** (con el seño fruncido) eso si que no… no lo permitiré Itachi es demasiado lindo para que estés con el

**Pain:** (con el seño fruncido) por una vez en la vida estoy de acuerdo con la víbora

**Deidara:** (de brazos cruzados y con una pequeña sonrisa) no me importa su opinión


	30. Chapter 30

Pain y Orochimaru estaban escondidos en un arbusto y frente a ellos veían enojados la escena que tenían Itachi y Deidara dándose un apasionado beso

**Orochimaru:** tenemos que hacer algo o ese rubio teñido me quitara a mi Ita – chan

**Pain:** como que tu Ita – chan es mío yo fui su novio

**Orochimaru:** tu lo has dicho fuiste tiempo pasado

**Pain:** hm

Con Itachi y Deidara

**Deidara:** (separándose de Itachi) Itachi no mas besos

**Itachi:** pero porque si eres mi novio es normal que nos besemos

**Deidara:** si pero me quitas el aire

**Itachi:** bien como tú quieras Dei por cierto que te parece si vamos al cine en la noche

**Deidara:** mm no lo sé no quiero dejar solo a Naru

**Itachi:** estará con Sasuke

**Deidara:** bien iremos al cine

Mientras en Konoha Naruto y Sasuke se encontraban en la azotea de la escuela

**Sasuke:** bien Naruto quiero mi respuesta

**Naruto:** (sonrojado) yo…yo…Sa…Sasuke tu también me gustas

**Sasuke:** bien entonces seamos novios oficiales

**Naruto:** (con un pequeño pechero) no quiero

**Sasuke**: pero porque si los dos nos gustamos porque no ser novios

**Naruto**: no te enojes teme es solo que muchas chicas van tras de ti y si las besas igual que a Ten – ten

**Sasuke:** que yo no la bese

**Naruto:** pero tampoco la rechazaste

**Sasuke**: pero al único que quiero es a ti y ya hemos hablado de eso

**Naruto:** que acaso ten – ten besa mejor que yo para que no hicieras nada

**Sasuke:** tu también besante a Sai

**Naruto:** ese fue un accidente

**Sasuke:** bien si quieres saber tus besos son mejor que los de Ten – ten

**Naruto:** solo me das la razón para que acepte ser tu novio

**Sasuke:** pero si ya somos novios

**Naruto:** pero de a mentiras

Sasuke estaba perdiendo cada vez más la poca paciencia que le quedaba

**Sasuke:** (sobándose las sienes) bien que te parece si tenemos una cita y así decides si solo estoy jugando contigo a voy enserio

**Naruto: **bien cuando

**Sasuke:** hoy mismo

Cuando las dos parejas salieron de la escuela se dirigieron a la casa una vez ahí los cuatro se sentaron en el sillón

**Itachi:** chicos les aviso que Dei y yo ya somos novios

**Naruto:** que bien

**Itachi**: si y bueno tendremos una cita hoy

**Sasuke**: el dobe y yo también saldremos

**Naruto:** no puedes ser un poco más romántico como Itachi o Sai

**Sasuke:** Sai no es romántico es un acosador e Itachi un pervertido

**Naruto:** pero los dos son detallistas

**Sasuke:** Sai en que es detallista solo acosa al mapache

**Naruto:** claro que lo es que no viste los 4 ramos de flores que le llevo hoy a Gaara

**Deidara:** cuatro? Y por qué tantos

**Naruto:** según el….mmm…las rosas rojas por que representan el amor que le tiene….las gardenia la alegría que le hace sentir….los tulipanes como su declaración de amor y los cálveles rojos por que iba a enamorarse de el

**Deidara:** que romántico

**Naruto:** (con una sonrisa) hubieran visto la cara de Gaara cuando las vio no distinguía su cara de su cabello de lo sonrojado que estaba

**Sasuke:** con lo serio que se ve no creí que aceptara las flores

**Itachi:** fue un lindo detalle sería bueno que le demuestres tu amor a Naru


	31. Chapter 31

Itachi y Deidara salieron de la casa para ir a su cita dirigiéndose primero al parque y una vez ahí

**Itachi:** dime Dei quieres que pasemos un rato aquí

**Deidara:** claro casi no hay nadie

**Itachi**: si (es mi oportunidad) que tal si vamos por allá

Señalando una parte donde no pasaba nadie

**Deidara:** claro

Los dos caminaron mientras eran observados por dos personas de lejos

**Orochimaru**: tenemos que hacer que sea la peor cita de sus vidas y entonces se separaran e Itachi será solo mío

**Pain:** ni creas que acepte ayudarte para que Itachi sea tuyo el es mío

**Orochimaru**: claro como digas….

Orochimaru se puso a mirar a su alrededor hasta que diviso un par de niños que jugaban con una pelota

**Orochimaru:** ahora vuelvo vigílalos

Con Itachi y Deidara

Itachi besaba a Deidara el cual estaba recargado en un árbol y con los brazos sobre el cuello de este

**Itachi:** Dei me vuelves loco quiero hacerte mío

**Deidara:** pero que dices Itachi no podemos

**Itachi:** porque llevo mucho tiempo aguantándome y ahora que eres mi novio no quieres que te toque

**Deidara:** no es que no quiera pero estamos en un parque y alguien puede vernos y soy un doncel no quiero quedar embarazado aun

**Itachi:** no te preocupes por eso Dei por aquí no pasa nadie y vine preparado mira

Dicho eso saco un condón de su bolsillo trasero haciendo que Deidara se sonrojara

**Deidara:** porque traes un condón

**Itachi:** no me digas eso mira que pase por muchos problemas para comprarlo

**Deidara:** así cuales si nada más es pedirlo en la farmacia

**Itachi:** bueno se lo encargue a un niño que pasaba cerca de la farmacia ya que a mí me dio pena pedirlo

**Deidara:** que hiciste que…

**Itachi:** es que la encargada nunca me lo vendería a mi hace todo lo posible para que no me vaya y me coqueteaba además le di cincuenta pesos al chico de propina…mejor sigamos en lo que estábamos además no me puedes decir que no porque tu también lo deseas

Después de decir eso empezó a restregarse contra el cuerpo de Deidara haciendo que soltara un gemido.

Mientras que Pain se estaba calentando con tal escena

**Pain:** maldito Orochimaru por que tarda tanto

**Orochimaru**: ya llegue… (con el seño fruncido) pero que haces este no es momento de estarte tocando

**Pain:** no pude evitarlo solo mira lo que están haciendo esos dos

Orochimaru volteo su rostro en donde se encontraban Itachi y Deidara no pudo evitar que los colores se le subieran al rostro ya que Itachi tenía acostado a Deidara sobre el pasto y empezaban a tocarse por debajo de la ropa

**Orochimaru:** vaya que esos no pierden el tiempo

Con Itachi y Deidara

**Deidara:** ah Ita ah y si mm alguien…ah nos ve

**Itachi:** ya te dije que no tienes de que…auch

Itachi no pudo terminar su frase ya que un balón golpeo su cabeza y los dos voltearon en la dirección de donde había salido el balón al hacerlo vieron que dos niños se dirigían donde se encontraban ellos y se pusieron de pie rápidamente mientras acomodaban sus ropas y desviaban en rostro

**Niño:** perdón señor

**Itachi:** no te preocupes

Con Orochimaru y Pain

**Pain:** que suerte

**Orochimaru:** no fue suerte les pague a los chamacos para que golpearan a Itachi o a Deidara

Con Itachi y Deidara

**Deidara:** (sonrojado) que te parece si vamos al cine

**Itachi:** claro (por que estaba logrando que Dei cediera y esos niños arruinaron el momento)

Los dos se dirigieron al cine mientras eran seguidos de cerca por los otros y una vez ahí pidieron boletos para una película de acción.

Cuando la película iba por la mitad Itachi empezó a besar a Deidara el cual correspondía con gusto mientras que Orochimaru y Pain veían la escena desde sus asientos

**Orochimaru:** tenemos que hacer algo

**Pain**: y que estamos en un cine y para colmo casi no hay nadie

**Orochimaru:** que tengo que pensar todo yo

**Pain:** bien lo hago yo ya que tu cerebro no da para más que contratar escuincles

Pain se levanto de su asiento acercándose donde estaban Itachi el cual tenía a Deidara sobre sus piernas

**Pain:** disculpe señor cuanto quiere por su refresco

**Señor**: $50

Pain le pago al señor el cual le entrego el refresco y siguió su recorrido cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca aventó el refresco el cual cayó en el cabello de Deidara y se escondió atrás del asiento

**Deidara**: ah pero que les pasa

Este se paró de la piernas de Itachi molesto

**Itachi:** (con el seño fruncido) quien fue el idiota que le tiro el refresco a mi novio

**Deidara:** yo me voy

**Itachi**: demonios… espera Dei voy contigo

Dicho eso salió de la sala para dirigirse al baño del cine, mientras Pain y Orochimaru veían como se alejaban

**Orochimaru:** bien pensado

**Pain:** claro ahora sigámoslos

Mientras estos empezaban a salir de la sala Itachi y Deidara se encontraban el baño el segundo lavándose el cabello

**Itachi: **por favor Dei no podemos regresar a la casa aun que te parece si vamos por un helado

**Deidara:** para que un helado caiga sobre mi ropa no gracias

**Itachi:** y a un restaurante

**Deidara:** mira Itachi creo que lo mejor es dejarlo para otro día

Mientras Itachi intentaba convencer a Deidara afuera del baño se encontraban Sai escuchando la conversación

**Sai**: (vaya creo que hare mi buena acción del día)

Sai le hablo al encargado del cine

**Encargado:** que necesitas

**Sai:** señor creo que debería cerrar el baño esta hecho un desastre hay agua por todos lados de seguro unos niños quisieron hacer una broma

**Encargado**: vaya tendré que revisar

**Sai:** no yo ya me fije que no hubiera nadie adentro no querrá resbalarse y mojar su uniforme verdad

**Encargado:** de acuerdo lo revisare cuando salga

Después de eso cerro el baño con llave y puso un letrero de fuera de servicio cuando termino se fue dejando a Sai con una sonrisa el cual después de un rato se dirigió al puesto de dulces.

Mientras que Orochimaru y Pain ya habían salido de la sala y buscaban a Itachi y Deidara por todo el lugar

**Orochimaru:** crees que ya se haigan ido

**Pain**: puede ser ya los buscamos

**Orochimaru**: bien en ese caso nuestro trabajo ya está hecho me voy a mi casa

**Pain**: no quieres terminar de ver la película después de todo ya compramos las entradas

**Orochimaru: **tienes razón

Seguido entraron a la sala del cine mientras que Itachi ya se había cansado de intentar convencer a Deidara

**Itachi:** bien como quieras entonces vámonos

Este agarro la perilla del baño y la giro pero no abrió entonces se volteo asustado a ver a Deidara el cual estaba de brazos cruzados y con un pequeño puchero

**Itachi:** Dei la puerta no se abre

**Deidara:** que quieres decir con que no se abre

**Itachi:** pues eso que no se abre

Deidara se acerco a la puerta intentando abrirla pero no pudo

**Deidara:** maldición y ahora que hacemos

**Itachi:** pues esperar (un momento estamos encerrados, nadie sabe que estamos aquí esta es mi oportunidad) Dei – chan

Itachi se fue acercando a Deidara acorralándolo entre la puerta del baño y sus brazos

**Deidara:** Itachi este no es momento para mmm

Deidara no pudo terminar lo que decía ya que Itachi había casado sus labios y ahora los dos se encontraban besándose.

**Itachi:** que decías

**Deidara:** al diablo con lo que decía quiero que me hagas tuyo Ita – chan

Dicho eso Itachi volvió a besar a Deidara mientras empezaban a tocarse por encima de la ropa, al poco tiempo es ya no era suficiente Itachi empezó a quitarle la playera a Deidara mientras que repartía pequeños beso sobre la piel expuesta de Deidara mientras que este solo podía suspirar de placer cuando le quito la playera lo siguiente fue el pantalón el cual fue deslizando muy despacio

**Deidara:** mm ah Ita mm no me tortures ah mas

**Itachi:** no puedo evitarlo con tu carita toda sonrojada me dan unas ganas de secuestrarte y encerrarte para tenerte solo para mi

Cuando termino de quitarle los pantalones iba a seguir con el bóxer pero este lo detuvo

**Deidara:** es mi turno de que disfrutes

Dicho eso empezó a quitarle la playera y besar su cuello cuando se la termino de quitar empezó a repartir besos por el pecho de este bajando muy lentamente el pantalón de Itachi mientras que este gemía cuando se los termino de quitar bajo el bóxer de este de un solo jalón y empezó a repartir pequeños besos sobre la hombría de este que ya estaba bien despierta

**Itachi:** mm Dei ah no me ah tortures mm así

**Deidara:** (con una sonrisa) y que es lo que quieres que agá Ita

**Itachi:** mm Dei métetela hazme correrme

Deidara se metió entero el pene de Itachi y empezó a chapárselo mientras que ente poso sus manos sobre la cabellera rubia de Deidara indicándole el ritmo cuando estaba por correrse se separo de Deidara el cual lo miro con duda

**Itachi:** lo pensé bien y quiero correrme dentro de ti Dei

Deidara poso sus brazos sobre la pared y abrió un poco las piernas

**Deidara:** se gentil soy virgen

**Itachi:** no te preocupes Dei pero primero te voy a ser disfrutar

Itachi le quito los boxes a Deidara volteándolo y empezó a darle sexo oral mientras que este sentía que sus piernas flaqueaban y dejaba salir sus gemidos cuando iba a correrse Itachi se separo y caso sus labios cuando se separo le dio tres dedos para que los chupara lo cual hizo y cuando estuvieron bien ensalivados los retiro

**Deidara:** espera Itachi primero ponte el condón

Itachi se separo de Deidara y se coloco el condón cuando estuvo listo acerco un dedo a la entrada de Deidara para prepararlo mientras lo besaba así estuvo hasta que metió el segundo y luego el tercero cuando sintió que Deidara ya estaba lo suficientemente dilatado

**Itachi:** Dei voltéate y pon tus manos sobre la puerta

**Deidara**: de acuerdo

Deidara hizo lo que Itachi le dijo mientras que este rozó las nalgas su enorme pene causando un gemido de Deidara.

**Itachi:** tranquilo Dei lo hare con cuidado

**Deidara:** eso espero

Fue introduciendo su hombría en el pequeño orificio rosado. A medida que entraba, este se estiraba e iba tragándose todo su miembro. Entró en instantes y permaneció quieto sintiendo el maravilloso calor rodearle por completo.

**Itachi:** ah Dei eres tan estrecho

Deidara: mm y tu pene ah esta enorme

Itachi se quedo quieto hasta que Deidara empezó a mover sus caderas indicándole que ya se podía mover se aferró a la cadera de este y comenzó a embestir lento, pero al cabo de unos minutos la cosa se tornaba más caliente.

**Deidara**: ah ah mas Itachi ah mm

**Itachi**: ah Dei con mm solo tu voz ah me calientas mm

**Deidara:** ah Itachi mm mas ah rápido

Itachi empezó aumentar el ritmo de las embestidas tomó el pene de Deidara y comenzó a masturbarlo ansioso

**Deidara:** ah Itachi ah me voy

**Itachi:** yo ah también ah Dei

Deidara giro su cabeza mientras que Itachi lo besaba un par de estocadas más y se corrieron Deidara manchando la puerta con su semen e Itachi dentro de Deidara. Se quedaron un rato quietos hasta que tranquilizaron sus respiraciones seguido de eso miraron unos leves segundos para después volverse a besar

**Itachi:** fue la mejor cita que he tenido

**Deidara:** tengo sueño

**Itachi:** bueno como estamos encerrados

Itachi tomo sus ropas y las acomodo en el suelo después se volteo a ver a Deidara el cual estaba recargado en la puerta

**Itachi:** Ven Dei acuéstate

Deidara se acomodo en las ropas seguido de Itachi el cual lo atrajo así el después de haber tirado el condón en un bote de basura

**Itachi:** descansemos luego vemos como salir

Deidara: te quiero Itachi

**Itachi:** (besando la frente de Deidara) yo igual

Así los dos se quedaron dormidos


	32. Chapter 32

Sasuke y Naruto iban paseando por el parque el segundo cruzado de brazos y con un pequeño puchero, hasta que se encontraron con Sai y Gaara

**Gaara:** hola

**Sasuke**: hm… que sorpresa verlos juntos

**Gaara:** bueno eso es por qué me amenazaron

**Sai**: porque estas cargando a Naru Uchiha – impotente

**Sasuke: **no soy impotente fantasmita y por lo menos yo no ando amenazando a mi novio para tener una cita

**Naruto:** yo te contesto Sai… según el teme estamos en una cita romántica y…

**Sasuke:** no entiendo de que tanto te quejas dobe, tú querías que fuera másromántico que puede ser másromántico que te esté cargando

**Naruto:** que no me cargues como un costal de papas

**Gaara:** en eso Naru tiene razón parece como si lo quisieras secuestrar

**Sasuke:** no lo quiero secuestrar solo cuido lo que es mío

**Naruto:** Teme suéltame

**Sasuke:** No

**Naruto**: tan siquiera me hubieras dejado terminar mi juego

**Sasuke:** te veían mucho eres demasiado lindo para tu propio bien además con la ropa que traes puesta nadie te quita los ojos de encima

**Sai:** y menos lo harán si lo estas cargando así y haces que con ese pantalón de cuero se le vea más el culo Uchiha- bastardo

**Naruto:** ves teme suéltame de una vez

**Sasuke:** tú tienes la culpa por ponerte ropa pegada

**Naruto:** tú dijiste que tendríamos una cita romántica como se supone que iba a saber que tu concepto de romanticismo es llevarme a un puesto de videojuegos

**Sasuke:** Entonces quieres que vayamos a un restaurante para que me des de comer, eso hacen las parejas se dan de comer, pasean juntos, tienen sexo

**Naruto:** ni creas que me acostare contigo bastardo

**Sai:** yo no le veo el problema Itachi y Deidara ya tuvieron sexo

**Sasuke:** y tu como sabes eso

**Sai: **simple los encerré en el baño de hombre del cine todo el tiempo que duro la película que veíamos Gaa - chan y yo cuando termino fui a ver como seguían con su pelea y estaban desnudos y dormidos en el suelo del baño

**Naruto:** Sai acaso estás loco Itachi acaba de violar a mi hermano…teme bájame tengo que ir a salvar a Dei

**Sasuke:** élestá bien ahora tienes una cita conmigo y no dejare que te escapes

**Gaara:** Sai por que los encerraste en el baño

**Sai**: estaban discutiendo y leí en un libro que cuando hay peleas entre parejas lo mejor es que tengan privacidad y platiquen con calma

**Naruto:** pero que acaso no podrías haber pensado en otra cosa que no sea encerrarlos en el baño

**Sasuke:** dobe cálmate Deidara no fue violado

**Naruto:** y tu como sabes eso

**Gaara:** vamos Naru no son tan idiotas como para no usar protección

**Naruto:** es que acaso se están confabulando en mi contra

**Sasuke:** dobe estás loco si crees que voy a dejarte ir.

**Naruto:** bien… ya que los tres están en mi contra por lo menos contéstenme una duda

**Sai:** Cual

**Naruto:** porque Gaara dice que están en una cita por amenaza

**Gaara:** El idiota de aquí se confabulo con Temari para que tuviera una cita con el… cito lo que dijo Temari Gaara debes salir mas no puedes tener solo a Naruto como tu único amigo además Sai es un buen candidato a novio le dije que no me importaba y me contesto que si no aceptaba salir con Sai que iba a dormir en la calle durante un mes

**Naruto:** jajajaja Sai eres fantástico pero como conseguiste que Temari estuviera de tu lado

**Sai**: le dije que yo me casaría con Gaa – chan

**Gaara:** que!

**Sai:** si Gaa – chan ya hasta estoy planeando la boda será en una iglesia tu vestido de blanco y yo de negro ya hable con el padre y me dijo que no había problema también ya vi las invitaciones de la boda y…

Gaara sentía que le daba un ataque cardiaco con todo lo que escuchaba

**Gaara:** estás loco… soy muy joven para casarme

**Sai:** pero ya compre el anillo de compromiso

**Naruto:** yo quiero ser el padrino

**Sai:** claro Naru no hay problema

**Gaara:** no pienso casarme así que cancela todo

**Sai:** no tuserás mi esposo

**Gaara:** ni siquiera somos novios

**Sai:** no importa ya llegaremos a eso por lo mientras estoy leyendo un libro de como pedir matrimonio

**Sasuke:** bueno futuros esposos nosotros nos vamos tengo que llevar al dobe a un baño público para tener sexo

**Naruto:** claro teme tengamos sexo

Los otros tres se quedaron de piedra al escuchar lo que decía Naruto

**Gaara**: en serio tendrás relaciones sexuales con el bastardo

**Naruto:** claro por qué no eso hacen las parejas claro que el teme será el uke

**Sasuke:** ni en tus sueños pienso ser uke

**Naruto:** pues yo tampoco pienso ser uke

**Sasuke:** entonces como tendremos hijos

**Naruto**: de acuerdo cuando quiera hijos seré el uke mientras tanto prepara tú trasero Uchiha

**Sasuke:** Dobe tu serás el uke por eso eres doncel

**Naruto:** y eso que sigo siendo hombre

**Sasuke:** no seré uke un Uchiha nunca sería el pasivo

**Naruto:** oh pero si tienes la cara para ser uke después de todo pareces una chica

**Sasuke:** y tú el cuerpo de una

**Naruto:** pero mi nombre no tiene uke SasUke

**Sasuke:** yo no puedo quedar embarazado y eres más chico eres perfecto para ser uke

**Naruto:** si quieres tener sexo entoncesserás mi lindo uke tú decides yo puedo esperar todo el tiempo del mundo

**Sasuke:** está bien dobe iremos por un helado nada de sexo

Y dicho eso empezó a caminar a un puesto de helados mientras que Naruto tenía una sonrisa de victoria

**Sai:** tú piensas que ya lo tenía planeado Gaa – chan

**Gaara:** no se el bastardo jamás aceptaría ser el uke echaría su orgullo a la basura y Naruto es demasiado orgulloso como para ceder

**Sai:** bueno que te parece si nosotros hacemos el amor necesitamos practicar para la noche de bodas

**Gaara:** no pienso tener sexo ni casarme contigo pervertido

**Sai:** Gaa – chan yo no me rindo tan fácilmente serás mi esposo ya verás lograre que me ames como yo te amo

**Gaara:** (sonrojado) hm


	33. Chapter 33

**Naruto:** ¡Deidara! ¡Deidara! ¡Donde estas! (donde dijo Sai que los había dejado… ah claro)

Naruto salió corriendo al baño de hombres sin importarle que la gente lo viera con una mueca y cuando llego ahí empezó a golpear la puerta como si su vida dependiera de ello

**Naruto:** ¡Deidara! ¡Abre! soy Naruto

La puerta seguía sin abrirse mientras que adentro dos personas empezaban a despertarse por los golpes

**Naruto**: ¡Dei auxilio el teme quiere violarme! ¡No teme tus manos están muy frías!

Dicho eso se aparto de la puerta cuando esta fue azotada y salía un chico desnudo y enojado

**Deidara:** donde esta ese desgra…

No termino de hablar ya que la vergüenza podía más que el enojo, todos los que estaban en el cine lo veían, unos comiéndoselo con la mirada y otros sonrojados

**Itachi:** (cerrando la puerta) Naru en seguida salimos

Este estaba como Dios lo trajo al mundo, mientras que Sasuke llegaba con cara de pocos amigos

**Sasuke:** do…

No termino de hablar ya que veía a un muy sonrojado Naruto frente a la puerta del baño y otras personas igual de sonrojadas y esperando a que la puerta se abriera hasta juraría que algunos tenían cámaras y otros los celulares en video.

Después de eso cuatro chicos estaban sentados sobre el sofá de una casa

**Naruto:** no puedo creer que tengamos prohibido entrar a ese cine

**Sasuke:** y que querías… después de lo que paso era de esperarse… digo dos chicos desnudos en el baño… luego que Deidara intente matarme porque según quería abusar de su hermanito y para colmo tu me dejaste con una erección muy fuerte y en medio del parque, toda la gente que pasaba me veía y unas hasta se me insinuaron lo bueno fue que no llamaran a la policía

**Naruto:** lo siento teme pero Itachi violo a Dei

**Itachi:** yo no viole a nadie lo hice con su consentimiento… y como esta eso de que dejaste a el baka de mi ototo con una erección

**Naruto:** bueno lo que paso fue…

_**Flash Back**_

Naruto y Sasuke ya habían comprado los helados y estaban comiéndolos mientras el segundo caminaba.

**Naruto:** Sasu – chan me bajas para poder comer bien mi helado no quiero ensuciar tu espalda

**Sasuke**: da igual que se ensucie

**Naruto**: Seré bueno

**Sasuke**: …

**Naruto:** no puedo comer así

**Sasuke:** …

**Naruto:** podrían pensar que me estas secuestrando

**Sasuke:** …

**Naruto:** están asiendo resaltar mi culo

**Sasuke:** …

**Naruto**: si me bajas no te arrepentirás

Sasuke bajo a Naruto mientras lo veía con una ceja alzada y lo agarraba de un brazo. Naruto se empezó a acercar a Sasuke pasando un brazo por su cuello y lo besaba.

Era un beso tierno Sasuke empezó a corresponder el beso pero no lo soltaba, Naruto empezó a acariciarlo por sobre la ropa mientras que este empezaba a aflojar su agarre.

El beso se volvía mas apasionado y la mano de Naruto estaba empezando a acariciar el miembro de Sasuke sobre el pantalón cuando Sasuke lo soltó Naruto se echo a correr mientras que Sasuke veía a lo lejos a un Naruto despidiéndose y con una sonrisa solo logro escuchar a lo lejos.

**Naruto:** lo siento Sasu – chan pero tengo que ir a salvar a mi hermano de una violación mas

Sasuke solo se quedo en shock y en cuanto se recupero bajo su vista a su entrepierna

**Sasuke:** (con el seño fruncido) Maldito dobe

Sasuke seguía parado en el mismo lugar mientras que las personas lo veían y unas le decían que era un pervertido

_**Fin flash back**_

**Naruto:** y el resto ya lo saben

**Sasuke:** pero hoy no dormirás me vengare por esto

**Deidara:** no te acerques a mi hermano pervertido

**Itachi:** vamos Dei, ellos ya están grandes para tomar sus propias decisiones

**Naruto:** es verdad además solo tendré sexo con el teme y el es uke

**Sasuke:** no pienso ser el pasivo

**Naruto:** pues te aguantas… además tienes a tu fiel amiga la mano derecha y a todas tus admiradoras

**Sasuke:** pe…

Ya no pudo continuar por que escucharon la puerta abrirse

**Itachi:** quien será

Los cuatro se levantaron del sofá y se dirigieron a la puerta una vez ahí vieron que eran sus padres.

**Itachi:** buenas noches

**Kushina:** qué bueno que están bien

**Naruto**: que tal les fue en su viaje

**Minato:** bien

**Mikoto:** Dei eso en tu cuello es un chupetón

Este al escuchar eso se llevo una mano al cuello tapando la marca

**Minato**: Quien fue el desgraciado que te toco

**Kushina:** eres demasiado chico para tener novio Dei

**Fugaku:** los chicos de hoy son más rápidos, usaste protección verdad…si no debemos ir con el bastardo para que se haga responsable

**Kushina:** claro le daré una paliza que jamás olvidara

Todos veían con un goterón en la cabeza las llamas que salían de una furiosa Kushina.

**Kushina:** le daré la peor tortura que deseara no haber nacido mira que hacerle un chupetón a mi niño…bien Deidara quien fue el infeliz

**Deidara:** bueno no tiene importancia solo es un chupetón (pobre esta muriéndose de miedo)

Este veía a un Itachi sudando frio mientras que este

**Itachi:** (creo que mejor dejo que las cosas se calmen un poco)


End file.
